Enquanto Somos Jovens
by Mei-senpai
Summary: "Eu sei que eu tenho uma vidinha bem fútil, mas ela cansa, sabia?" Com fofocas, amizades e intrigas, Naruto tenta viver uma vida de cão. Entre dois empregos e uma universidade,as loucuras da juventude batem à sua porta, assim como dramas e um grande amor.
1. Vida de Universitário

**Não, eu não morri. **

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse...Bem, muitas personagens já não seriam virgens. **_

**_FIC: ENQUANTO SOMOS JOVENS. _**

**_AUTORA: EU. Duh. _**

**_BETA: YEAHREBECCA (Foi mal, eu não consegui me segurar mais...tenho que trabalhar meu atocontrole, né? ç.Ç)_**

**OBSERVAÇÃO: Linguagem inadequada, insinuações de sexo e retratações de homossexualidade estão presente em todo o curso da história, embora não haja cenas de sexo propriamente ditas. SE VOCÊ NÃO APRECIA ESTE TIPO DE LEITURA, POR FAVOR, NÃO LEIA. **

**A fic não é M porque não há cenas de sexo propriamente dito (por enquanto). Potanto, não vi necessidade de recomendá-la apenas para maiores de 18 anos. **

* * *

Era tarde, umas duas horas depois do almoço. Eu tava entrando na sala, quando lá no cantinho eu vi o Sai. Ele tava como sempre com aquela cara de parede dele – ou seja, pra variar não expressava nada. Então eu fui pra lá.

Era o segundo período do meu curso, publicidade e propaganda. Todo mundo diz que é curso de alternativos e porra-louca, mas eu não sou nenhum deles. Não se precisa ser porra-louca ou eu sei mais lá o quê pra fazer publicidade e propaganda. Na verdade eu sou um cara bem normal, só um pouco desligadinho. E o Sai é o meu melhor amigo. Ele é super-legal, tirando a cara de parede dele. Meio azedinho ás vezes, mas suportável.

Nos conhecemos quando eu estava no segundo período, num intervalo, quando eu fui ao banheiro. Não foi um jeito de se conhecer muito convencional, eu sei. Tá, de quantos caras você fica amigo depois que vocês estão fazendo xixi e ele te diz: "seu pênis é bem elegante"? Bem, poucos, eu acho. Mas foi o nosso primeiro encontro. E eu até bateria na cara dele se eu não tivesse com tanto sono naquele dia, mas eu acho que eu acabaria virando amigo dele uma hora ou outra. Sabe, aquele foi nosso primeiro encontro, mas somos dois dos cinco caras gays – assumidos, já que no armário ainda tem um monte - que entraram em publicidade e propaganda esse ano. Um desistiu, o outro trancou e o outro é uma bicha chata que não quer saber de nada além de esconder o olho dele atrás daquela franja hor-ro-ro-sa e dar em cima do professor de História da Arte. (eu não tenho nada contra quem fica dando em cima do mais feio professor de todos, mas o cara é mesmo insuportável) O que faz sobrar eu e o Sai. Tá, tudo bem, eu não sou realmente obrigado a só ser amigo de caras que jogam no time colorido, mas é porque realmente, eu tinha feito muitos amigos (amiguinhos, não amigos eternos, entendeu?) no primeiro período – a maioria deles heteros, diga-se de passagem -, e por coincidência, todos eram de cursos diferentes e acabaram as cadeiras e foram fazer outras que não tinham nada haver comigo. Ou seja, eu e o Sai ficamos a sós durante as aulas, já que ele andava com algumas colegas minhas, e embora que eu estivesse sempre tentando me afastar dele no começo, ele começou a se aproximar de mim.

Ah, e é claro, sem falar que metade da população masculina da minha sala tá no dilema "ser ou não ser gay: eis a questão?", o que os faz querer se afastar de mim com medo de que eu me apaixone por alguns deles coisa e tal. Frescura de gay não-assumido, digo eu por experiência própria. E os heteros, bem, na verdade, eles são até legais, mas ainda não deu tempo de se aproximar direito – meu período só começou há três dias. Sem falar que muitos deles são dessas irmandades bobas de universidade (aquelas onde os caras ficam disputando pra ver quem transa com mais gente até o fim do semestre. Mais _gente_, o que indica que vale qualquer coisa que seja humana, embora eles insistam que eles só fazem com meninas, o que é mentira, o que sinceramente, me dá bastante medo) e que alguns deles tem preconceito. E também tem o povo de outros cursos que tão aqui e eu mal sei quem são. Talvez um deles seja meu novo amiguinho no futuro. Ou não.

Tá, eu e o Sai somos amigos, e somos só nós dois porque muitos fatores externos atrapalham o aumento do nosso ciclo de amizades, até porque se eu quisesse ser amigo de uma bicha, tem muitas mais legais que o Sai por aí. Em breve você entenderá porque.

Conclusão: nós dois somos gays por pura coincidência. Tá, não por pura coincidência, mas tem bastante coincidência nisso aí.

Cheguei à bancada e sentei ao lado do Sai. A sala estava cheia. Eu larguei a minha lindérrima mochila laranja no chão e sentei.

- Boa tarde. – Ele cumprimentou, olhando para o nada.

- Boa tarde! – Eu disse alegremente de volta, dando um sorrisão pra ver se ele se animava, mas a cara dele nem se mexeu. Ai, ai... O que pode animar o Sai quando meu sorriso não funciona? Ah, fofoca é claro. E por sorte eu tinha uma bomba. Eu não pude me conter e fui logo fazendo aquela cara de mistério.

Ele olhou pra mim desconfiado. Tínhamos menos de seis meses de convivência, e mais algumas semanas de amizade, já que eu já cheguei a conversar com ele antes do segundo período, mas eu tenho que admitir que para conhecer alguém como eu, aquele curto período de tempo era o suficiente pra ficar sabendo de todas as minha manias, vícios e trejeitos. E principalmente se era uma pessoa tão observadora quanto o Sai. É que na verdade eu sou uma pessoa bem simples de entender e bastante previsível, embora eu odeie admitir.

- Qual é o babado? – Ele perguntou, meio que cochichando, o que na verdade nem precisava, já que todo mundo tava conversando e entretido em seus próprios assuntos.

- Hum...Sabia que você tava interessado, seu fofoqueiro! – Eu acusei, ainda com um certo jeito de mistério. Ele fez uma cara "e daí que eu quero ouvir?" e mandou:

- Desembucha logo! – Ele disse ansioso. Ele era a rádio da sala. Sabia da vida de todo mundo da turma. Tanto que quando as pessoas queriam mesmo saber de alguma coisa, elas procuravam ele no intervalo e chamavam ele pra um canto qualquer e perguntavam. Eu até ria quando ficava sabendo o que algumas pessoas perguntavam, pois sabe como é, tinha "santinho" fazendo pergunta digna de "diabinho".

Em termos de informação da sala, ele era a internet viva. E era realmente raro que alguém soubesse de algo que não ele não sabia, e quem me dera eu! Ele era um monstrinho da informação, e era a primeira vez, acho que em minha vida inteira, que eu sabia de algo que ele não sabia. Chegava a ser até emocionante.

- Tá, eu digo. Mas você tem que adivinhar. – Eu disse, sorrindo. Ele me olhou com cara assassina e eu ri. O melhor jeito de irritar Sai é ficar enchendo abobrinha e não deixar ele saber o que ele quer – ou ter o que ele quer. Mas eu olhei pra ele de um jeito que eu acho que deu pra entender que eu não ia contar até que ele chutasse.

- Uhm...A Kurenai e o Asuma se divorciaram? – Ele perguntou, sabendo que tinha errado. Ele tinha falado só pra eu dizer mais rápido.

- Não, não, é bem diferente disso. – Eu disse, fazendo certa malícia. Ele sacou, como sempre.

- Quem dormiu com quem? – Ele parecia estar pra ter um enfarte. Tá vendo? Ele não se agüenta. Ô língua abençoada que esse aí tem. Já tava quase se matando pra saber do que eu tava falando.

- Ah...Você já adivinhou. – Eu fingi estar desanimado. Mas eu suspirei e disse: - O Kiba e o Shino dormiram juntos. Ou melhor, dormem.

Sai olhou pra mim impassível. Ele retorceu a cara e disse:

- Credo, Naruto, isso é nojento! – Ele resmungou virando a cara. Quem ouvisse essa conversa de longe e não nos conhecesse iria achar que o Sai é um fresco preconceituoso. E ele é. Só que as pessoas falariam isso pelo fato dele estar xingando dois gays – embora que não-assumidos-, mas ele é por outros motivos, como ele explicou logo depois, mesmo que sem saber: - Eles são feios!

Sim, o Sai é um fresco preconceituoso. Como ele mesmo diz: odeia gente feia. E o pior é que esse safado é bonito e pode falar isso, tenho que admitir.

Se bem que eu não posso reclamar, né? Se ele é meu amigo, pelo menos eu tenho uma garantia de que não sou tão feio, dattebaiyo.

- O Shino e o Kiba? – Eu perguntei, passado. Fala sério, eles eram bonitos! E muito! – Sai, acho que cê não tá enxergando direito. Eles são lindos!

- Tá, são bonitos, não lindos. Mas muuuuito bizarros. – Ele disse, com o nariz empinado. – Principalmente aquele Shino. Eu pensei que ele era uma coisa feia de outro mundo até que a gente viu ele na praia naquele dia. – É, eu tinha que admitir. Eles eram meio estranhos às vezes. Tá, na verdades eles eram estranhos quase que em tempo integral. O Kiba tinha aquelas tatuagens nas bochechas e andava por aí com um casacão com o gorro sempre em cima da cabeça. E o Shino andava por aí com óculos escuros e casacão também, e era quase mudo.

Kiba era muito fofo, tenho que admitir. O tipo de cara que eu namoraria sem problemas. Mas o Shino era o maior estranho. Só descobri que ele era bonito quando eu e o Sai e galera – sim, a nossa turminha da qual nos separamos no começo do semeste - fomos à praia uns meses antes, no verão. E quando vimos, lá estavam Kiba e Shino de sunguinha e como pessoas normais na praia, só os dois e duas mulheres que pareciam ser da família do Kiba.

Bem, o negócio é que quando o Shino resolveu dar um mergulho no mar e saiu da água com os cabelos molhados e sem aqueles óculos escuros horríveis, todo mundo ficou de queixo caído. Ele era bonito. E não era pouco. Do Kiba a gente já sabia, mas o Shino era um gato e isso era novidade. Ele era tão bonito que aquilo ficou sendo o nosso principal assunto pelo resto da semana. Mesmo meus amigos heteros ficavam empolgados em falar da beleza do Shino. Era algo muito inesperado.

Mas ele era bizarro. E muito. Mas, fazer o quê, né?

- Ah, deixa de ser chato, Sai. Eles se amam! Você devia estar feliz por eles! – Eu disse. Ele me olhou com o olhar mais torto do universo. – O que foi?

- Helooo, até parece que você não é um universitário de quase vinte anos quando fala desse jeito. – Ele disse, fazendo com que eu me achasse um imbecil. Definitivamente, essa era a pior qualidade dele. Sai consegue fazer com que qualquer criatura se sinta a mais idiota do mundo quando ele fala desse jeito. Você se sente menor que uma ervilha, e pior que uma podre. – Eles não estão apaixonados nem nada, Naruto. Só são dois universitários desocupados com hormônios em ebulição sem namoradas que dividem o mesmo quarto. É _claro_ que eles vão transar à primeira oportunidade, seu baka.

Eu não disse que ele é bem azedinho?

- Você nunca vê o lado positivo das coisas. – Eu resmunguei, fazendo bico. Pô, eu tinha acabado de contribuir para a rede de informações ilimitadas dele e ainda mais com uma das melhores informações que ele podia ter: saber que dois dos caras mais machos da nossa turma realmente tavam transando. Quem é que poderia arranjar uma informação tão boa assim e dizer pra ele na maior cara de pau que nem eu fiz?

Eu tava dando uma das maiores provas de amizade que eu já dei pra alguém à ele e ele ainda por cima ficava reclamando!

- Não. Na verdade você que deve parar de pensar como uma garotinha colegial portadora da complexo da Cinderela. – Ele resmungou. É nessas horas que eu tenho vontade de bater na cara dele até que ele fique roxo e inchado.

Mas afinal eu tive que aceitar.

- Aff, cê não tem jeito, viu! – Eu resmunguei. Era o melhor jeito de me conformar – sabia bem que ele nunca iria pedir desculpas.

- Bom dia. – Uma voz grave e bonita de homem chamou a atenção da gente. Quando eu, Sai e o resto da turma inteira nos viramos, demos de um cara MUITO lindo. Ele era bronzeado, alto, com cabelos pretos e presos num rabo de cavalo bem charmoso. Tinha umas olheiras enormes, o que sinceramente, dava um charme especial. Ele usava uma camiseta vinho lisa, calça jeans, tênis e um casaco de couro preto muuuuuuuuito charmoso.

- Descobri o novo prato que vou comer no jantar. – O Sai cochichou com os olhos vidrados no cara antes mesmo dele se apresentar. Ele era bonitinho, eu tinha que admitir.

Tá, ele era um deus na terra.

Mas, mesmo assim, não fazia meu tipo. Mas fazia o perfil do Sai, e principalmente por que ele tinha um ar de ser daqueles caras sérios e meio assustadores – o tipo de cara que o Sai mais gostava. Mas vendo assim, não deu pra acreditar muito neles dois.

- Foi mal por cortar tua onda, mas ele tem a maior cara de hetero, dattebaiyo. – Eu disse, com sinceridade. Ele tinha cara de ser o tipo de homem que gosta de pegar menininhas sem compromisso, e não qualquer menininha; tinha que ser uma daquelas menininhas lindíssimas e meio frescas. E era daqueles que pegava uma por noite. Era o tipo de cara também popularmente conhecido por "El Comedor".

- Não tem problema. Eu faço ele virar gay. – Sai disse determinado. Outro de seus defeitos: mais onipotente que ele só Deus mesmo. Sai é o tipo de pessoa que não economiza na prepotência e petulância. E o que mais me irrita é que ele sempre consegue o que quer e nunca se dá mal.

O ego dele bate na lua, 'ttebaiyo.

- Sou o professor temporário Itachi. O professor titular de vocês está com sérios problemas de saúde e não vai aparecer por aqui por algum tempo. – Eu tinha acertado. Ele não era nada simpático, na verdade, era bem sombrio.

- Itachi... – Sai suspirou, secando o cara. Céus, que vergonha.

- Pára de olhar pra ele assim. – Eu reclamei. Tudo bem que Sai sempre conseguia o que queria, mas pelo amor de Deus, mais absurdo que isso só seria mesmo o Rambo vestindo meia-arrastão. Ele é cheio de artimanhas, mas não o suficiente pra conseguir um cara daqueles tão fácil.

Ou pelo menos foi o que eu achava até que no outro dia ele ficou esfregando na minha cara que eles tinham ficado naquela mesma noite, depois que ele perseguiu o pobre professor até uma boate e fingiu que eles tinham se encontrado por acaso.

Absurdo, né?

**Enquanto Ainda Somos Jovens**

**1ª Aula: Vida de universitário**

Vida de universitário não é bem uma pérola. Principalmente a minha.

Eu tenho um amigo de caráter duvidoso, estudo publicidade e propaganda, tenho dezenove anos e me chamo Uzumaki Naruto.

Moro nos dormitórios da faculdade e divido o quarto com um cara chamado Gaara que faz medicina. Sou loiro, olhos azuis, fofinho, meio bronzeado e tenho gloriosos 1.74 de altura (eu sei que não é muito, tá? Mas não humilha...), peso 66kg. E sou gay.

Pelo que as pessoas me dizem, não dá pra saber que eu sou gay à primeira vista; é preciso conviver uns dias comigo pra descobrir.

Eu não falo afetado e nem ando rebolando por aí. Mas acho que não me importaria de fazer isso.

É que eu vim de uma família conservadora e cristã até morrer. O sonho da minha mãe era que eu fosse seminarista, ou qualquer coisa dessas. E eu acho que é por isso que eu não falo diferente nem ando diferente. Sabe, eu fui criado em um ambiente bem machista e completamente contra homossexuais, tanto até que quando me assumi, fui expulso de casa e acolhido por meu tio-avô - que é um famoso escritor de romances eróticos e pornográficos heterossexuais. Ele começou a me entupir de material pornográfico hetero numa tentativa de retrocesso e vivia me implorando pra não sair rebolando e nem ficar cantando caras por aí. Ah, e a coisa que era mais proibida era que eu levasse algum namorado pra casa.

Bem, acho que foi por isso que eu não virei nenhum gay-super-assumido, porque como diz o Sai, era pra eu ter sido ou uma drag, ou um tras. Mas, por causa de toda essa opressão, virei um cara bem hetero. Tenho até receio de ir pra a parada...

E deve ser por ter tido a minha sexualidade tão oprimida que hoje em dia eu me ocupo de ficar fazendo besteiras e falar da vida dos outros ao invés de ir pra "ação" – como vocês viram, me divirto fofocando como falando do Shino e do Kiba. A minha vida é bem trash, não faço praticamente nada que preste a não ser estudar de vez em quando pra não repetir de período e trabalhar a noite toda e nos dias que eu não tenho aula de tarde também. Sabe como é, né? Meu pai paga uma parte da minha faculdade – escondido da minha mãe, que não me considera mais seu filho - e meu tio-vô a outra. Para despesas pessoais, eles pagam uma merreca, e sem falar que eu tenho que juntar dinheiro pra comprar meu próprio apartamento quando sair da universidade, e por isso eu tenho que trabalhar num bar durante a noite e nos dias livres, trabalho numa loja de material para esportes à tarde.

Os meus passa-tempos são navegar na net e jogar basquete (esse último tem ficado de lado nos últimos dias). Durante os finais de semana, eu trabalho (dois empregos. Ninguém disse que a minha mesada é gordinha) e quando eu tenho uma folga, saio geralmente pra a praia, ou então fico em casa mesmo dormindo. Eu sei que eu tenho uma vidinha bem fútil, mas ela cansa, sabia?

Não sou aquele aluno exemplar, na verdade passei meus anos de escola sendo um vagabundo, mas acontece que agora, se eu repetir algum período, meu tio e meu pai vão parar de pagar a universidade, o que significa que eu _tenho_ que estudar não importa como, o que às vezes se torna bem difícil já que de vez em quando eu tenho que me privar das minhas poucas horas de sono pra ficar na frente dos livros.

E olha que isso nem é tão recompensado às vezes, porque tem uns professores filhos da puta que te dão cinco mesmo se você tiver feito a melhor prova do mundo.

E, apesar de eu gostar muito de namorar, agora eu estou solteiro e pretendo ficar solteiro por mais um bom tempo. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar namorando; eu preciso me focar nos estudos, se não, vou tomar no rabo. Não que seja ruim, mas estou me referindo ao lado ruim da coisa toda.

É, eu sou um cara totalmente normal. Quer dizer, trabalhar feito doido e estudar como lunático enquanto se está na universidade não é uma coisa que os jovens de hoje em dia fazem. Teoricamente, a única coisa que me difere de um cara 'normal' é que eu sou gay.

Minha mãe me rejeita porque ela acredita na religião mais do que em qualquer outra coisa. Quando eu saí de casa, ela queimou tudo o que era meu, inclusive fotos. Só restaram algumas, que meu pai guardou escondido. Ela até hoje diz que eu sou uma criação do demônio.

Meu pai me aceita, ele até me liga mais ou menos três vezes na semana pra saber se eu estou bem, mas ele não se encontra comigo nem liga demais, porque ele tem medo que a minha mãe descubra. Isso até iria parecer desculpa esfarrapada de alguém preconceituoso demais, mas é que realmente, a minha mãe poderia realmente pirar se soubesse que meu pai ainda se encontra comigo. E eu tô falando de pirar de ir pra hospício.

Bem, soube por intermédio de meu pai – minha mãe não fala comigo há quatro anos – que eu tenho um irmãozinho. Ele nasceu fazem dois anos, o nome dele é Shiro, e eu nunca o vi pessoalmente, mas otou-san mandou umas fotos por fax, pra se eu quisesse ver.

Ele é muito fofo! Mas isso já faz um ano, agora. Ele deve tá bem maior, mas quando eu vi ele, ele era gordinho, ruivinho, que nem a minha mãe, e bem branco, com os mesmos olhos que eu e meu pai.

Não sei muito da vida deles, agora. Só sei que se mudaram de casa, porque a minha mãe insistiu, disse que queria me esquecer. É a mais ou menos uma hora de metrô daqui do bairro da universidade, mas eu nem ouso pisar naquela área. Só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer se a minha mãe me vir de novo.

Bem, e é por isso que ser gay mudou a minha vida. Mas eu já sabia que as coisas iriam mudar quando eu me assumisse, mas eu esperava ter mais apoio, ou pelo menos algum respeito.

- Esse homem é um deus. – Sai comentou aos sussurros, enquanto copiávamos umas coisas que o sensei tinha mandado a gente anotar. Ele ainda estava admirado com o Itachi.

- Sai, estamos em aula, por favor, pára com isso. – Eu pedi. Tava morrendo de vergonha. Já pensou se aquele homem reparasse que o Sai tava secando ele daquele jeito desde o começo da aula?

- Quem se importa? – Ele perguntou, sem dar a mínima. – Ele é realmente gostoso.

- É, já deu pra reparar que você acha isso. – Eu critiquei, com sarcasmo. Tinha horas que eu tinha vontade de sair correndo de junto dele. Eu ia passar uma humilhação sem precedentes se o professor visse aquilo.

- Ah, é, a propósito, como é que você descobriu o lace do Kiba e do Shino? – Ele perguntou, tirando um pouco os olhos do cara. Ufa!

- O Gaara me contou. – Eu disse, simplesmente. Sai ficou surpreso. Eu também tinha ficado, era raro Gaara falar da vida de alguém. Ah, só lembrando, Gaara é meu colega de quarto.

- Sério? – Sai questionou, atônito. – Como foi que ele soube?

- O dormitório do irmão dele é do lado do deles. – Eu justifiquei, fazendo uma cara de sabichão de propósito. – Ele tava reclamando ao Gaara que ele não conseguia dormir direito porque os caras que dormiam do lado ficavam transando e faziam muito barulho de madrugada. Segundo o Gaara, Kankurou tava pensando até em fazer uma denúncia anônima à administradora dos dormitórios, mas aí o colega de quarto do Kankurou passou um bilhetinho por baixo da porta deles, ameaçando contar pro campus todo se eles não fizessem menos barulho. Aí eles pararam.

- Uau. – Sai disse, impressionado. Eu também tinha ficado; as paredes lá dos dormitórios são super-grossas. Tinham que ser uns animais mesmo pra gemer alto o suficiente pra o som passar por elas e ainda incomodar alguém. – A gente já devia ter desconfiado, né? Eles andam juntos pra lá e pra cá o tempo inteiro.

- Se fosse por isso, o Juugo e o Suigetsu também seriam namorados. – Eu disse, dando de ombros. E foi falando isso que eu e o Sai processamos ao mesmo tempo. Olhamos um pro outro com os olhos arregalados.

- Deixa comigo. – Ele disse, empolgado. – Eu pergunto aos caras que dormem no dormitório vizinho ao deles se eles escutam alguma coisa.

- Ok. – Eu disse. Suigetsu fazia parte de uma dessas irmandades idiotas de comedores, mas o Juugo era o um dos caras mais machos que eu já tinha conhecido naquela universidade - e um dos mais comportados também; embora não me lembro de Sai comentando boatos de ele ficando com alguém - o que me fazia ficar ainda mais ansioso pra saber se eles estavam ou não dormindo juntos.

E foi por aí que nossa conversa entre cochichos parou, e voltamos a copiar em silêncio.

O sensei deu um olhar muito estranho para Sai, que ele não viu pois tava olhando para o caderno, mas eu captei. Mas eu não sabia direito o que aquilo significava, então não disse nada. Achei que ele tivesse reparado e ia passar a fazer marcação nele.

Passamos algum tempo em silêncio, até que ele me passou um bilhetinho:

_Quer ir à Galaxy hoje à noite? _

Galaxy era a balada gay mais badalada da área. Eu amava, mas as entradas eram muito caras e eu tinha que trabalhar. Respondi.

_Foi mal, cara. Hoje eu tenho expediente. _

Ele me respondeu:

_Vamos lá! _

E eu rebati:

_Não vai dar, a gente pode ir quando chegar a grana extra de aniversário. _

Ele ainda não tava satisfeito, e ainda me mandou outro, que dizia assim:

_Temos que aproveitar, Naruto. _

Eu coloquei um "NÃO!" enorme que ocupou o resto do espaço da folha que ainda estava sobrando.

E aí eu olhei pra ele de um jeito que deu pra entender o que eu pensava, e sussurrei, com honestidade:

- Eu ia amar, mas você sabe que as coisas não estão fáceis pra mim.

Ele parou pra pensar um tempo, mas assentiu pra mim com um olhar compreensivo, embora tivesse soltado um "você é muito dramático" abafado. Não era novidade pra ele que a minha vida tava sendo tão difícil.

Acho que a maior vantagem de ser amigo do Sai é que ele respeita você. Quando ele sabe que está mexendo numa ferida muito profunda, pelo menos.

Apesar de ele ser um fresco azedo, ele é um cara muito legal.

- A aula acabou. – O sensei sombrio disse, de um jeito que me assustou um pouco. – Podem ir.

Eu dei uma pressinha e escrevi bem rápido. Minha letra virou um garrancho que só eu podia ler, mas como ninguém nunca me pedia o caderno pra copiar anotação, tava tudo bem. Sai também acabou a dele.

- Vou no banheiro. – Eu disse, pegando minha mochila e me levantando. Ele guardou as coisas dele e disse:

- Espera, eu vou também. – Ele pediu, e eu esperei. Fomos andando até o banheiro.

O banheiro do segundo andar do nosso bloco é muito limpo, ao contrário do esperado. É grande, tem cinco boxes com vasos sanitários, uma parede cheia de urinóis (bem, eu acho que a maioria das pessoas que vai ler isso aqui são meninas, então é aquela coisa estranha que fica grudada nas paredes do banheiro masculino, pra quem só quer fazer xixi), e a parede à frente da onde ficam os boxes é onde tem as pias. Na parede vazia, tem um banco de cimento, onde a gente jogou as bolsas antes de ir fazer xixi. Não tinha ninguém lá além de nós dois.

Eu abri o zíper.

...

- Eu já te disse que o seu pênis é bem elegante? – O Sai me perguntou, olhando pro meu pequeno eu fixamente.

- Já. – Eu disse, meio perplexo com a natureza da afirmação. Ele continuou olhando. – Quer parar com isso?

- Mas eu não consigo. – O Sai disse, vidrado no...você sabe o quê. - Ele tem características tão sublimes...Me lembra a aristocracia européia...

- Quer que eu dê uma mijada no seu pé? – Eu perguntei, realmente mal-humorado. Ele olhou pra o tênis dele. Era um par de Adidas novinhos em folha.

- Hum...É melhor não. – Ele disse, e ficou olhando pra a minha cara.

- O que foi agora? Tá me tarando, é?

- Não, tô tentando parar de olhar pro seu pênis.

- Argh! – Eu resmunguei. Sai sorriu, divertido. Meu xixi acabou, e eu fechei o zíper e fui lavar as mãos. Sai veio logo depois. – Você é muito estranho.

- Eu ainda vou fazer um quadro dele, algum dia. – Ele disse, sorrindo, se divertindo com o terrorismo que fazia. Eu arregalei os olhos, mas preferi não comentar nada. Peguei as toalhinhas de papel e sequei as minhas mãos, fiz uma bolinha com o papel usado e joguei no lixo. Depois, peguei a minha mochila e saí do banheiro, assombrado.

- Ah, e eu já disse que ele...

- Me faz um favor, vamos mudar de assunto? – Eu pedi, fazendo cara de mau-humor. Conhecendo o Sai, ele ia levar a conversa a um rumo bem estranho, onde ele me faria ouvir coisas nojentas e bizarras até que eu vomitasse – como eu fiz uma vez e acabei sujando o corredor quase inteiro.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu fale de outra coisa? – Ele me perguntou, só para o seu bel-prazer. Sádico seboso.

- Olha aqui, se você continuar a falar disso, eu vou vomitar e vou vomitar em cima de você, ok? – Ameacei. Ele estava com os tênis novos dele, então pareceu ficar meio receoso. Sabe como é, eu quase sempre ameaço de blefe, mas, de vez em quando eu faço o que digo. E Sai aprendeu isso de um jeito bem ruim, quando eu coloquei algumas folhas de urtiga na cueca dele uma vez. Vingança por ele ter espalhado por aí que eu gostava do Gaara.

Daquela ele nunca vai esquecer.

Um turbilhão de gente passava pelos corredores àquela hora. Inclusive ex-ficante do Sai.

Adivinha o que meu amiguinho miserável fez?

Piscou pro cara.

É por isso que eu digo: Sai é como uma metralhadora. Atira logo pra todos os lados.

- Galinha. – Eu disse. Ele nem ligou. Eu dizia aquilo sempre à ele, então já estava acostumado.

- Eu me garanto, sei disso. – Ele disse, em tom metido. De novo eu tive vontade de bater na cara dele até ela ficar roxa e inchada.

- É, né, 'cê se garante uma bela DST. – Retruquei. Nas aventuras cavernosas dele, ele já tinha tido tantas DSTs quanto um ser humano tem cabelos. Ele até que tinha que diminuído o ritmo de loucuras feitas por vez. Sabe como é, gonorréia assusta qualquer um.

- Feche sua boca. – Ele mandou. – Eu só tive...aquela coisa, daquela vez.

- Além de sapinho. – Eu disse. Sai fez careta. Ele teve muita sorte de nunca ter pegado algo mais grave.

Tá, talvez nem tenha sido tantas assim.

- Você parece uma metralhadora, atira pra todos os lados. – Eu acusei. Sai me ignorou de novo. Ele não era o tipo de cara que se afeta por qualquer coisa.

- Diga o que quiser. – Ele disse por fim, e me ignorou pelo resto do tempo.

Em fim, chegamos à sala da próxima aula. Os lugares estavam todos lotados. Havia apenas três vazios; nenhum perto um do outro. Teria que me separar de Sai.

- Vamos ter que sentar separados. – Comentou, antes de ir para um dos lugares sobrando; o mais próximo da porta. O professor, em pé à frente do quadro começou a olhar pra mim, como se dissesse: "meu filho, você não enxerga que eu só tô te esperando pra começar a aula?", o que me fez ficar um pouco sem jeito. Então, olhei para o lugar vazio mais próximo e andei pra lá com uns passos bem rápidos.

Algumas pessoas conversavam, e um tava até ouvindo aquela música insuportável que só fica dizendo "Enquanto ainda somos jovens" o tempo inteiro. Mas o professor estava com uma cara tão feia que eu acho que o pessoal se assustou; as conversas pararam e a musiquinha também.

Coloquei a minha mochila laranja muito linda (ah, eu esqueci de descrever ela. É uma da Mizuno, bem esportiva, de um lindo tom de laranja, bem chamativo!) num cantinho ao chão e me sentei, meio duro. O professor parou de olhar pra mim e disse:

- Bem-vindos à minha aula. – E começou a fazer um bocado de embolações, como sempre. Coisa típica de primeira aula.

De cara, o infeliz disse que nos iria mandar fazer um seminário, e eu peguei a minha agenda e comecei a escrever, com a minha letra de garrancho apressado que só eu decodificar (sim, porque ela fica pior que aqueles códigos de guerra europeus).

Não tem aquelas horas onde você fica tão entediado que começa a viajar legal e vai até além de Plutão? Pois, é. Eu tava numa dessas.

Eu só olhava pra frente, devia estar que nem um velhinho em estado vegetativo no seu leito de morte: babando e com olho de peixe morto. Tá, talvez algo nem tão exagerado, mas parecido.

Mas eu reparei que não era o único. Quase todo mundo estava passeando pelo espaço sideral. Os que não estavam, não paravam de bocejar.

O professou terminou de dizer o que queria que fizéssemos no seminário – amém! – e deu o prazo de entrega. Depois, ficou falando umas chatices a mais.

E cansei de viajar na maionese. Sabe aquelas horas que você começa a ficar com tanto tédio e tanto sono que pensar vira um sacrifício? Eu fiquei assim. Agora sim, eu já tava quase babando.

Aí, eu passei o olho na sala. Sabe quando você quer pensar mas não consegue de tanta preguiça e inventa de fazer alguma coisa? No meu caso o que eu fiz foi mexer o pescoço para os lados e olhar cada um dos novos rostos lá da sala.

E como diria o Sai... ô povinho feio.

Quer dizer, eles eram bem normaizinhos. Nenhum excepcionalmente bonito e nenhum tão feio assim – além da criatura que dá em cima do professor de História da Arte sentado bem distante de mim.

Enquanto o professor dava seu discursinho chato, olhei pra todo mundo, e por último para as pessoas que se sentavam dos meus lados. Do direito, era uma menina, que parecia estar dando uma voltinha intergaláctica – mentalmente, é claro - que nem eu tava antes. E do esquerdo era...

Meu Kami-sama do céu.

Eu meio que só olhei de relance, mas depois, não resisti em virar mais a cabeça e olhar melhor. O que era aquilo, por Cristo? Eu fiquei olhando pra ele, mas os nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu virei a cara.

O negócio é que o cara era muito lindo, e muito fofo. Tinha cara de ser um riquinho meio enjoado desses, mas eu ignorei. Ele era lindo demais pra que eu parasse de olhar. Tipo, uma mistura de Sai e Itach-sensei (no sentido de aparência, não venha me lembrar deles dois como um casal, eu ainda estou abatido pensando nessa possibilidade), com um porte diferente. Ele era mais alto que Sai, mas menor que Itachi.

Sério, o cara era lindo!

-…E isso é tudo, então estão liberados. – O sensei disse, finalmente. Enquanto eu tirei os olhos deles para pegar minha mochila, perdi o cara. Ele foi embora.

- E depois eu que sou o tarado que fica assediando as pessoas no meio da aula. – Sai disse, aparecendo do nada como um fantasma. Eu tomei um susto tão grande que dei até um pulinho meio estranho.

- Cara, assim cê me mata do coração! – Eu reclamei passando sermão. Sai murmurou um desculpa meio abafadinho, mas logo se focou em outra coisa:

- Naruto, cê tava quase babando só de olhar pro cara. Sorte sua que ele tava prestando atenção na aula!

Ele ainda por cima conseguia ficar prestando atenção numa aula daquelas? O que era ele? Peter Parkman ou Clark Kent?

Ai, meu deus.

* * *

**CDE não tem volta. Só avisando, pra quem acompanhava, e me perdoem por isso. Fiz bobagem. **

**Mas bem, sempre quis escrever algo assum. Meio fútil, meio dramático. E espero que gostem. **

**Beijos, **

**Mei. **

_**OBS: Esta fic não tem prazos de publicação definidos...Vou tentar colocar uma vez por mês, ou pelo menos a cada 15 dias. Sorry...Mas acho que a idade nos faz ficar mais lerdas... **_


	2. Trabalho é Trabalho

_**Summary: **_**Naruto não me pertence e se pertencesse seria o mangá mais colorido da história dos Yaois. **

**OBS: Palavrões, insinuações de relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia. **

* * *

_**Enquanto somos jovens.**_

**2ª Aula: Trabalho é trabalho****.**

Como já tinha dito antes, eu trabalho às noites e às tardes em dias livres.

No meu trabalho noturno, eu sou um garçom, trabalho num bar, que fica mais ou menos perto da faculdade.

O Konoha Bar é bem bonitinho. É um bar estilo ocidental, que serve bebidas e comida.

É um lugar bem pop, da moda. As paredes são decoradas com ilustrações tipo manga, pintadas nelas com cores bem vivas, e as cadeiras daquelas acolchoadas de couro sintético vermelho. Lá, só tocam música da moda. Beyoncè, Britney Spears, Rihanna, Chris Brown, Green Day, Paramore, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Kanye West, Pussycat dolls...ah, e Michael Jackson, já que agora ele ficou famoso de novo. Sem falar em hits japoneses que estão fazendo sucesso no momento, como aquela musiquinha insuportável que o refrão fica berrando "Enquanto ainda somos jovens!" o tempo inteiro.

Os pratos – as coisas onde você coloca a comida em cima, e não a comida em si - também são diferentes; coloridos e quadrados, sempre com desenhos bem abstratos. Até as lâmpadas lá do Konoha são diferentes, 'ttebaiyo. Tem luzes normais, mas também luzes azuis, amarelas, vermelhas e roxas, o que dão um ar bem hi-tech pra lá. O ambiente é climatizado, e nós garçons somos orientados a colocar roupas bem na moda, tipo um tênis all-star, com calça jeans e alguma blusa com um desenho colorido e coisas do tipo. Pra trabalhar, a gente só coloca um avental preto e um crachá; a intenção é deixar tudo bem fashion.

O negócio é que todo restaurante da moda, é caro, como tudo da moda. Eu mesmo nunca comeria aqui, a não ser que ganhasse numa loteria.

Se eu não trabalhasse aqui, pensando bem, seria difícil até eu pisar nesse lugar.

Já deu pra sacar que financeiramente eu não sou igual Bill Gates, né?

- Naruto! – Uma voz de mulher inconfundível me chamou. Era a Tsunade, a minha chefe, dona do lugar. Eu estava num quartinho que tem nos fundos do restaurante, onde tem um roupeiro de ferro, com um monte de portinhas, cada uma pra um garçom diferente, onde a gente coloca as coisas antes de ir trabalhar. Meu expediente começaria em dois minutos, oficialmente.

- Senhora? – Eu perguntei, respeitosamente. Lógico que eu tinha que ser educado, pois apesar de ela ser só uma pinguça tarada, ainda era a minha chefe.

- Vá lá atender! Estamos abarrotados de gente hoje. – E me pediu, meio grossa, como sempre. Tsunade é loira, com os olhos castanhos, com peitos maiores que os de Pamela Anderson, e tem um apetite voraz por criaturas do sexo masculino, jogatina e sakê – o que ela comprova, pois está com uma garrafa daquelas de um litro numa das mãos. Ela usava os cabelos soltos e um vestido bem decotado preto, e uma maquiagenzinha relativamente leve – sombra preta, brilho labial e mais alguma coisa que eu não sei o que era.

Apesar do que todas as mulheres pensam, nem todo gay entende de maquiagem. E eu sou o exemplo vivo disso.

- Sim senhora. – Eu respondi educadamente, me apressando em colocar a minha carteira dentro do armário. Enquanto me esperava pra alguma coisa, ela pegou a garrafa que tinha em sua mão, tirou a rolha e virou-a de ponta a cabeça de uma vez, bebendo bem uns duzentos ml. de uma vez só.

Não disse? A mulher é um monstro.

- Toma. – Ela disse, me dando um envelope e um recibo. Peguei o meu salário, feliz da vida e assinei o recibo, depois dei pra ela. Logo, saímos da salinha e ela foi para o seu escritório, e eu para o salão onde havia a maioria das mesas. Era lá que eu sempre atendia, responsável pelas mesas de 10 à 20.

Minha mente ainda tava se lembrando do cara – ou melhor, deus grego – que eu tinha visto na aula mais cedo. Haviam se passado quase cinco horas depois que o vi, mas a minha mente ainda não deletava a imagem dele.

Saí dando boa noite e anotando o pedido dos clientes. Tsunade tinha razão, o dia estava expecionalmente cheio para uma quinta-feira. Parecia mais uma noite de sábado ou domingo.

Eu sempre atendo gente bem chatinha, pois a maioria dos nossos clientes são estudantes da universidade mais cara da cidade - riquinhos e filhinhos de papai que têm dinheiro para pagar o Konoha, e o resto são os outros riquinhos frescos que não são universitários e moram pelas redondezas. Ou seja, são todos um bando de imbecis.

Não reclamo muito porque o Konoha é um bom lugar pra se trabalhar. Paga bem e é maneiro e tem uma equipe bem legal. Tenho vários colegas de trabalho que são super-legais. Inclusive a Sakura-chan...

A Sakura-chan uma garçonete que trabalha junto comigo. Ela tem minha idade e também faz na mesma universidade que eu, só que enquanto eu faço publicidade e propaganda, ela tá em medicina. É linda, branquinha, meio baixa, mas cheia de atitude: o cabelo dela é rosa-choque.

O Gaara me falou que ela é meio neurótica durante as aulas – eles se conhecem embora cursem turnos diferentes. Ela é neurótica aqui também, mas é muuuuito legal.

Na verdade, ela é a garota que quase todas as noites me faz me perguntar se eu sou ou não gay de verdade.

Às vezes acho que me apaixonei por ela.

- Sakura-chan! – Eu a cumprimentei sorrindo, quando nos esbarramos na frente do balcão da cozinha, quando cada um de nós ia pegar os seus pedidos.

- Ah, oi, Naruto. – Ela me cumprimentou meio que com desdém. Ela sempre faz isso, mas eu sei que ela não é assim de propósito. Ela é muito cansada, medicina é um curso que exige muito dos seus alunos.

- Novidades? – Eu perguntei, a fim de conversa. Iríamos esperar um pouco por nossos pedidos, então dava pra um papinho rápido.

- Mais ou menos. – Ela disse, sem ao menos olhar pra minha cara, de tão cansada, coitada. – Estou avançando muito no curso, e tenho conseguido tirar as melhores notas de novo.

- Oh, mas isso é ótimo! - Eu disse alegremente. AHHH! Ela é o máximo. Inteligente, bonita, esforçada, trabalhadora, honesta e cheia de atitude. É a garota perfeita!

- É bom, realmente, mas cansa. – Ela disse, suspirando, soprando uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído na frente dos olhos, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados e o corpo apoiado em uma só perna, o que deixou ela numa pose muito foda.

- O importante é que você vai alcançar seu sonho. – Eu disse, dando o melhor sorriso que podia. Infelizmente, o pedido que eu tava esperando saiu e eu tive que ir embora. – Tchau!

- Tchau. – Ela disse, indo pegar o pedido dela que tinha saído também.

Eu entreguei o pedido da mesa e fiquei perambulando no trajeto balcão-mesa por um tempão. De vez em quando eu ainda tinha um flashback na minha mente do rosto do cara lindo da aula de mais cedo. Coisa normal, ele tinha o rosto bonito demais pra se esquecer que nem a gente esquece o que comeu no café da manhã.

Fiquei mais um tempão no restaurante, cerca de quatro horas, quando finalmente à meia-noite pude ir pra casa. Depois de ajudar um dos outros garçons a limpar as mesas, peguei o ônibus e fui em direção aos dormitórios da universidade, um trajeto de vinte minutos.

Fui deixado aos portões de entrada para os dois prédios de dormitórios, o masculino, bloco A, e o feminino, bloco B.

Saí andando até o bloco A, e em três minutinhos cheguei lá.

Os prédios são iguais. São grandes enormes, com um saguão de entrada com vários sofás e cadeiras onde em mesinhas são colocados os jornais e revistas atuais para os estudantes lerem. Depois deles, tem um balcão de mármore circular enorme onde geralmente ficam uma ou duas pessoas pra entregar chaves que os estudantes podem deixar por lá, etc. Lá embaixo também tem banheiros masculinos e femininos, o refeitório, os armários de correspondência e os escritórios da administração. Pra subir, tem um elevador onde cabem seis pessoas de cada vez e longas escadas – que por sinal são as mais utilizadas. As paredes são bege e o piso de mármore.

Eu, como sempre, subi pelas escadas. Vi umas meninas descendo-as e dei-lhes boa noite.

Teoricamente não é permitida a entrada de criaturas do sexo oposto nos dormitórios. Mas isso é teoria, já na prática...

Bem, homens entram nos dormitórios femininos e mulheres nos masculinos. Isso já é praxe, e é algo que a administração não consegue dominar; as pessoas geralmente fingem que vão aos banheiros e sobem as escadas sem que ninguém veja. Ou então, sobem e descem pelas escadas de incêndio mesmo. Bem, universitários querem mais é curtir a juventude, não? Beber até ficar em coma alcoólico e manter uma atividade sexual que pode te fazer entrar pro Guiness faz parte da cultura das massas universitárias de hoje em dia.

Terminei de finalmente subir as escadas e cheguei. Meu dormitório ficava no terceiro andar, quarto trezentos e dois. Era bem perto das escadas, então eu nem precisava andar muito pelos corredores mal-iluminados de lá.

Abri a porta e entrei no meu apartamento. Quando se entra, se dá de cara com os quartos; a primeira coisa que você vê são as duas camas e os armários que ficam colados nas paredes. Ao lado direto da porta de entrada tem a cozinha e do direto a porta – que é daquelas de PVC dobráveis – do banheiro.

Em cima da cama, sentado já com pijama, pernas cruzadas estava o Gaara. Ele estava estudando como sempre – o povo de medicina estuda que nem doido.

- Oi, Gaara! – Eu cumprimentei, e ele olhou pra mim, de relance.

- Oi. – Ele disse, meio baixinho. O Gaara é um cara muito tímido. Ele também não é muito simpático, mas é um muito legal.

- Novidades? – Eu perguntei, fechando a porta ao passar.

- Seu pai ligou mais cedo. – Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Mas pediu pra você não retornar, ele liga depois.

- Ah... – Eu deixei escapar, meio decepcionado. Falar com otou-san sempre era bom. Eu fiquei desapontado por não estar em casa na hora que ele ligou.

Gaara era um cara legal. Só meio estranho. Ele fica entre roqueiro, emo e gótico. Se veste meio estranho, usa lápis de olho e tem um comportamento meio bizarro. Ele não fala nada, e é meio assustador. Só fica parado que nem uma estátua, de braços cruzados e não fala nada na maioria das vezes, mas de vez em quando conversamos. Meio pirado, mas legal. Sakura disse que ele é um bom aluno, apesar de não parecer.

- Você já comeu? – Eu perguntei. Se não, eu tinha roubado uns brownies da cozinha do Konoha enquanto a Tsunade tava no escritório e escondido na minha mochila. Gaara sacudiu cabeça pra cima e pra baixo. Oba, amanhã vou ter brownies pro lanche!

- Você vai dormir cedo hoje? – Ele me perguntou. Já era meia-noite e meia; pra mim, aquilo era realmente cedo.

- Vou, mas você pode deixar as luzes acesas, eu não ligo. – Respondi. Estava cansado, e amanhã eu ia aproveitar que não tinha nada pra estudar pra trabalhar hora extra na loja. Gai – meu chefe – tinha me perguntado se eu podia ir e eu tinha topado – eu recebo mais se trabalhar mais horas que o exigido, e estava precisando vender mais um bocadinho pra garantir meu futuro apartamentozinho.

- Tá bom. – Gaara disse. Ele estuda de tarde também, e geralmente vira as noites estudando e vai dormir lá pras quatro da madrugada.

Eu entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho morno. Saí já de pijama e me joguei da cama, e apaguei. Não tem aqueles dias quando você faz 100.000 coisas e chega morto? Eu tava num desses, e foi por isso que eu só acordei no outro dia, com o toque do meu celular tocando freneticamente já que eu tinha ligado o despertador.

Eu deixei ele tocando. Tava nem aí, e continuei dormindo, mesmo que sem sonhos, e ainda escutando o barulho do celular. Teria passado direto e perdido a hora se o Gaara não tivesse reclamado.

- Se você não desligar essa merda eu vou jogar pela janela. – Ele ameaçou. Sabe aquelas pessoas que falam de um jeito tão suave, frio e mortífero que você realmente sente medo quando escuta a voz delas? O Gaara é uma dessas criaturas, e eu me assustei tanto que dei um pulo da cama e desliguei o celular. Me lembrei que tinha que ir trabalhar, então, tomei um banho a jato e coloquei o uniforme.

Na minha sonolência tinha perdido um tempão. Depois de colocar a roupa, só passei um pente no cabelo, peguei a minha mochila – eu tenho duas, uma preta que eu geralmente levo pro trabalho e a laranja; eu tava com a preta - joguei carteira, crachá, brownies, caderno e estojo lá dentro, coloquei o celular no bolso e depois calcei meus tênis e disparei pro refeitório. O ônibus que eu precisava pegar chegava em oito minutos, e só passava a cada quarenta. Ou seja, eu tinha que voar.

Eu só me lembro que peguei um sanduíche e um café e engoli tudo depois de pagar. Depois, saí correndo até os portões, o que me fez quase derrubar umas três pessoas pelo caminho.

Por sorte, o ônibus tava passando bem na hora que eu cheguei na parada. Mais cinco segundos de atraso e eu tava ferrado. Passei o cartão no sensor e a cancela se !

O ônibus mais parecia um formigueiro, o que me forçou a ficar em pé. Coloquei a mão num daqueles apoios e fiquei esperando, olhando pro nada pelo tempão que se seguiu. Quatro paradas depois eu desci pra pegar o outro ônibus. Esse já estava mais vazio, e deu pra eu sentar. Depois de mais seis paradas, peguei o outro pra poder finalmente chegar ao shopping.

O shopping onde eu trabalho é super-longe da faculdade, mas é um dos mais famosos e movimentados. Ele ainda tava fechado. Os portões de entrada principais estavam trancados, o que me fez, como em todas as vezes que eu ia trabalhar lá de manhã, entrar pela entrada de cargas.

Todo mundo sempre prensa que o shopping é aquela coisa linda, limpa e fresquinha. Bem, isso se deve ao fato de que quase todo mundo nunca sequer pisou na entrada de cargas de um shopping.

Sim, é tudo mentira, porque a entrada de cargas é suja, e quando as lojas de comida recebem carregamento, ela fica bem fedida, já que sempre vem comida estragada no meio. Um monte de caminhões ficam parados lá na frente e só entra pessoal autorizado. Quando você entra lá de manhã é que você vê que é aquela coisa suja e fedorenta, já que é a hora que a maioria das coisas chegam e a correria começa.

Eu passei quase sendo atropelado por um monte de carregadores e um e um apressadinho que quase trombou comigo, e se tivesse feito isso, com certeza a caixa do tamanho de uma jamanta que ele tinha carregado teria caído em cima de mim.

Entrei no shopping e passei por várias lojas, a maioria delas ainda sendo abertas e destrancadas. Subi as escadas rolantes que ainda estavam desligadas e finalmente cheguei na loja onde eu trabalho.

A Mundial Esportes é uma rede nacional de lojas de materiais esportivos. Lá, você encontra de prancha de surf à tênis pra caminhada. Tem tudo quanto você pode imaginar lá dentro; qualquer coisa que estiver relacionada com esportes está em nosso catálogo.

Como sempre, era a loja única loja completamente aberta, iluminada e organizada, graças ao Gai, o meu gerente obcecado pelo trabalho, educação física e qualquer tipo de exercício físico. Bem, o cara é um apaixonado pelo que faz.

Hoje, já que era dia de semana, o movimento era menor, o que significava que quem ficaria lá seriam apenas três vendedores: eu, Lee – o seguidor fiel do Gai-sensei – e a Tenten – uma menina muito legal que por sinal é descendente de chineses.

Eu entrei lá dentro – as portas já estavam abertas – e saí berrando "oi", "alô" e "genteeeeee!" até que ninguém apareceu. Meio sonolento e cansado da correria do troca-troca dos ônibus e da trilha pelo terminal de cargas, eu apenas joguei a mim e minha mochila no sofá de provar tênis.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Quanto silêncio...Uh...Sono...Escuro...Relaxado...Ahhhh...

"_Piiiiii!"__ – _um som agudo estridente e conhecido me fez pular do sofá e me tirou brutalmente do meu estado quase-sonequinha. Quando olhei pra a frente, na frente da estante onde estavam organizados os diversos tipos de tênis, estavam três criaturas com ares que de tão cativantes e estimulantes estavam se tornando assustadores. Quer dizer, pelo menos dois deles, pois um parecia estar aborrecida com aquilo tudo.

Sabe aquelas listrinhas que as tribos de alguns povos tradicionais colocam nas bochechas em sinal de que vão pra a guerra? Tenten, Gai e Lee estavam com elas. Gai e Lee tinham o tal do "fogo da juventude" brilhando nos olhinhos pretos como pares de besourinhos deles, enquanto Tenten parecia estar tanto quanto ou até mais sonolenta que eu e murmurou um 'bom dia' sem graça. Gai estava com o apito ainda na boca, aquele que quase tinha me matado de susto.

- Sentido, soldado! – Meu gerente berrou pra mim, como se ele fosse algum tipo de major e eu de soldado militar. Estava com tanto sono que acabei por ficar só olhando pra a cara dele com curiosidade. Ele e o Lee se entreolharam e me levantaram do sofá com um puxão e me jogaram de bunda no chão.

- EI! – Eu gritei, indignado. A última vez que a minha bunda tinha ficado doendo tanto foi quando eu e meu ex tivemos nossa primeira...caham. Você entendeu. – Que merda é essa? – Perguntei super de mal humor.

- Chega de palavreado imprório! – Gai gritou.

- E de preguiça! – Lee gritou junto.

E como se eles tivessem combinado, ficaram naquela pose nice guy, com brilhinhos estranhos nos olhos e berraram, em tom alto o suficiente pro andar todo ouvir:

- HORA DA SUPER-RENOVAÇÃO DE ESTOQUES DA TEMPORADA! – Merda.

Eu tinha esquecido; estávamos no meio do outono, e a segunda grande remeça de estoque acabara de chegar. Ou seja, era hora de colocar as últimas peças do estoque antigo na promoção e arrumar as novas que tinham chegado, etiquetando, colocando nas araras e fazendo todo tipo de coisa trabalhosa e que me faz ficar com dor de coluna.

Tenten bateu a própria mão na testa, envergonhada. Alguns vendedores de outras lojas que estavam chegado tinham parado na porta assustados com o barulho.

Gai apitou de novo. Me olhou com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e gritou:

- NADA DE PREGUIÇA! Hora de trabalho, moçinho! - Ele disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Tô indo. – Resmunguei, inflando as bochechas. Fala sério, que humilhação! E como se não bastasse, ele e o Lee saíram me arrastando, até a porta do estoque. Tenten foi atrás, mais devagar e com cara de mau humor.

- AHH! Parem com isso, vocês dois! Agarrem a Tenten ao invés de mim, dattebaiyo! – Eu gritei, desesperado. Você fica com mau pressentimento quando duas pessoas de caráter tão duvidoso te arrastam para um lugar escuro vazio, com más intenções. Era por isso que eu demonstrava tanta resistência.

- Não, hora de você trabalhar, Naruto-kun! – O Lee disse.

- Não, não, não! Vão atrás da Tenten! – Eu berrei. Oras, eu estava certo. Por que eu e não ela?

- Ela está _naqueles dias_...Moças devem ser tratadas com mais respeito nesses dias, Naruto! – Gai falou como sempre com aquele tom de bom rapaz. Eu girei os olhos, e quando me dei conta, me jogaram pra dentro da sala do estoque. Depois, jogaram um pano de chão, esfregão, luvas de limpeza, avental, desinfetante e um espanador em cima de mim.

- Isso dói! – Eu reclamei quando a garrafinha de um litro e meio de desinfetante bateu na minha cabeça.

- Limpe tudo! - Eles gritaram pra mim com aquela cara de santinhos, com polegarzinhos pra cima de sorrisão colgate. Olhei torto pra eles, tentando imitar aquele olhar do Sai que faz você se sentir uma ervilhinha podre. Mas não funcionou, e eles bateram a porta e foram embora.

Coloquei o avental, peguei o espanador e comecei a passar em cima das caixas onde eu via que tinha mais poeira. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Sentar e esperar era pedir pra ser demitido.

A sala do estoque é enorme. Tem caixas de todos os tipos e tamanhos, as muito grandes ficam no chão e as menores ficam em prateleiras de ferro presas nas paredes. Ele é meio mal iluminado, coisa do eletricista que não viu direito o papel com as instruções do projeto para o jogo de iluminação e colocou lâmpadas a menos do que deveria.

As paredes são brancas, sujas por marcas de poeira e sujeira. O chão é de cimento e não há mais nada no lugar. Só um amontoado de caixas, algumas abertas e outras fechadas que ocupam maior parte do espaço. Também há, embora que em menor quantidade, pacotes de plástico transparente, que são os das roupas. Esses a gente também coloca nas prateleiras, só que mais pra trás.

A porta se abriu. Ela Tenten com um balde de água na mão.

- Ó, tô deixando o balde com água aqui, viu? – Ela me avisou, com ar de cansada.

- Okay. – Eu disse. Ela fechou a porta e foi embora, mas depois voltou e me disse:

- Ah, mandaram cê se apressar. Sabe como é, ainda vamos ter que pegar as roupas velhas e separar pra a promoção, e ainda etiquetar as novas.

- Aham... – Eu resmunguei, e ela se foi.

Depois de espanar tanto que meus braços ficaram doendo e comecei a espirrar por causa da poeira, eu larguei o espanador num canto e diluí uma parte o desinfetante na água – a marca que o Gai compra é muito forte, e a gente tem que diluir.

Peguei então o esfregão (aquela coisa que parece que tem cabelos nas pontas, sabe?) e passei a limpar o chão.

Alguém aí se lembra da Cinderella? A moçinha loira, olhos azuis e gentil e legal que era obrigada pela madrasta e pelas meias-irmãs à virar a escrava delas? Eu me senti como ela. Só que numa história onde os personagens principais são homens.

Quer dizer, eu tenho um porte elegante, sou loiro e tenho olhos azuis, e sonho com o príncipe encantado quando tô bêbado. Até que tenho uma vocaçãozinha pra personagem de conto da Disney, né?

Bem, o negócio é que eu passei mais um tempão esfregando, como sempre. Como eu não sou o melhor vendedor e tenho talento para deixar as coisas limpinhas e cheirosinhas, geralmente as coisas sobram pra mim; os outros só são um monte de comerciantes preguiçosos que não sabem nem esfregar o chão. E o Gai e o Lee se incluem. Só quem foge um pouco é a Tenten.

A Tenten é aquele tipo de gente super-legal e boa praça que gosta de ajudar todo mundo. Ela é bonita e simpática, e sempre me ajuda a me livrar das maluquices do Gai e do Lee quando são muito absurdas. A gente conversa sobre muitas coisas quando não tem clientes, e eu acho que ela já se ligou que eu sou gay, embora nunca tenha perguntado.

Gai é meu gerente megalomaníaco e responsável pela contabilidade e pela organização. Ele é super-trabalhador (no mal sentido claro; o cara é o maior maníaco por trabalho!), sorridente, mas também tem um lado muito, muito, muito bizarro.

E o Lee...Bem, sabe aqueles caras que aparecem todos os meses no quadro de funcionário do mês sorrindo e acenando, e são super babões com o chefe? Pois é, ele é desse jeito mesmo.

Ele até se deu ao trabalho de se humilhar ao ponto de cortar o cabelo em estilo tijelão só pra ficar igual ao Gai. Francamente, não sei como em pleno século XXI ainda tem gente que se submete a esse tipo de humilhação!

Bem, mas eu bem que não posso falar de humilhação. Quer dizer, parece até que eu sou um escravo medieval desse jeito. Eu podia processar a loja né? O problema é que você tem que ter grana pra processo. E eu não tenho.

Caralho, eu sou mesmo um fodido.

Bem, como um escavo sendo obrigado, limpei o depósito inteirinho sozinho. Quando acabei, cansado, me sentei num canto onde o chão já tinha secado. Levantei meu obro e virei a minha cabeça para o lado, cheirando a minha camisa. Já estava impregnada com o cheiro de frutas cítricas do bendito desinfetante.

Suspirei, coçando a minha cabeça, e depois coloquei a mão no bolso para pegar meu celular. Olhei o relógio bem no topo da tela e não pude deixar de reparar que já tinha passado mais de uma hora dentro do cavernoso e maldito estoque. Mas uma coisa me tirou a atenção mais do que o tempo que eu tinha passado enfurnado ali dentro: meu pai tinha me ligado e eu não atendido.

- Droga! – Eu ralhei pê da vida comigo mesmo. Argh! Malditos Gai e Lee que me fizeram lavar aquilo tudo! Eu queria falar com o otou-san e até teria falado se os dois anormais não tivessem me feito ficar espanando caixas e esfregando o chão por um século.

Não pude evitar de fazer uma cara azeda e amargurada. Droga. E o pior é que eu não podia ligar pra ele. Eu não sabia se ele tava em casa, podia ser perigoso. Saí de dentro da sala, deixando o material de limpeza lá dentro; eu não sabia se havia algum cliente na loja, e sair cheio troço lá de dentro poderia causar má impressão. Saí de lá e no caixa estava a Tenten, lixando as unhas, despreocupadamente. Gai devia estar na sala dele, separando as roupas que deveriam ser etiquetadas e o Lee estava lá na frente, esperando algum cliente.

Olhei o corredor principal do shopping e deixei o queixo sair; havia um bocado de gente andando pra lá e pra cá. Um bocado mesmo. E um bocado não é o movimento de dias de semana, principalmente pela manhã.

- Por que tem tanta gente aqui hoje? – Perguntei meio assustado à Tenten. Ela me disse:

- Hoje é dia dos comerciários. A gente só abriu hoje porque o shopping não fecha. – Oh, realmente, eu tinha me esquecido. – Mas mesmo assim o movimento está muito grande, foi inesperado. O Gai resolveu deixar pra etiquetar os produtos novos depois, por causa disso.

- Sério? – Eu perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça. – Graças à meu Kami-sama! – Disse eu, jogando os braços pra cima. Ela deu um sorriso meio fraco.

- Foi engraçado, o que você fez agora. Só não rio porque estou morrendo de cólica. – Ela disse. Eu já suspeitava. Já sabia que Tenten morre de mau-humor quando fica com cólicas.

- Melhoras. – Eu disse.

- Obrigada.

- Ei, ei, tê com muito cheiro de desinfetante? – Perguntei, chegando bem perto. Ela deu uma respirada profunda, e disse:

- Um pouquinho.

- Argh! Aquele troço horrível. – Eu xinguei. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça pros lados e comentou:

- Liga não, o Gai não tem juízo não. Agora me faz um favor? Será que dá pra colocar esses tênis daqui no mostruário? – Ela me perguntou, apontando uma pilha de caixas de sapato uma em cima da outra. Eu torci o nariz. Mas como sou um cara legal e cavalheiro, disse, embora que meio relutante:

- Ok.

E peguei as caixas, levando-as até as prateleiras de tênis do mostruário.

Bem, o cara não pode ficar de muito bom humor quando está como eu estava: queria falar com meu pai e não podia, tava fedendo à desinfetante e ainda por cima ia ter que colocar os sapatos novos no mostruário e colocar as plaquinhas com os preços. Que saco.

Me virei, pra chamar o Lee pra me ajudar, mas reparei que ele estava atendendo um casal, o que era um impedimento para isso. Algumas pessoas andavam meio dispersas pela loja, olhando. Me virei pra fazer o meu trabalho, até que senti alguma coisa me puxando pela camisa.

Me virei e tinha um menininho olhando pra mim. Ele era tão fofo! Não devia ter mais de oito anos. Me perguntou:

- Onde é que tem bola de baseball, tio?

- Ali. – Disse eu apontando para a estante onde ficavam as bolas.

- Obrigada. Ah, e o seu perfume é muito estranho, tio!

Ok, eu não gosto de falar essas coisas assim quando estou contando as aventuras da minha vida, mas acho que só há uma palavra que pode descrever sem deixar faltar detalhes aquela situação idiota.

Caralho!

- Oh...Você acha? – Eu perguntei, me forçando o sorriso. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça de cima pra baixo. Céus, aquela coisa impregnou minha roupa. Ele foi embora, em busca da bola de baseball, sendo seguido por uma mulher de meia-idade, que eu imaginei ser a avó dele.

Me virei de novo, tirando mais sapatos velhos e trocando por novos. Deus, se você se importa comigo, faça com que nenhuma pessoa conhecida me veja nesse estado.

Lee continuava a atender. Não o casal, mas sim outros clientes que iam chegando.

O movimento do shopping aumentava, já que estava chegando a hora do almoço. Mais pessoas saiam e mais entravam na loja. Gai saiu da sala dele e foi para fora, atender também. Tenten continuou com a cara enjoada, mas ficou atendendo no caixa.

Por fim, troquei todos os tênis. Já devia ter demorado mais de uma hora. Tinha colocado a corrente em todos eles e tirei todos os novos preços.

Mais um tempinho e meu expediente acabava.

O tempo passou e a hora do almoço acabou fazendo com que o movimento da loja diminuísse. As pessoas tinham ido para os restaurantes comer.

- Vou voltar para o escritório. – Gai disse, saindo de lá da frente. Ele se aproximou de mim e deu uma respirada profunda.

- Naruto, como é que você tem coragem de vir trabalhar com esse cheiro? – Ele me perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Você tem mais que aprender a usar loções com o Lee...

E lá da porta de entrada, Lee levantou um polegar e fez pose de bom moço, com os dentes brilhando.

- Desculpe, mas se você compra a pior marca de desinfetante que tem e eu fico impregnado porque tenho que limpar uma droga de estoque o que nem é a minha obrigação, a culpa não é minha. – Eu resmunguei, grosseiramente. Gai ficou boquiaberto. Devo admitir, aquilo não é normal de mim, eu geralmente sou um cara bem legal, mas o cheiro de desinfetante e os comentários sobre ele já tinham feito meu bom-humor ir pro espaço há bastante tempo.

- Calma rapaz. – Meu chefe disse. – Olha...Bem...Talvez você deva tomar um daqueles remédios homeopáticos para melhorar o humor da Tenten. Vai te fazer bem. – Ele disse. Virou as costas e foi embora.

Uma mão encostou no meu ombro, e eu sabia que era ele de novo. Lee tinha mania de fazer isso, ou então catucar suas costas.

- Quié? – Eu perguntei de mau-humor. Um par de olhos pretos me olharam intrigados, curiosos. Olhei pra aquela criatura por completo, me dando conta de que não era o Lee.

O cabelo preto azulado com corte bizarro mas que lhe caia muito bem, os olhos pretos como carvão e a pele branca como a neve não me era estranhos.

Era o cara bonitinho da aula de ontem.

Que vontade de berrar um palavrão.

- Desculpe senhor! – Me retratei, desesperado. Ele apenas continuou a olhar pra mim curioso. – Ahm, err...eu pensei que o senhor fosse outra pessoa.

- Percebi. – Ele disse, em um tom meio arrogante. Mas mesmo assim, muito sexy. Caramba, ele era muito mais bonito do que eu pensei.

- Então, em que posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntei, tentando ignorar meu nervosismo e sendo o mais profissional quanto possível.

- Eu estou procurando por material para tênis. – Ele disse. Era gelado, e objetivo. Com certeza era o tipo de cara chato e riquinho com um rei na barriga. Sim, riquinho, porque a pólo da Tommy era algo que um lascado que nem eu não conseguiria comprar.

Ele vestia calça jeans que pelo corte e modelo jurei ser da Emporio Armani. A pólo lisa cinza da Tommy Hilfiger caia como uma luva nele. A calça também tinha caimento perfeito, e sua cor azul escura combinava perfeitamente com o cinza da camisa, que por sua vez combinava com o tênis básico da Nike que era de um cinza super leve e com detalhes azul escuro.

Bem, o negócio é que ele não tinha menos de a soma de meus salários líquidos de seis meses em roupas. E não parecia se importar. Na verdade, ele não parecia se importar com nada que não fosse ele mesmo.

Ele também devia ter uma jaqueta de couro preta Calvin Klein dentro do BMW ou Mercedes dele esperando no estacionamento, já que estava meio frio.

E apesar de provavelmente ser egoísta e metido, isso não o fazia menos gato. Na verdade só o fazia mais desejável.

Tá, eu meio que tenho uma quedinha por arrogantes, embora tente evitá-los devido ao aprendizado de uma experiência passada...Que você não quer saber qual foi.

Antes que eu pudesse refletir mais sobre as roupas dele – e como ele devia ficar bem sem elas, claro – ele cortou tudo o que eu tinha em mente, me perguntando:

- Então, você pode me ajudar? – Ele me perguntou, como se dissesse: "e então meu filho, vai demorar muito para responder?". Ele respirou, e fez uma pequena e discretíssima, quase imperceptível torção de nariz, como se sentisse algum cheiro ruim.

Caralho, ele sentiu o cheiro do desinfetante.

- A-Ah, claro! Ali, nos fundos, ao lado esquerdo do caixa, ao lado da sessão de materiais de pesca. Quer que eu o acompanhe, senhor? – Questionei, a ponto de suar frio.

- Não obrigada. – Ele disse, educadamente, se retirando. Meus olhos seguiram os passos dele, até que me dei conta e olhei para o chão, envergonhado pelo que tinha feito, quase babando na frente dele olhando para as suas calças e ainda por cima por estar cheirando tão mal.

Ele deve ter me achado um idiota, pensei corando. Meu uniforme de loja e cheiro horrível devem tê-lo afastado, também.

Quer dizer, o uniforme da loja é azul marinho, com calça de tactail esportiva, tênis esportivos que a gente pode tirar a cada seis meses para trabalhar e uma camisa básica com o nome da loja gravado no peito. A minha camisa é bem justa, destaca o meu peitoral mais ou menos olhável. Eu gosto do uniforme, porque não acho feio, mas para uma pessoa acostumada a olhar para Armanis, Guccis, Pradas e eu-sei-lá-mais-o-quê, eu era um sem vergonha perambulando com roupas feias e sem gosto dignas de um sem-teto.

Ouvi uma gargalhada da Tenten vinda do balcão. Quando olhei para ela, tive certeza de que ela tinha reparado que eu tinha achado o cara o maior gostoso, e que eu tinha me humilhado secando ele que nem um retardado.

Com certeza ela sabe que eu sou gay.

Morrendo de vergonha de ter que olhar pra ela rindo de mim daquele jeito, apenas peguei as caixas vazias e os sapatos velhos e saí andando depressa com a montanha de caixas direito para o depósito. Ignorei o fato de não ter visão de nada a minha frente com a montanha de caixas tapando meus olhos e de poder bater de frente com alguém e passei direto, sem olhar para nada, abri a porta com um chute de leve já que ela só estava encostada e entrei, fechando-a com outro chute.

Joguei as caixas num canto e me encostei na parede, respirando fundo pra me recompor. Meu coração palpitava e borboletas pareciam fazer uma rave no meu estômago. Tive de me acalmar, antes que enfartasse ou que Gai me visse e me caísse para trás ao perceber que eu estava tendo uma crise de calores pré-excitação no meio do expediente.

Felizmente não precisei tomar água ou fazer mais esforço que respirar fundo por vários minutos e acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos.

Saí do armário um pouco receoso dos comentários que Tenten ia fazer, mas eu não podia ficar naquela droga de depósito a vida inteira. Quando meu pé bateu fora da sala, ela perguntou, maliciosamente:

- O que é que o Gai vai fazer se descobrir flerte no meio do expediente?

Me aproximei do balcão, e olhei pra ela, sussurrando:

- Desde quando você sabe que eu sou...

- ...Gay? – Ela perguntou, completando a frase. Eu sacudi a cabeça pra cima e para baixo.

- Desde o dia que você disse "hor-ro-ro-so" quando começamos a falar do vestido que a Madonna usou no Oscar passado. – Ela disse. Eu apenas olhei pra ela e ela pra mim por um tempo. Depois, ela concluiu: - Mas não se incomode, eu não ligo pra essas coisas.

- Ah, tá...

- Bem, mas quer uma dica? Pense antes de falar da roupa de famosas pro Gai. Eu acho que ele é um mau-assumido, sabe, mas de qualquer forma, ele vive xingando os gays.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse com desgosto. E sabia mesmo. Fiquei feliz da Tenten não ligar pra isso. Feliz o suficiente para me esquecer por alguns momentos do constrangimento de mais cedo.

- Vai almoçar? – Ela me perguntou.

- Meu expediente acaba em vinte minutos. – Eu disse. - Vou comer depois e em outro lugar. Os restaurantes aqui do shopping são muito caros. Nossa, eu queria sair logo cedo...Vou acabar chegando tarde na aula.

– Hum...Sabe de uma coisa, por que cê não vai embora logo? Quer dizer, se você quiser eu aviso pro Gai que você tava se sentindo mau e saiu...

- Sério? Você faria isso por mim? – Eu perguntei, com os olhinhos brilhando. Ela disse:

- Claro, por que não?

- Eu te amo! – Eu disse, puxando a cabeça dela pra perto de mim e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Ela riu.

Então, eu peguei a minha mochila que havia sido jogada junto comigo no depósito e saí de fininho, sem que o Lee percebesse. Ele estava atendendo um cliente na hora.

Andei pelos movimentadíssimos corredores do shopping. Lembrei que os elevadores já estavam ligados, então fui para lá.

Xxxxxxxxx

O elevador do shopping é disponível para todos, mas geralmente só deficientes físicos e idosos usam.

Bem, como eu estava com pressa e o elevador era mais perto, fui pra lá.

Uma pessoa entrou antes de mim, e ela segurou para que eu entrasse também. Eu apressei meus passos para chegar lá mais rápido e consegui. As portas se fecharam.

- Obrigado. – Eu disse, quando as portas finalmente se fecharam.

Meu deus.

A pessoa que tinha entrado comigo era o cara bonitão da aula e do material de tênis.

- Não há de quê. – Eu fiquei envergonhado, não sei se corei. Mas tive a certeza de que ele era rico.

Pelo amor de Kami-sama, quem é que hoje em dia fala "não há de quê"? Isso é coisa de gente stylish.

Bem, centrado em meus pensamentos sobre a classe social dele, levei um susto quando o elevador parou. Olhei para cima ao mesmo tempo que ele, e depois, nos entreolhamos.

Merda.

Tô preso no elevador com o cara gostosão da aula de ontem.

* * *

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Sinto muito pela demora, mas por favor, entendam que meus horários estão simplesmente, como diria minha tia "no samba do criolo doido". Uma loucura só. **

**Agora, respondendo às reviews:**

_**Katsucchi:**_

**Pois é. ABRA SUAS ASAS E SOLTES SUAS FERAS! Vê se acompanha mesmo, viu nega? Beijooocas!**

_**Phantomgeek:**_

**Hehehe. Sorry, mas acho que vai ser meio difícil te dar o link da música...Na verdade, esse refrão saiu da minha cabeça, huahauahua!**

**Bem espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo. Acompanha please! **

**Abraços. **

_**Fabianadat:**_

**HAUHAHHAUHAUAHU!**

**Bem, que bom que eu não morri né? Assim eu fico postando fics aqui pro pessoal ler...**

**E é mesmo, as fics de Naruto tem diminuido ultimamente. Passei um tempo sem visitar o FF e quando voltei, me surpreendi com a diminuição de postagens. **

**Bem, quanto ao negócio dos prazos, é mesmo uma praga, colega. Justamente quando você diz "posto no dia tal" nunca dá pra postar. **

**Espero que goste da fic, beijos!**

_**Sabrininha-chan:**_

**Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. **

**Bem, quanto aos lemons, prefiro não fazer promessa. Nunca escrevi um na minha vida e sinceramente, não sei se me sinto completamente preparada para fazer um. **

**Vê se acompanha, please! Abraços. **

_**Maah. Sakura Chinchila:**_

**Espero que você fique dando umas olhadas por aqui. Gostou?**

**Abraços. **

_**yeahrebecca:**_

**NÃÃÃO! SOCORRO! JESUS, ELA VAI PEGAR NO MEU PÉ!**

**ME SALVA SENHOOOOOR!**

**Por favor, não pegue pesado comigo. Eu tenho medo quando você começa a se empolgar demais com alguma coisa...É como se a sua aura ficasse tão forte que me oprime mesmo havendo 1.200km. de distância entre nós. **

**Beijiiiinhos! S2**

**

* * *

**

Próximo capitulo: Acidentes Acontecem.

Beijos,

_Mei. _

**01.10.2010**


	3. Acidentes Acontecem

**GENTE! DESCULPEM O ATRASOOO!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu queria muuuuuito que sim!**

**Fic SasuNaru - Forever and always!**

* * *

**Enquanto Somos Jovens**

**3ª Aula: Acidentes acontecem.**

Bem, no começo comecei a achar que tudo iria bem. Ora, estamos falando de um elevador no meio de um shopping entupido de gente. No máximo em meia hora aquilo já estaria concertado e iríamos descer dali, e eu não precisaria olhar pra a cara daquele bonitão nunca mais.

Mas as minhas opiniões começaram a mudar quando uma faísca muito suspeita saiu do teto e a energia caiu.

Olhei para o cara ao meu lado. Ele olhou para mim por instantes, mas depois virou o rosto, despreocupado.

Eu entendi. Uma faisquinha não é nada né, gente? Depois de meia hora eu estaria fora daquele elevador, com certeza.

Ou pelo menos foi o que pensei quando olhei para a tela do meu celular uma hora depois. Ninguém tinha aberto a porta.

Minhas pernas cansaram depois de passar mais de uma hora em pé esperando. Tirei uma parte do tapete e sentei no chão debaixo que estava limpo; deus me livre de sentar naquele tapete seboso!

O cara ao meu lado me olhou de relance. Não estava com nenhuma sacola, o que indicava com certeza ele não tinha achado o que queria lá na loja.

Peguei a minha mochila, sentindo o estômago roncar. Abri o zíper e o depósito de isopor dos brownies. No bolso lateral tinha uma caixinha de lenços descartáveis. Tirei um e peguei um bolinho. Coloquei na boca.

O anjo caído do meu lado olhou para mim, e sem pensar muito eu ofereci:

- Quer um?

Ele olhou pra mim, meio curioso. Não sei se foi porque eu tava com uma cara meio de tapado na hora, com um bolinho enfiado na boca e com os olhos bem abertos olhando pra ele, ou se foi porque ele nunca devia ter ficado trancado num elevador de shopping com um vendedor bestão cheirando a desinfetante e ele lhe oferecesse um brownie.

Bem, o negócio é que ele recusou.

"Sobra mais." – Eu pensei pra mim mesmo. Mesmo ele sendo um cara lindo e estivesse me achando a coisa mais bizarra do universo, eu passei a sentir menos isso.

Sabe como é, apesar da Tsunade ser só uma bêbada tarada, a receita de brownies dela continuava sendo insuperável. E eles te faziam esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

- Meu nome é Naruto. – Eu disse, quando acabei o primeiro bolinho, e enquanto pegava o próximo. – Namikaze Naruto.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Ele disse.

E me engasguei com o brownie.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha.

O clã de advogados e juízes mais tradicional da cidade.

E o mais abonado também.

Olhei pra ele meio assustado, enquanto tratava de engolir o pedaço de bolinho preso na minha garganta. Ele olhava pra mim, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Acho que ele deve compartilhar o sobrenome dos Uchihas, e só. Que eu saiba, a família Uchiha tem muitos integrantes; inclusive, uma parte da família tem outro tipo de empresa, que não é a firma de advocacia.

Bem, mas não importava muito de que parte da família ele era.

Porque toda a família Uchiha nada em dinheiro, independentemente de que ala eles sejam.

Ele me encarava e única razão pela qual ele olhava pra mim daquele jeito era porque eu comecei a balançar meus braços nervosamente e a ficar meio azul quando eu percebi que o bendito brownie não descia de jeito nenhum, e nem menos me deixava respirar.

Eu ia morrer sufocado com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate enfiado na garganta.

- Naruto? Você está bem? – Ele me perguntou, meio assustado.

- Sufocando... – Eu respondi com a voz completamente diferente do normal, segurando meu pescoço, agoniado. Tentava tossir pra ver se ele saía, mas não conseguia. – Não... respiro...

Bem, só sufoquei por uns momentos a mais, pois Sasuke me puxou pelos ombros, me virou e com uma técnica profissionalíssima me fez botar o brownie pra fora. Ele voltou pra a minha boca e eu engoli.

Eu fiquei uns minutos agonizando, sem fôlego. E ele continuou a me deixar sentado em cima dele.

Depois que me recuperei, é que me dei conta. De quê? De nada mais nada menos que uma barriga muito sexy encostada nas minhas costas.

Antes que alguma coisa pior acontecesse, me afastei dele, depois de fechar a caixinha com os brownies. Ele notou minha saída brusca, e como eu me incomodei com isso. Passou a me observar curioso.

- O-O-obrigado. – Eu disse, com voz trêmula, ficando do outro lado do elevador.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, com uma pontinha de preocupação, embora que estivesse cheio de desdém.

- Ó-Ótimo! – Eu quase gritei, fazendo um sorriso completamente forçado.

E foi naquele momento que, graças a deus, as luzes ligaram, e o elevador começou a descer até o térreo.

Sasuke continuava a me olhar como seu eu fosse um ET, mas eu me fiz de doido e continuei a olhar para a porta.

Quando ela abriu, foi aquele bafafá. Gai e Lee berravam histéricos, para médicos voaram para cima de mim e os curiosos aplaudiam.

Eu fiquei confuso, olhando para todos os lados, sem saber o que fazer. Os paramédicos me arrastaram para uma mesa e uma cadeirinha que estava perto e um agarrou meu braço para tirar minha pressão, e o outro veio com uma lanterna pra cima de mim, colocando nos meus olhos. Eles só disseram que iriam tirar alguns exames de segurança e depois voaram pra cima em outros ângulos. Um veio escutar meu coração e o outro checar meu pulso.

- Você está bem. – Um deles disse, depois de mais vários exames. – O seu coração só está um pouco acelerado e sua pressão um pouco baixa, mas parecem ter desacelerado e subido nos últimos minutos.

- É que eu tenho meio que uma claustrofobia leve. – Eu disse, meio nervoso. Quando terminei a frase, automaticamente eles tiraram dos bolsos mais uns aparelhos estranhos de exame. – Mas eu acho que não há necessidade de mais exames! – Eu falei, nervoso. Eles abaixaram os braços. Um deles perguntou:

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – Eu disse, com um sorriso forçado. – Tô liberado?

- Não. - Uma mulher toda bonita, linda e maravilhosa chegou, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

Logo descobri que ela era a porta-voz do shopping ou coisa parecida. Sei que ela me deu um papel com um pedido formal de desculpas do shopping e pediu pra eu assinar um termo dizendo que o shopping não tinha culpa, ninguém ia ser processado, o elevador é que tinha se revoltado e provocado o acidente e blá, blá, blá...

Sei que no fim, eu só risquei o meu nome de uma vez no bendito papel, porque a mulher não parecia querer me deixar em paz caso eu não assinasse aquela coisa.

Depois disso tudo, o que me comeu um tempo danado, saí andando, e Gai e Lee vieram me agarrar.

- NARUTO! QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO! – Gai berrou aos prantos.

Bem, só levei mais uns quinze minutos tentando explicá-los que estava bem e que era capaz de ir pra casa sozinho, ninguém tinha que me acompanhar. Tenten tinha ficado na loja, mas eu pedi pra avisar que eu estava bem.

Depois disso, saí pelas portas normais. Não tinha necessidade de ir pra a entrada de cargas mesmo.

Algumas pessoas ainda me olhavam de relance quando eu passava. Provavelmente eram os curiosos que estavam cercando o elevador antes, e que deviam ter me visto sair.

Passei pelo estacionamento e saí dos limites do shopping, esperando o ônibus. Felizmente ele não demorou muito, e eu subi.

O caminho todo demorou um tempinho, talvez tanto quanto tinha levado de manhã.

Esquecendo as recomendações dos para médicos que falavam alguma coisa sobre descanso e estresse pós-traumático, eu desci no campus e fui em direção a aula. Como eu tinha passado mais de uma hora no elevador, o atraso me faria perder a primeira aula do dia, antropologia, justamente o que eu tinha mais dificuldade. Então eu corri, até que uma mão no corredor agarrou meu braço.

- Ai! – Eu resmunguei, sentindo a mão me agarrando com força. Me virei e era Sai. – Sai? Quié que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Boa tarde para você também, meu caro Naruto. – Ele disse, com um tom que se aproximava daquele que te faz sentir a pequena ervilha podre em pessoa, e um daqueles sorrisos doentiamente forçados. – Estou aqui porque não vai ter aula.

- Não? – Eu perguntei, confuso.

- É, a professora teve um desmaio ou coisa parecida. Eu sei que ela foi pro hospital e não acharam um substituto a tempo. – Ele disse, com certo desdém. – Mas disseram que vão repor.

- Que bom! – Eu disse, parando pra respirar. Tinha corrido tanto que estava um pouquinho ofegante. – A porcaria é que eu corri que nem um doido até aqui pra nada. Tô morrendo de fome, almoçar. Quer ir?

- Sim, meu caro, precisamos conversar. – Ele disse, me agarrando pelo braço.

Fomos à cantina, e ele foi escolher a mesa, enquanto eu pegava meu almoço, que acabou sendo um cheese burguer gigante, batata frita e uma latinha de coca. Quando sentei na mesa, o outro já veio me atacando, como sempre:

- Mais saudável impossível, hein, seu Naruto?

- Me deixa em paz. – Eu resmunguei de volta. – Comida saudável é muito cara.

- Na verdade, você é que é pão-duro. – Ele resmungou, me olhando com censura. Dei de ombros. Eu queria um apartamento bonzinho no futuro. – Mas, vamos ao que interessa.

- Hã? – Perguntei sem entender. Ele girou os olhos.

- Aula, ontem, Juugo, Suigetsu. Lembra? – Perguntou, como se tivesse na cara. E estava mesmo, tanto que esbugalhei os olhos.

- E aí? Transam ou não? – Eu perguntei, sem conseguir deixar de ser meio ansioso. Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado, e disse:

- Há controvérsias. – Declarou ele, suspirando. – Os caras que dormem ao lado disseram que escutam quase sempre gemidos vindos do quarto, mas eles sempre escutam a voz do Suigetsu. E é claro que eu não perguntei logo de cara se eles achavam que eles dois estivessem transando, então eles disseram que achavam que devia ser umas meninas, sabe como é, pra marcar ponto na irmandade dele.

- Mas se fossem meninas eles não teriam escutado elas gritando o nome dele? – Eu perguntei, meio curioso.

- No começo eu pensei assim também, nas depois me liguei que uma coisa que as meninas fazem muito hoje é gemer baixinho para as pessoas dos outros quartos não escutarem as vozes e descobrirem quem elas são. – Sai disse, todo sábio. - Sabe como é, se descobrem uma menina transando com um cara assim ela ganha logo fama de puta.

- Vamos admitir. – Eu disse, depois de uma dentada no meu sanduíche. – Pra ir pra cama com o Suigetsu, só promíscua ou corajosa.

- Realmente. – Sai concordou. Eu olhei pra ele, certamente com uma cara meio estranha. Ele não podia falar nada; era igual ou pior que o Suigetsu.

- Que foi?

- Nada não. – Eu disse, fazendo com que aquilo realmente parecesse sem importância. Sai ficou um pouco desconfiado mas deixou passar.

- Então, como foram as coisas hoje? – Ele me perguntou, roubando uma batatinha.

- Uma bosta como sempre. – Eu disse, dando um gole na minha coca. – O mafioso do meu chefe me fez limpar o depósito.

- Isso não é trabalho do faxineiro não? – Ele me perguntou, meio sério.

- É, mas ele se demitiu há duas semanas e o Gai ainda não arranjou outro. Sobra pra mim.

- Você pode denunciar seu chefe por abuso de poder. Dá pra arrancar um dinheiro bom dele.

Eu sem querer dei uma gargalhada, quase me engasgando com o pão. Sai me encarou sem entender.

- Tu é louco? – Eu perguntei, rindo sarcasticamente. Ele me olhou estranho. – Sabe quanto custa um advogado que preste?

- Todos têm direto à defesa. Você podia pegar um desses advogados que o governo dá.

- Se eu fizer isso, quem vai acabar pagando sou eu. – Eu falei.

- De qualquer jeito, você é mesmo um bobão.

- Não ligo. – Disse eu.

- Mais novidades? – Ele perguntou, comendo mais batatas. Dei um tapa na mão dele antes que acabasse com todas. – Chato. – Ele resmungou quando afastei o dedo dele do saquinho.

- Ontem eu tive uma conversa super-legal com a Sakura-chan! – Eu disse, com um sorriso meu bobo bordado no rosto. – Aiai... Às vezes chego a pensar que eu gosto dela.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você tem alma de mulher e que você queria mesmo é ser igual a ela. – Sai disse, me encarando torto. – Teu negócio é com macho mesmo.

- É, realmente. – Eu disse. Eu sou gay mesmo, não tem chance. Acabei me lembrando do incidente do elevador de mais cedo, o que me deixou envergonhado.

- Hum, e como vai a dona Poço Sem Fim? – Ele me perguntou, meio interessado.

- Ah, Tsunade? Tarada e cachaceira como sempre. Por quê? – Eu disse, estranhando a cara meio nostálgica dele. Parecia estar se lembrando de alguma coisa.

- Às vezes eu sinto falta do restaurante dela. – Sai disse, ficando repentinamente mais nostálgico. – Hum, realmente era legal trabalhar lá...

Sai tinha trabalhado no Konoha uns tempos antes de eu entrar lá. Ele ficou lá por uns quatro meses, mas depois pediu demissão.

Ao contrário de mim, ele nunca trabalhou lá por necessidade. A idéia dele era juntar dinheiro para fazer uma plástica na bunda. Ele ia mudar o formato e colocar silicone, mas desistiu depois que disseram pra ele que teria de passar mais de dois meses sem sentar e mais um tempão sem poder fazer sexo. Especialmente se ele fosse o uke.

Aí ele pediu demissão, mas ele deixou sua marca no Konoha; até hoje quando a Tsunade não está por perto, a gente fala dela com os apelidos que ele inventou. O primeiro e mais educadinho, usado na maioria das vezes era Poço Sem Fim. E o segundo e que se usa quando se quer falar da vida sexual dela é A Sugadora.

Na verdade uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber é porque Poço Sem Fim. Sugadora eu até entendo, mas Poço Sem Fim nunca fez muito sentido pra mim.

Aliás, eu tô aqui olhando para a cara dele agora. Por que não perguntar?

- Ei, diz aí: por que você chama ela de Poço Sem Fim? – Eu perguntei, enrugando as sobrancelhas.

- Por que uma vez que você entra nela, não tem mais fim. – Ele disse, olhando pra a minha cara.

Eu quase que cuspo toda a coca que tava na minha boca.

- Você e a Tsunade? – Eu praticamente gritei no calor do momento. Tinha bastante gente à nossa volta, mas todo mundo fala de sexo em público hoje em dia. As pessoas apenas ignoraram.

- Você não? – Ele me perguntou, curioso.

- Não! – Eu disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E era.

- Bem, deve ser porque ela é conhecida do seu tio-avô, deve ter algum respeito por você. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu fui um dos primeiros a entrar dentro do botãozinho de rosas dela depois que ela fez o rejuvenescimento vaginal a laser. – Ele disse, seriamente.

Eu olhei para ele horrorizado, mas para Sai aquilo parecia ser como dizer que bebeu água ou qualquer coisa simples e normal que qualquer pessoa faz em qualquer dia.

- Jura? – Eu perguntei, atônito.

- Não sabia não? Ela já comeu todo mundo ali. Até a Shizune. Se brincar ela já deu uns pegas até mesmo na Sakura.

- A Sakura é lésbica desde quando? – Eu perguntei, sem acreditar. Ele pareceu repensar.

- É, acho que na Sakura ela não encostou. Mas o lance entre ela e a Shizune é de certeza. Já escutei elas se pegando na dispensa uma vez.

- Sééério? – Eu perguntei de novo. Aquilo simplesmente não entrava na minha cabeça.

- Aham. Foi dessa vez, pouco antes de eu sair e mais duas outras antes dela fazer a cirurgia logo quando eu entrei. – Ele disse, tomando da minha coca, se aproveitando do meu estado de choque.

- E porque 'cê topou? – Eu perguntei, curioso.

- Ah, porque foi na época que eu queria fazer a cirurgia na minha bunda. Eu tava poupando dinheiro, então não tava mais indo pra boate, então não tava mais conseguindo pegar ninguém. Aí ela apareceu me tarando, passando a mão em mim... E como eu tava meio carente... Bem, no fim, deu no que deu.

- Pô... Eu pensei que tu era gay, e não bi. – Eu disse, meio decepcionado por ele não ter me dito. Ele fez uma cara séria, e retrucou, cheio de orgulho.

- Eu sou gay. – Disse com o peito estufado. - Só estava confuso na época. Não tinha encontrado a luz ainda.

- E...? – Eu perguntei. Conhecendo bem Sai, pela entonação de voz que ele tinha usado, então com certeza ele não tinha acabado de falar. E principalmente olhando para a cara dele que parecia aquela dos samurais do filme falando de bushido. Ele ia falar alguma coisa sobre o orgulho gay, com certeza.

- Mas eu devo muito a ela e principalmente ao rejuvenescimento vaginal a laser. - Meu amigo falou em tom emotivo, olhando pra mim profundamente, como se quisesse me emocionar. – Se ela nunca tivesse feito aquela cirurgia, eu nunca ia ter comido ela e nunca teria descoberto que realmente, eu sou gay e gosto mais de colocar em outro tipo de cavidade.

Bem, ele não falou sobre o orgulho gay, mas ele falou tão emocionadamente quanto alguém fala de "O Segredo de Brockback Mountain", ou então de "Milk: a Voz da Igualdade", tá? Quer dizer... Ah... Não sei bem explicar, mas chegava a ser emocionante, de poder fazer seus olhos lacrimejarem, sabe?

Mas, bem, como vocês ainda não conhecem o Sai de verdade ainda, deixe-me explicar-lhes. Um dos hobbies secretos dele é tirar fotos de pessoas em situações humilhantes. E é por isso que de vez enquanto, repentinamente, ele faz isso, começa a falar coisinhas bonitinhas e profundas só pra te fazer chorar e pegar o celular e tirar uma foto da sua cara inchada e vermelha de choro, pra ficar olhando pra ela e rindo depois.

E isso é humor negro.

Mas, voltando ao raciocínio inicial, Sai tem lágrimas de crocodilo. Aquilo é um réptil disfarçado de gente, quando ele vier com papinho emotivo, ignore.

Lembre-se sempre: Sai não presta.

Bem, mas como eu já estou acostumado com esse infeliz, minha cara não mudou de posição, e eu até aproveitei e fiz uma correção:

- Ou receber em um tipo de diferente de cavidade. – Disse em tom sugestivo. Ah, qual é, Sai é uke até morrer. Ele só deve recorrer à posição de seme em emergências.

- É, isso também. – Ele disse, pensativo. – Tem uma magia em dar, mas há uma receber também.

- É como o natal. – Eu disse.

- É. É como o Natal. – Ele disse me encarando de volta.

Hum, boa frase filosófica aquela minha. Sou mesmo um gênio!

Aquele dia terminou rápido. À noite, eu já estava no quarto quando meu celular tocou. Peguei o meu aparelho na cabeceira da cama, e olhei a tela. Não consegui evitar o sorriso enorme que se formou no meu rosto naquele momento. Meu peito se encheu de alegria, e eu falei quando atendi, tão amavelmente que poderia ser confundido com aquelas colegiais bobonas e inocentes:

- Otou-san! – Minha voz saiu melosa. Bem melosa. Acho que meu pai estranhou, tanto até que deu uma risadinha.

- _Oi, Naruto!_ – Ele me cumprimentou, também bem amavelmente. Acho que meu lado bobão veio dele, porque, pensando bem, a voz dele tinha saído com o mesmo tom que a minha. Ignorei a minha reflexão besta e perguntei:

- Comé que cê tá? Tudo bom?

_- Tudo ótimo filho, e com você?_

- Também, pai. E aí, novidades?

_- Hum... As suas primeiro._

- Ahm... As coisas tão bem normais por agora. A única coisa que eu fiz de diferente ultimamente foi ter passado uma hora preso no elevador! – Eu disse, e comecei a rir. Pensando bem, na hora aquilo foi muito angustiante, mas agora, olhando pra trás, aquilo tinha sido meio engraçado.

_- Hã? O quê? Meu filho, você está bem?_ – Meu pai perguntou, super preocupado.

- Não, eu tô ótimo! Não aconteceu nada não. Só ficou um cara preso comigo, mas no fim, nós dois saímos bem. Eu juro, não aconteceu nada.

_- Aonde foi isso?_

- Aqui na universidade. Sabe como é, o elevador aqui tá sempre quebrando. – Eu disse. Se eu dissesse que tinha sido no shopping, do jeito que o meu pai é super protetor, estaríamos amanhã mesmo na porta da administração com advogado e tudo. Mas como ele sabe que as coisas em universidade só vivem quebrando, entenderia. E além do mais, eu já tinha assinado o bendito termo com a mulher do shopping mais cedo.

_- Ah... Quer que eu fale com a diretora, meu filho?_ – Ele perguntou, já todo preocupado.

- Pra quê, otou-san? Não adianta de nada agora. E já consertaram. Poderia ter sido com qualquer um, foi besteira. – Eu disse, em tom despreocupado.

Falamos de mais algumas bobagens, trabalho, essas coisas. Perguntei da minha mãe e do meu irmão, e pelo visto, ambos estavam bem. Minha mãe tinha tido apenas um desmaio por ter inventado de não tomar café da manhã para pagar uma promessa semana passada. Ela tinha ido pro hospital, mas estava tudo bem, embora eu tivesse ficado meio preocupado.

Depois de mais de meia-hora de papo furado ao telefone com o meu pai, eu desliguei, embora que meio relutante; ele tinha ligado pra mim no caminho de casa, aproveitando que tinha pego um engarrafamento, mas como ele já estava muito próximo de casa, teve que desligar.

É nessas horas que eu paro pra pensar e vejo o quanto é ruim estar há anos luz de distância da sua família, mesmo que ela esteja no bairro vizinho.

* * *

**Claro que quatro meses de atraso não são legais. Ok, eu realmente só posso me desculpar sem me justificar...Tá, podem jogar as pedras em cima agora *Se abaixa com os braços em cima da cabeça* DESCULPAAAAA!**

**Bem, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo *-* adoraria comentários, então, reviews pleaaaase!**

**AH, e feliiiiz ano novo pra todo mundo aí! (:**

**Katsucchi**

**Eu também queria ônibus pontuais. Metade dos problemas da minha vida estariam resolvidos. T.T Obrigado pelo comentário...E eu quero um, ainda mais que ele virá de tão longe. Huahsuahusa. Beiijos!**

**Akimitsuki**

**Bem, eu já te falei né? A música era fictícia, me desculpe...Mas mesmo assim, espero que você acompanhe e comente! (: Abraços!**

**Sabrininha-chan**

**Own, vou prestar mais atenção nisso daqui em diante. *-* Ele só dirá obrigadO. Obrigada pela leitura! Espero que acompanheee! Abraços!**

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**

**HUHUHUHUHU. Eu sempre paro nas partes mais tentadoras e...será mesmo que o Sasu se apaixona fácil assim? Veremos...Abraços!**

**Otter Bat:**

**Obrigada, espero que nos acompanhe! E seja bem vinda por aqui (:**

**Venom Sasuke**

**Obrigada! E desculpa pela demoraa...Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo sai logo, juro!**

* * *

**Beijos,**

_**Mei. Em 19.02.11**_


	4. Festa

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. INFELIZMENTE. **

**Fic com yaoi, SasuNaru, insinuações sexuais e valores duvidosos. Sim, é fútil. Por isso eu aaaamo!**

* * *

_**Enquanto Somos Jovens**_

**4ª Aula: Festa**

Era a aula do Itachi-sensei, que ainda não tinha largado a sua vaga de professor substituto, mesmo que os meses tenham se passado tão depressa.

E como o tempo muda, com as coisas também não seria diferente. Nem com a relações das pessoas. Nem com as relações do Sai e do Itachi-sensei.

Os amassos que eles davam de vez em quando não poderiam passar disso, eu pensava. Mas nos últimos três meses, as coisas tinham mudado tanto que eu mesmo ficava confuso com o ritmo delas. Era assustador.

Sai e Itachi sensei tinham assumido uma relação firme, e cada vez mais Sai inventava de aparecer com camisa de gola alta para esconder as marcas enormes de chupão que ficavam nele. Ele estava até usando um anel de compromisso, que Itachi tinha dado a ele. De prata, que ficava sempre na mão direita.

Se você me perguntasse há um mês atrás sobre Sai se tornar monogâmico, leal e sincero eu começaria a rir da sua cara até não me agüentar mais.

Mas hoje, eu fico em dúvida.

E você deve estar pensando "oooh, isso é perturbador...!" com uma cara de deboche, sem acreditar. Mas eu estou falando sério. É preocupante.

Realmente é preocupante.

Quer dizer, se eles se encontrassem uma ou duas vezes por semana, em algum lugar eu até que não estranharia muito, porque na maioria das vezes, é o que o Sai costuma fazer com os _relacionantes _dele. Sim, relacionantes. Algo entre um ficante e um namorado, as pessoas com as quais Sai geralmente mantêm relações, já que ele é incapaz de apenas ficar vez ou outra ou muito menos de namorar.

Bem, Sai geralmente só se encontra umas poucas vezes com os relacionantes dele, mas com Itachi, as coisas passam a ser estipuladas em mais ou menos a cada duas horas, já que Sai fica rondando os corredores do prédio para falar com ele e ainda por cima, eles sempre saem todas as noites para algum lugar afastado e distante onde ninguém pode vê-los, para não comprometer a imagem de Itachi.

Sim, eu estou falando de motéis.

Ah, e não custa lembrar que quando os dois não tem a oportunidade de se ver, ficam ligando um para o outro o tempo inteiro e passando mensagens de texto a cada cinco minutos.

No fim das contas, acho que eu tenho que começar a admitir a possibilidade de Sai seja uma criatura que _ame_ e que seja _capaz_ de ser _amada._

Quer dizer, essa coisa melequenta, do tipo beijinho abraço, e amor fofinho, doçura e amor eterno não pode ser feita a não ser que você esteja realmente sentindo _alguma coisa._

E tudo isso seria muito lindo se não estivesse acontecendo com eles dois.

Quer dizer, ver alguém ser feliz desse jeito me faz encher os olhos de lágrimas, ficar babando e ainda pensar que ocasionalmente algo assim pode acontecer comigo algum dia. Resumindo, ver duas pessoas assim no maior amor-mole me faz ficar feliz por elas e babá-las ao máximo.

Mas estamos falando de Sai e Itachi pelo amor de Deus.

Quer dizer, você está pensando naquela coisa "eu te amo!" "não, eu te amo mais" "não eu te amo mais, mais!" e blábláblá. Mas pelos Céus, estamos falando de Sai e Itachi. Sai e Itachi. Meu amigo nunca deixará de ser aquele vagabundo com senso de humor sádico, e nem Itachi aquela coisa anti-social e que só de olhar pra você te faz sentir como se tivesse levado uma surra de toalha molhada. O amor grudento deles é estranho e anormal, sem muitos beijinhos e abraços, do tipo com mais conversas e "ação" se é que você me entende. Eles transmitem uma aura amorosa e sombria ao mesmo tempo. É algo como ache-lindo-nosso-amor-mas-não-se-aproxime-se-ainda-quiser-ver-a-luz-do-dia.

Mas ainda sim, me preocupo com Sai, porque já tentei dizer a ele em outras ocasiões, mas ele não quer entender que Itachi não é flor que se cheire. Algo me diz que aquele cara não vale nada, e eu não sei de onde tiro essa ideia.

Estou falando, Sai está entrando numa mina se não tem ouro nenhum, mas está cheia de dinamites prontos para explodir.

E enquanto eu olhava para o quadro, Sai me perguntou:

- Não é a bunda mais linda que você já viu? – Ele estava a ponto de salivar.

- Pena que você nunca vai comê-la. – Eu disse, cheio de sarcasmo, dando umas risadinhas divertidas.

Sai me olhou com um olhar furioso, mas não conseguiu evitar de corar profundamente. Suas bochechas pareciam pegar fogo.

Eu tive vontade de rir, mas Itachi olhava em nossa direção com um olhar do pólo norte e uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu engessei.

Ia murmurar desculpas, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca, seus olhos abaixaram e ele retomou a leitura. Era um aviso prévio, pensei assustado. Talvez ele estivesse me dizendo pra ter mais cuidado – tanto com o que dizia sobre ele e sobre o namorado dele também. Mas se bem que eu havia falando quase sussurrando...O mais provável é que fosse uma ameaça por eu estar tagarelando na aula dele.

- Viu só? É melhor você não mexer comigo, Itachi está de olho em você. – Ele disse, todo fofo. E depois eu que ajo como uma colegial bobona quando estou apaixonado. Só que se eu fosse uma colegial bobona não me apaixonaria por um sádico cafajeste.

- Há, há. Grande coisa, falei tão baixo que ele nem sabe o que eu falei. – Eu disse, sem ligar muito.

Mas então, Sai falou, em tom assombroso:

- Mas Itachi é ótimo em leitura labial. Não importa se ele ouve o que você fala ou não.

Engoli seco.

Então o sinal bateu.

- Naruto?

- Hum?

- Quer ir pra uma festa? – Sai me perguntou, me encarando.

- Quantas vezes eu vou precisar te dizer que eu não tenho dinheiro pra ir pra boate? – Perguntei, meio mau-humorado.

Ele parou um instante, para se virar para Itachi e dar-lhe um aceno de tchauzinho. O sensei apenas se limitou a seguir-nos com os olhos, enquanto andávamos para fora da sala. Depois, meu amigo retomou a conversa:

- Não, eu não tô falando nem de boate nem de _rave_ nem de nada assim não. É festa mesmo. A família do Itachi vai dar uma, em homenagem aos vinte anos da firma de advocacia deles. Quer ir? – Ele me perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E seria, se não estivéssemos falando sobre uma festa dos Uchiha, família que eu tinha descoberto ser a do Itachi mais ou menos uma semana antes. Estamos falando de uma _Festa_, assim com F maiúsculo e itálico mesmo. Coisa de porsche, rico de primeira categoria.

- E-Eu posso ir? – Perguntei, com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, surpreso.

- Claro. Itachi me deu um convite extra. Você só vai ter que arranjar um smoking. – Ele disse, dando de ombros, com aquela cara inexpressível de sempre. Fiquei pensando onde infernos eu arranjaria um smoking, mas então eu disse, assim mesmo:

- Ótimo, então eu quero. Quando é? Mês que vem?

- Hoje. – Ele disse, sem ligar muito. Então, arregalei os olhos para ele, enquanto dava de ombros.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Sai, e onde diabos eu vou arranjar um somoking até hoje de noite? – Eu perguntei, olhando para ele. Na verdade foi um golpe de sorte ter sido naquele dia; o dia que acontecia a cada dois meses onde coincidia a folga do Konoha e a da loja de esportes. Para aquela noite eu tinha planejado pedir pizza e sorvete a delivery e comê-los enquanto mexia na internet vasculhando sites de pornografia e de fofocas dos famosos, já que Gaara não estaria no quarto mesmo. Mas uma festa de arromba com certeza era muito melhor que aquilo.

- Tem umas lojas que alugam aqui perto. – Ele disse sem dar muita importância. A essa altura já estávamos perto das escadas, subindo para a sala da próxima aula. Acho que era Psicologia.

- E onde inferno eu vou arranjar dinheiro pra alugar uma bosta de smoking? – Perguntei, olhando torto para ele.

- Sei lá. Mas se decida, se não eu vou dar o convite pra outra pessoa. – Ele disse, meio mau-humorado. Tenho que admitir, ser perturbado por mim faz as pessoas geralmente saírem do sério.

- Não, eu vou dar um jeito de arranjar um smoking, nem que eu tenha que perguntar ao meu pai. – Eu disse, decidido. Aquela seria _a__ Festa_. Eu não poderia perdê-la nem que isso significasse sair por aí berrando que nem um maluco atrás de um smoking.

- Tá, então depois eu passo no teu quarto e deixo lá. Deixei guardado no meu armário, não está comigo agora. – Sai disse, com desinteresse. Acho que pensar em Itachi era mais interessante que pensar em como eu arranjaria um smoking. E ainda mais em Itachi pelado, que é no que ele deve estar pensando. Como o tarado que é, acho que na cabeça dele todo mundo aparece do jeito que veio ao mundo. Ter que se vestir não agrada muito o Sai. Não mesmo.

- Ok.

E então fomos para a sala seguinte. E depois para a outra. Rabisquei as anotações e peguei com o professor uns textos para tirar Xerox. Depois da eternidade que aquilo me pareceu, finalmente acabaram as aulas do dia. Cinco já me eram suficientes pra cansar.

Me levantei então e coloquei por cima da blusa verde-oliva de mangas feita de tecido grosso o cachecol bege; se eu não andasse com ele pendurado no pescoço, esqueceria em algum lugar.

De repente reparei nos olhos de Sai que se incrustavam em mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, procurando em minhas roupas alguma mancha de café, refrigerante ou qualquer outra coisa. – Cadê a mancha?

- Não tem mancha nenhuma não... É só que...Bem, você está igualzinho aqueles almofadinhas de Direito.

Olhei pra mim mesmo. Meu suéter era liso, verde-oliva com uma pequena parte do colarinho branco da camisa que eu usava por baixo por fora. Calça jeans meio clara e sapatos Nike – presente de otou-san, porque até parece que eu tenho dinheiro pra isso - daqueles de passeio que lembram um _All_ _Star_. Não vi nada de errado.

- Estou...?

- Aham. Só faltam o cabelo arrumado e a gravatinha. – Ele sentenciou. Continuou a encarar minha roupa.

- Estranho, porque umas meninas de Design me elogiaram hoje no corredor... – Eu disse, olhando pra baixo. Nada de errado.

- Claro, as porra-loucas de Design. Disseram isso só porque a Ino disse que "almofadinha" vai ser a próxima tendência.

- Quem é Ino?

- É uma amiga minha...Ah, esquece. Foi seu pai que te deu isso? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado. Olhou desdenhoso para o suéter e a camisa.

- Foi. – Eu disse, passando a mão por ele. Alguém aí acha tão ruim assim?

- Ah. – Ele disse, como se justificasse tudo. – Deleta então. Vai pro teu dormitório logo e vai catar o smoking. Vou me encontrar com Itachi agora, daqui a pouco eu deixo o teu convite lá.

- Tá bom. – Eu disse, e nossos caminhos se separaram. Enquanto Sai subia mais um lance de escadas, eu descia alguns. Quando cheguei ao andar térreo, tive que colocar meu casaco, que era marrom chocolate, de couro. A primeira semana de neve já havia chegado.

Vi algumas pessoas andando pelos arredores. Menos que o normal. Todo mundo prefere ficar parado em algum lugar com aquecedor no frio.

E eu não era exceção. Mas acontece que um capítulo de vinte páginas com uma linguagem toda complicada e fru-fru para ler me fizeram desistir de ir pra algum lugar se não meu dormitório.

Ao chegar no quarto, me deparei com a visão de sempre: meu lado uma bagunça, o do Gaara um brinco, mas não liguei. Antes isso me fazia sentir a mim mesmo como um imprestável, mas, bem, Gaara pode estudar medicina, mas ele não tem dois empregos e um amigo grudento para sugar o tempo que ele pode deixar disponível para serviços domésticos, né? Olhei para mim mesmo, parado no meio do quarto só para fazer aquelas observações bestas e balancei a cabeça pros lados. Tempo é dinheiro, pensei. E também pode ser necessário para as vinte páginas fru-frus que você tem pela frente. Não fique aí parado!

Joguei minhas chaves em cima da minha cama e liguei o aquecedor, pois o cômodo já estava frio. Com os olhos, procurei pelo meu companheiro de quarto por todos os ângulos. Não vi pelo buraco da parte de baixo da porta do banheiro a sombra de seus pés, e não ouvi nenhum barulho, o que me fez reconhecer que ele provavelmente estava na biblioteca pesquisando pra alguma coisa ou estudando. Tirei os sapatos e coloquei perto da porta junto com a minha mochila. O cachecol e o casaco, pendurei no porta-casacos de plástico barato que eu e Gaara compramos em decisão conjunta semana passada quando percebemos que não tínhamos um lugar decente onde colocar nossos casacos e cachecóis sem que ficassem amassados e cheios de marcas de dobras.

Caí em cima da cama com as costas afundando no colchão e tirei o celular do bolso. Digitei um pequeno e objetivo texto:

**Tem um smoking pra emprestar? Prometo devolução sem prejuízos. **

Enviei aquilo para umas seis pessoas, que eu achei que talvez tivessem uma coisa mais formal. Pouca gente, já que hoje em dia um terno é a coisa mais formal que a maioria das pessoas tem. Me levantei e fui até minha mochila laranja. Tirei o livro lá de dentro e abri a primeira página do capítulo quando senti a primeira vibração do celular.

Nos últimos dez minutos, enquanto lia o texto do livro, todas as outras respostas foram dadas e eu bufei. Ninguém, ninguém, tinha a droga do smoking.

Minha vontade foi de jogar o celular pela janela, mas me contive quando o preço de um aparelho novo decente passou sussurrando nas minhas orelhas aquele número absurdo para as minhas economias. Alô, apartamento novo, né? Eu que não vou gastar com isso.

Respirei fundo, recobrando a paciência e voltei ao meu texto. Pelo visto quando Sai aparecesse no quarto com o convite eu teria que meter o rabo entre as pernas, agradecer com amargura e dizer que não podia aceitar por não ter trajes adequados.

O aperto no meu coração foi grande, quando percebi que uma das únicas oportunidades da minha vida de beber uísque escocês 12 anos, comer caviar, coisas chiques que tinham um nome praticamente impronunciável e ainda por cima ser fotografado por paparazzis de graça estava praticamente passado por mim e me dando um tapa na cara, esfregando bem embaixo do meu nariz que eu não poderia ir.

A parte do uísque eu não estava levando tão em conta assim, porque eu não sou muito fã de uísques, e nem a dos paparazzis, porque eu já fui clicado umas duas vezes enquanto estava com o Jiraya, e mesmo tendo minhas partes eliminadas com photoshop por não ser ninguém importante ou rico, aprendi que aqueles caras são mesmo um bando de chatos e mau-educados, embora que o ero-senin os ame.

Gostei bastante da ideia de comer coisas chiques, mas o que realmente mais me excitava daquilo tudo era a possibilidade de poder estar numa noite de gala que pareceria mais uma miniatura de Oscar, Grammy ou sei lá o que. Eu ia olhar para todos os vestidos e me juntar ao Sai para poder debochar dos trajes mais bregas e dos mais feios. E ia poder fazer isso de um lugar privilegiado enquanto bebia champanhe, como o povo de Hollywood faz. Eu ia me sentir importante e legal pelo menos uma vez na vida. E, bem, você deve estar pensando "nossa, o Naruto é mesmo um tapado", mas eu tenho uma auto-estima baixa, tá? Essas coisas me fazem sentir melhor. Quer dizer...Eu não tenho uma auto estima baixa, mas as alfinetadas de Sai em conjunto com as roupas de grife que desfilam por aí grudadas nos corpos de alguns de meus coleguinhas me fazem sentir ruim. Quer dizer...Sai fica me criticando o tempo inteiro, e ver que as pessoas da minha universidade usam roupas que eu não posso comprar é pura tortura. É lógico que eu me machuco com isso.

Mas calma, Naruto. Você vai ter o apartamento. E o dinheiro que você usar para comprá-lo vai ser só seu. Ninguém vai pagar por ele.

A ideia de não comparecer ao evento entrou em minha mente e ficou por lá. Acabei aceitando, e ouvi um gemido por parte da porta.

Quando me virei, lá estava Gaara com uma calça jeans grossa e escura, tênis all star pretos e surrados, uma camisa preta do Iron Maiden e um casaco vinho, com uns quarto livros debaixo do braço. Sai torceria o nariz para aquela combinação, mas Gaara não tem muitas coisas na cabeça além de estudar e dissecar cadáveres, e bem, mesmo se tivesse algo a mais a pensar, acho que não seria em moda.

- Oi. – Ele murmurou baixinho, deixando os all stares surrados num canto. Eu não me virei e também disse um 'oi' baixinho.

- Algo errado? – Ele me perguntou, quando acabei o cumprimento. Obviamente ele tinha percebido que eu estava meio desanimado.

- Ah...Bem, eu tinha que ir 'pruma festa, mas no fim não vai dar. Ia ser uma coisa doutro planeta, sabe? Tipo assim, feeeeeeesta mesmo.

- Ia pra festa de aniversário do escritório de advocacia dos Uchiha? – Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Me sentei e perguntei pra ele impressionado pelo tiro certeiro:

- Como você sabia?

- Bem, você sabe que meu pai é político. Ele conhece o atual patriarca dos Uchiha e vai pra essa festa, então perguntou se eu queria ir, mas eu disse que não. E além do mais, você é o melhor amigo do Sai, que é namorado do Itachi. É meio óbvio demais. – Ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do universo. Eu demoraria anos para chegar naquela conclusão. Quantas festas acontecem todos os dias na cidade? Eu sei que nem todas são como aquela, mas num lugar tão grande quanto esse aqui, duas pessoas irem pra a mesma festa no mesmo dia é coisa complicada.

- Porque...JESUS, MARIA, JOSÉ! Como é q-que você sabe que o Sai e o Itachi namoram! – O pânico tomou conta de mim. Se Gaara sabia, outros poderiam saber e Sai poderia se ferrar no fim das contas! Eu sacudia os braços e exagerava nas palavras para Gaara entender a seriedade da situação. Deus, e se outros soberem? Aiaiaiaia! - CÉUS! G-Gaara, você tem que me prometer que ninguém vai ficar sabendo! Se i-isso chegar aos ouvidos do reitor, estará tudo acabado! Vai, por favor diz que-

- Você que me contou, Naruto. – Ele respondeu calmamente, me encarando como se eu fosse algum anormal. Eu murchei na hora e fiquei morrendo de vergonha. – E eu já disse a você que não conto a ninguém.

- A-Ah...

- Não importa. Você não vai a festa por que mesmo? – Ele me perguntou. Uma coisa estranha, eu acho, são as pessoas que nem o Gaara: elas gostam de escutar, e odeiam falar. Como isso é possível? Ai, eu me sinto tão o máximo quando eu tô falando...

- A-Ah...Eu...Bem, eu não tenho roupa. Preciso de um smoking, mas eu não vou conseguir um a essa altura do campeonato.

- Ah. Você quer? Eu tenho ali.

Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado, inevitavelmente. É uma mania que eu tenho desde criança: faço isso quando estou confuso. Bem, mas continuando o raciocínio, o negócio é que eu me senti um retardado. Saí em busca do baú do tesouro e esqueci que eu tinha o mapa bem ao meu lado. Como Gaara é filho de um político, nada mais normal do que ele ter um monte de roupa pra ir pra essas festas chiques e legais. Roupa, sapato, cinto e a parafernália toda. E eu sou só alguns centímetros maior que ele, e devemos ter o mesmo peso.

Vi um meio sorriso se formar no rosto dele. Se virou e do armário, tirou um cabide com uma roupa coberta com uma capa de plástico de lavanderia. Com cuidado, ele colocou ao traje em cima da cama e abriu o plástico. Meus olhos brilharam.

- Meu deus! É tão caro! – Eu disse, com os olhos brilhando. Alguns podem dizer que smokings fazem as pessoas parecerem pingüins, mas eu ainda acho uma coisa muito charmosa.

- Eu acho...Aliás, tenho certeza que dá em você. – Gaara disse, tirando do plástico o smoking. Eu sorri.

Meus quinze minutos de fama estavam pra começar.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sai passou no meu quarto uma meia hora depois de Gaara ter terminado de me ensinar como se dá o nó de uma gravata borboleta da maneira certa. Me viu com a camisa entre aberta e mau abotoada e a gravata borboleta, e com as calças pretas elegantíssimas. Um comentário inesperado da parte dele me surpreendeu.

- Essas coisas realmente ficam bem em você. – Ele disse. Ele mesmo parecia surpreso eu acho. Me senti bem, porque, sinceramente não me lembro da última vez que recebi um elogio, e principalmente de Sai que é o rei das alfinetadas.

Ele ficou no quarto até eu fazer a prova final da roupa. Coube como uma luva, pois apesar de Gaara ser mais baixo que eu, eu sou mais leve.

E no momento em que eu coloquei o paletó e me virei para Sai, abrindo os braços e berrando "tcharam!" o comentário que ele fez me deixou orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

- Naruto, você arrasa.

Eu abri um sorriso grande como não dava há muito tempo e me olhei no espelho. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu me senti tão bonito e elegante. Comecei a dar pulinhos alegres e a sacudir as mãos freneticamente (uma coisa que eu faço quando estou extremamente feliz).

XxX

O resto da noite foi movimentado é claro. Sai saiu do quarto depois de me ver em trajes de gala e me pareceu bem empolgado pela noite que estaria por vir. Eu não ia conseguir estudar mais nada mesmo, então passei as últimas horas pensando em como tudo a seguir aconteceria – e dando cochilinhos pra ficar acordado até tarde. Tomei banho e modelei meu cabelo com gel, parecendo um daqueles mauricinhos chiques. Roubei umas borrifadas de um perfume francês do Gaara – pois ele já tinha ido se enfiar em algum lugar pra estudar – e passei a esperar ansioso. Até que uns toques do meu celular me chegaram aos ouvidos, e a voz de Sai disse quando eu atendi:

- Desce aqui pra a recepção que eu já chamei um táxi.

Eu coloquei meu sobretudo preto – o mais arrumado que eu tinha – e desci pelas as escadarias praticamente voando. Lá embaixo, Sai já me esperava.

- Seu convite? – Ele perguntou pra mim.

- Tá aqui.

- Celular, carteira de identidade e uma cueca bonita?

- Celular e identidade sim mas...cueca? – Eu perguntei confuso. Sai balançou a cabeça para os lados com cara de desapontamento.

- Naruto...Você é jovem. Tem muito que aprender...Sabe, você vai estar numa festa cheia de gente linda e maravilhosa e caras gostosos. Já reparou que as probabilidades de você _se entender_ com alguém por lá existem?

- Hã? – Eu perguntei, sem entender muito. Tinha entrado água no meu ouvido na hora do banho, e eu ainda estava ouvindo com um ouvido entupido.

- Ai...Esquece.

O táxi chegou e nós entramos e Sai deu o endereço. Não fiquei muito surpreso ao descobrir que o local era nada mais nada menos que a casa de festa mais badalada da cidade – e a com o aluguel mais caro.

Conversas bestas marcaram a trajetória de meia hora até o local. Eu e Sai rachamos a corrida em duas partes iguais.

Descemos. Um enxame de paparazzis veio pra cima de nós, mas nada mais que um ou dois flashes foram disparados. Não éramos importantes, então não interessava muito. O lugar era a rua de um bairro super chique, com casas caríssimas espalhadas pela rua. A faixada do prédio era cercada por altos muros cobertos com eras e o acesso era através de um portão super luxuoso que trazia o começo de um tapete vermelho.

- Meu deus, Sai, vamos andar sobre um tapete vermelho! - Eu sussurrei besta de tão feliz.

- Nossos quinze minutos de fama começam agora, meu querido. – Ele murmurou em tom esnobe. Eu dei um risinho baixo.

O segurança nos parou e exibimos nossos convites. Entramos e eu fiquei ainda mais deslumbrado.

Um jardim impecável se escondia no pequeno espaço entre o casarão em estilo ocidental e o muro gigantesco. Havia uma fonte magnífica. Uma espécie de tenda cobria o local por onde passava o tapete vermelho e nós seguimos até a parte de dentro. A casa era de um tom de bege elegante com enormes janelas de vidro e um estilo requintado e moderno. Chegamos ao lado de dentro, onde uma recepcionista nos esperava num balcão de mármore para guardar nossos casacos. Demos as roupas e ao entrar no salão tudo o que saiu da minha boca foi:

- Deus do céu.

Era perfeito. O clima era de uma festa super refinada. Garçons com roupas super elegantes circulavam levando champanhe, vinhos, uísque e aperitivos chiquérrimos. Só tinha gente bonita, homens com smokings e mulheres de vestido longo e quase cinematográfico. Mesas de metal e vidro e cadeiras com encosto fofinho aguardavam as pessoas que quisessem ficar reunidas e alguns pufes e sofás de couro se espalhavam para quem estivesse sozinho.

A decoração era um luxo, tudo de cristais e detalhes vermelhos e brancos, como as cores da firma dos Uchiha. Um lustre da casa de festa, magnífico se estendia no meio do salão iluminando todos os presentes.

O salão era imenso, e pelo menos umas quinhentas pessoas estavam ali. Aos fundos, havia um palco onde uma banda tocava música instrumental com instrumentos finos – violoncelo, violino, harpa e algo que imaginei ser um clarinete.

- É um sonho...- Sai embasbacado comentou ao meu lado. Não sei qual de nós dois deveria parecer mais idiota.

- Ora, ora, vejo que meus convidados de hora estão presentes. – Uma voz grave comentou. Itachi – divino num smoking super elegante – vinha em nossa direção segurando uma taça de champanhe.

Nos cumprimentamos rapidamente e Itachi deu uma rápida explicação de onde eram os banheiros e sumiu com Sai – andando apenas lado a lado dele, pois queria manter as aparências. Passei a perambular pelo local fascinado por um tempo. Nunca tomei bebidas alcoólicas tão gostosas em toda a minha vida e vi tanta gente arrumada. Me senti num desses eventos televisivos perfeitos e glamorosos, enquanto mais e mais gente ia chegando. Era tudo lindo. Até mesmo as peruas bregas e com vestidos exagerados pareciam lindas.

Mas para a minha surpresa, passou-se meia hora e eu já tinha vontade de sair correndo dali. Cadê a parte onde todo mundo começa a dançar? Cadê as gargalhadas? Todos só ficavam conversando com um copo de bebida na mão, com risadas falsas e sem emoção. Sentei-me num elegante banquinho de couro vermelho que havia perto das mesas, assustado comigo mesmo e sonolento pelo tédio. Peguei uma taça de champagne com o garçom e tomei garganta abaixo, pra ver se me animava. Olhava pra a frente, sem muito interesse e passei vários minutos sozinho no banquinho enquanto terminava meu copo de champanhe que depois de uma dose de uísque me vinha a boca com um gosto estranho. Pensei um pouco, e decidi sabiamente que era melhor parar com o álcool, porque da última vez que me embebedei em uma festa, fui parar dentro de uma caixa d'água vazia só de cueca e uma calça que não era minha jogada ao meu lado.

Não, eu não tinha transado com ninguém. Por pouco.

Sim, eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça que só o capeta mesmo pra aguentar.

Como fui parar lá?

Só Deus sabe.

E aí, naquele momento, me lembrei que eu estava usando uma cueca vermelha naquele dia da caixa d'água. Começei a me lembrar que estava precisando de cuecas novas. Talvez se eu fosse no domingo à tarde, depois de dar aquela estudada de Antropologia que eu estava precisando...

- Festa chata, não é? – Uma voz me perguntou. Não prestei atenção, enterrado em meus próprios pensamentos sobre cuecas. Uma de zebrinha seria brega demais né? Uma de pele de onça também não ia cair bem...Talvez eu pudesse parar depois que conseguisse uma roxa e uma laranja. Será que aquelas que brilham no escuro ainda estão sendo vendidas naquela loja do centro? Tinha uma preta que as estrelinhas brilhavam...

- Terrivelmente. – Eu murmurei automaticamente. Técnica de vendedor, nós aprendemos a fazer algo mágico: você acha que estamos prestando atenção em você, mas estamos em outra galáxia.

Ele deve ter pensado que eu prestava atenção nele, mas não desgrudei meus olhos do copo de champanhe e os pensamentos da loja que tinha aqueles calções de seda pra dormir com um preço bom. Resolvi não prestar atenção nele. Ele iria embora logo, deveria ser só mais um frescote desocupado. Arranjaria um camaradinha da classe A como ele e me daria as costas antes de mais nada.

- Odeio esse tipo de evento. – Ele resmungou, em tom meio frio. Pela voz, ele odiava mesmo. – Só venho porque sou obrigado. E você, o que acha?

- Sempre tem comida boa nesses lugares. – Eu disse. Meu raciocínio sobre cuecas já estava sendo quebrado. E dei mais um gole na taça de champanhe; um dos últimos.

Ouvi um meio riso.

- Fora isso, vir para essas festas não é algo enriquecedor, não acha?

- Bem, se você estiver falando de enriquecimento cultural, moda é cultura de massa e dá pra aprender sobre vestidos de gala e freqüentando lugares como esse. – Eu disse, agora bebendo de novo. O cara não ia embora mesmo, e nem ia me deixar pensar mais.

Melhor manter uma conversa. Ele falava tão polido...Bem, a única vantagem de ter aulas com aquela tia estanha de Antropologia que só usa termos rebuscados, ou seja, podres de fru-frus, é que no fim das contas você acaba aprendendo a falar de maneira mais elegante e poder conversar na mesma língua que uma criatura dessas. Deve ser um daqueles ricaços meio nerds, que joga com um joystick folheado a ouro. – E também, sobre o que não se deve usar. – Eu disse levantando meu indicador que segurava o copo de champanhe discretamente. Na direção do dedo, estava a senhora mais espalhafatosa da festa. Uma coroa na faixa dos 40 bem gordinha, que usava jóias douradas imensas mas um combinação horrorosa de vestido com saia rosa-berrante e parte superior azul-piscina, cheio de lantejoulas brilhantes. Se colocassem-na num circo como atração principal, ganhariam bom dinheiro.

Outra meia risada me chegou aos ouvidos.

- Seus conceitos de cultura são mais amplos que os meus. E me surpreende que alguém tenha coragem de criticar o vestido da mulher mais influente deste baile. – Ele disse interessado.

- Só porque são coisas fúteis, não quer dizer que não são cultura. – Eu disse, me lembrando de um discurso que eu tinha dado nas aulas de filosofia durante o colegial sobre cultura. O texto foi ótimo, mas torrou meu cérebro. – Veja só, todos dizem que museus são grandes fontes de cultura, mas a maioria das coisas que vemos neles, não serve de nada. Só presta pra encher os olhos, e você nem consegue comentar sobre eles com a maioria das pessoas...Não seria mais culturalmente enriquecedor aprender sobre moda, que é uma coisa da qual todos sabem falar e que vamos usar mais? Pra mim, cultura inútil mesmo é cultura clássica e esculturas e essas coisas. Aprendemos deles pra não usar. Moda, música e cinema, por exemplo, a gente usa o tempo inteiro.

- Ponto de vista interessante. Mas aprender sobre unidades culturais como arte são mais enriquecedores justamente porque uma fina parcela da população os conhece. Seria então um diferencial, além de expandir conhecimentos gerais.

- Bem, se for assim, não dá pra escrever "eu entendo de arte" no seu curriculum. E depois, não faz diferença no dia-a-dia. – Eu bufei entediado. O champanhe estava tão bom...Talvez eu merecesse outra taça. Só mais uma. A última.

Eu estava me comunicando com aquele cara só Jesus sabe como. Eu não entendia boa parte do que ele falava, mas veja bem, eu sou vendedor, lembra? Estou prestando atenção em você e estou entendendo tudo o que você fala mesmo quando estou passeando pelo reino da maionese. E eu também faço publicidade e propaganda...Tenho que saber de conceitos de cultura, oras. Cultura, coisas que o povo gosta, estão associadas a meu ramo; vendas também exige um pouco de conhecimento.

Um garçom passou, recolheu a taça vazia e me entregou outra com champanhe. Bebi mais um gole.

- Hn...Mas você tem certeza de que não tem remorso de falar daquela senhora? – Ele disse. Dei de ombros.

- Ela não paga meu salário. – Disse sem me importar. Pensando bem, mesmo que ela pagasse,eu ainda falaria mal dela. O Gai me paga todo santo mês e eu xingo ele sempre.

O tom de voz do meu coleguinha de conversa pareceu mudar. Meio frio como eu tinha reparado que ele era naturalmente, mas ainda sim, havia um tom de surpresa encoberto.

- Oh, então você não trabalha em nenhum escritório de advocacia? Nem em um tribunal? – Ele me perguntou. Sacudi a cabeça pros lados.

Mais um gole e a taça já tinha menos da metade da sua capacidade em bebida.

- Não.

- Bem, nenhum funcionário de escritório de advocacia ou de um tribunal se atreveria a levantar a voz contra ela. É a uma juízas mais influentes do país. Todos fazem de tudo para que ela lhes deva alguma coisa. Ela tem braço de ferro, nunca concede as coisas facilmente. E você deve me entender...Se alguma pessoa dessas te deve um favor, pode ser a chave para o céu, e ainda mais ela, que basta levantar um dedo para fazer um tribunal inteiro parar.

Olhei para a mulher "bem encorpada" à alguns metros de mim. Ela ria e era simpática, conversando com um grande grupo de pessoas. Na minha cabeça, a imagem de uma juíza braço de ferro deveria ser uma mulher toda de preto, com uma cara amargurada sentada num canto, com o nariz empinado. E magra. Aquela criatura saía completamente dessa imagem. Na verdade, mesmo sendo começo de festa, tive impressão de que já estava meio bêbada.

- No que você trabalha então? – O rapaz me perguntou. Pensei rápido. Dizer que era vendedor numa loja de esportes e garçom em restaurante não me parecia ser elegante o suficiente para a ocasião. Driblei o problema.

- Sou estudante. – Eu disse, rápido.

- De quê?

- Publicidade e propaganda. – Eu disse, meio sem-graça. Dizer que eu fazia direito ou medicina seria mais legal, mas não soaria bem se ele entendesse disso e puxasse algum desses assuntos e visse que eu não entendo nada disso. E além do mais, apesar de tecnicamente só ter omitido a verdade, eu já senti que tinha mentido ao não dizer que eu sou garçom e vendedor.

- Ramo de mercado difícil... – Ele comentou. – Talvez você tenha algum contato para entrar no mercado, não é?

- Tenho um tio que é ligado à mídia. – Eu disse. Jiraya conhece centenas de agências de publicidade por causa dos livros dele, ele é muito amigo do dono da agência que promove os Icha-Icha. Um dos motivos para eu ter entrado no curso mesmo não sendo o que eu queria era que graças ao velho, eu provavelmente teria emprego certo quando concluísse a faculdade.

- Eu imaginei.

Eu ri de leve. Talvez ele não tenha entendido, mas aquela arrogância toda me parecia no mínimo engraçada. Ele devia pensar que eu estava bêbado.

A conversa apesar de ser de assuntos meio diferentes do que eu estava acostumado a falar, estava sendo agradável. Acho que não posso dizer que era uma boa conversa, porque eu não estava nem dando gargalhadas nem me divertindo. Mas não chegava a ser irritante.

Me virei para o rapaz ao meu lado, era hora de eu puxar assunto, ou senão, passaria a noite inteira em papos cabeça, o que não faz muito meu estilo. O objetivo era falar sobre...Eu não sabia o quê.

Mas eu nunca planejo o que vou falar. Tenho esse dom da conversa. É só falar meu nome, perguntar o da pessoa e minha boca se solta. Nem sei como funciona, mas só sei que no momento em que meus olhos registraram o rosto da pessoa com quem eu estava conversando há tanto tempo, quis me enfiar no primeiro buraco que estivesse na minha frente. Meus dedos gelaram e meus olhos se abriram demais. No rosto dele, um sorriso curioso e os olhos negros que me encaravam com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O ar de surpresa pairou sobre nós, pra mim aterrorizante e para ele, muito curioso.

Uma pergunta saiu de nossas bocas, ao mesmo tempo, acho que até com menos de milésmos de segundo de diferença. Apesar do meu tom ser meio histérico e pasmo e o dele calmo e relaxado – e também meio sarcástico, diga-se de passagem -, a mesma palavra saiu das nossos lábios e preencheu o ar com um único som.

- _Você_...?

* * *

**Okok, esqueçam a pontualidade. Meus horários, minha vida está mais louca do que os filmes do Tim Burton. Desculpem o atraso...Mas eu não posso garantir que não aconteça de novo. (se esconde atrás de mesinha para não ser atingida com tomates)...SORRY!**

_**Sweetheart Darkness:**_

**Ohh, obrigada! Você nem imagina o quão lisonjeada eu fico quando alguém diz que gosta das minhs fics. *-* Mas, bem, eu peço paciência, se possível e que bem...eu não gosto muito de pedrinhas, então se você puder segurá-las...haha (risada nervosa). A minha vida está mais louca do que nunca. Tenho uma porrada de coisas pra fazer, horários de última hora o tempo inteiro...Estou lutando para sobreviver. E para levar a fic adiante também. Bem, agradeço tudo, um beijinho aí!**

_**Celisah:**_

**Ai, acho que surgiram outras teias de aranha aí, né? Desculpa! Bem, eu tô fazendo o possível pra levar a fic, mas pontualidade é impossível. sorry.**

_**Katsucchi:**_

**Heeeei, you're back! Aonde anda você, hein? MSN existe sabia? E...que gancho? O.O Espero que você acompanhe, queridinha. **

_**Mr. Raven Master**_

**Thanks, e ainda bem que você gostou! =) É, a Kushina de católica é realmente incomum, mas a minha imaginação é uma coisa mais fértil do que o solo da floresta amazônica. Não sei da onde eu tiro essas coisas, mas elas simplesmente vem...Abraços!**

* * *

**Um beijo, **

_**Mei. **_

_**Em 01.05.2011 (feliz dia do trabalho!)**_


	5. Encontro

**Disclaimer: Naruto realmente não me pertence, e se pertencesse...bem, haveriam muitos fãs furiosos comigo. **

* * *

**5ª Aula: Encontro**

-...Você?

As vozes, mesmo em tons diferentes, ecoaram pelos meus ouvidos, como se fossem uma só. As reações foram diferentes. Meu queixo caiu e eu abri uma boca tão grande que poderia engolir uma bola de sinuca, enquanto ele tinha aquele jeito "eu-estou-curioso-e-sexy".

Com vergonha, as avestruzes enfiam a cabeça no buraco mais próximo. Com vergonha, Uzumaki Naruto corre para o banheiro e se tranca num boxe por pelo menos dez minutos ou até que saiba que está tudo bem.

Eu segurei a minha mão para não derrubar a taça de champanhe no chão, e consegui fechar a minha boca antes que meu queixo batesse no chão e eu começasse a babar. Os olhos negros não desgrudaram de mim um segundo sequer e todas as minhas esperanças de que eu não fosse reconhecido foram embora em menos de segundos. Num reflexo rápido virei o rosto, tirando os olhos dele dos meus e me levantei. Minhas pernas pareciam ser de chumbo, mas consegui caminhar até o banheiro. Esqueci da elegância e virei a taça de uma vez, como sakê, no puro nervosismo. Deixei a taça vazia com um garçom e me enfiei num boxe tão rápido que mal tive tempo de ver como era a decoração. Rodei a trava e olhei para cima, respirando fundo.

- Jesus do céu. Eu quero morrer.

E passei minutos olhando pra a parede, com o coração batendo forte. Mas tive que me retirar quando um cheio desagradável chegou ao meu nariz. Lavei as mãos na pia e passei um pouco de água no rosto ao notar a minha expressão meio pálida. Sequei as mãos nos papéis descartáveis e respirei fundo, saindo vagarosamente do cômodo. Andei para a minha direita, indo em direção ao lugar onde a banda tocava, quando uma mão encostou no meu ombro com leveza e uma voz suave disse-me friamente:

- O banheiro é um lugar bem óbvio. Sugiro que tente outro lugar da próxima vez.

Com um reflexo, dei um tapa na mão e me virei bruscamente. Ele me encarava tranquilamente com uma taça de champanhe encostada nos lábios. Parecia estar extremamente entretido.

- Não preciso de sua sugestão. – Resmunguei. – Sabe como é, não costumo lidar com pessoas mal educadas que me fazem passar por constrangimentos tão grandes que tenho que me enfiar em um banheiro.

- Hum, não me recordo de ter proferido alguma ofensa contra você. – Ele disse em tom de quem se acha superior. – Na verdade, só tive tempo de soltar umas duas palavras antes que você fugisse de mim.

- Há. Claro! Pensa que eu não conheço mauricinhos como você? – Eu perguntei, com desprezo na voz. Geralmente sou uma pessoa bem amável, mas o sarcasmo e a expressão irritante daquele cara já estavam me tirando do sério. – Vocês são uns esnobes. Acham que são deuses só porque seus pais têm uma conta bancária com vários zeros.

- Bem, você está me rotulando. – Ele disse, com uma cara nada satisfeita. – E isso não está sendo muito agradável.

- O que é? – Eu perguntei, emburrado. – Vai dizer que não vai fazer um baile porque há um vendedor de loja de shopping numa festa como essa, hein?

- Bem, se isso já não estava óbvio antes, estará agora: é claro que não. – Ele disse, cruzando os braços. – E você é um vendedor de loja de shopping? Só me lembro de você ser o cara do elevador do shopping...que quase morreu porque um brownie ficou preso na garganta.

Minhas bochechas viraram tomates. Ai, que coisa mais humilhante! Eu estive em risco de vida por causa de um bolinho de chocolate. Quer dizer, como a mídia iria anunciar a minha morte, se ela fosse anunciada? "Jovem morre entalado com bolinho na garganta"? Uau. Um jeito muito digno de bater as botas. E muito elegante de se aparecer em um jornal.

- B-Bem, eu sou um vendedor de loja de shopping, sim...Na verdade eu te atendi naquele dia...Antes daquele drama do elevador. – Disse eu, coçando a nuca sem graça, sentido o orgulho ferido.

- Hum...Já que você falou, me lembro vagamente de você antes daquele acidente. – Ele disse, enquanto os olhos dele me observavam entretidos. Como ele se esqueceria de mim? O vendedor incompetente que cheira a desinfetante. Qualquer cliente se lembraria se fosse atendido por uma criatura dessas.

- Bem, que bom. – Eu disse, sem muita satisfação. – Tchau.

E eu iria me virar, quando a mão grande e forte dele me agarrou com um aperto forte como ferro.

- Espere. Você não está aqui de penetra, está? – Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Meu orgulho ferido me fez encará-lo com puro desprezo e minha voz saiu num guincho mais desagradável do que eu imaginei:

- É claro que não!

- Ótimo. Com quem conseguiu? – Ele me perguntou sério. Pensei em dizer "o namorado do filho do chefe da firma de advocacia", mas como o rolo daqueles dois era confidencial, fiz um improviso que me pareceu bom.

- Um amigo que namora uma garota que é próxima aos Uchiha.

- Ah, claro. – Sasuke guinchou insatisfeito. – Uma daquelas filhas mimadas dos amigos de otou-san que ficam pedindo convites extras à okaa-san. – Resmungou ele. Peraí. Quem eram os pais dele mesmo? - Bem, suponho que esteja falando a verdade, já que aquelas garotas distribuem convites como se fossem água.

- Eu _estou_ falando a verdade. – Disse eu, entre os dentes.

Ele respirou fundo e disse, engolindo um pouco do orgulho dele que pelo o visto poderia amassar o meu de tão imenso:

- Perdoe-me se lhe incomodei. Meus pais é que estão dando a festa, então meio que me sinto responsável por barrar penetras, embora tenhamos contratado aqueles brutamontes lá fora pra fazer isso.

Ok.

Isso foi dramático.

E isso fez meu queixo se arrastar no chão e meus olhos se arregalarem. Mas fechei a boca quando percebi que ela se abriu, mas acabei deixando a cabeça pender para o lado, sinalizando a minha confusão mental. Droga de mania estúpida.

- V-Você é um Uchiha?

- Sim. Lembra das apresentações? Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke, dobe.

Meu deus.

O cara é mais rico do que eu pensava.

E nasceu num berço com mais ouro do que eu pensei.

E deve ser o irmão mais novo de Itachi que Sai disse que existia, um dia desses.

Um casal passou e falou com Sasuke, reconhecendo-o. Ele fez uma expressão forçadamente agradável e cumprimentou o pessoal, e eu continuei parado como se tivesse descoberto que o mundo acaba de acabar, até que os dois foram embora e eu percebi o quão deslocado eu estava. Enquanto Sasuke acenava para eles e se distraía eu saí discretamente de cena, sem que ele pudesse perceber.

Ziguezagueei até um terraço que ficava ali perto, separado do salão por portas de vidro. Provavelmente era a área que reservavam para quem quisesse fumar. O frio estava absurdo lá fora, de modo que o local estava vazio. Senti o esqueleto tremer no gelo quando entrei lá. Cruzei os braços, tentando me aquecer. Iria esperar um tempinho lá fora para que ele me procurasse por todos os lugares possíveis, não me achasse para ficar esfregando na minha cara que tem mais dinheiro que eu e fosse fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Uns dois minutos se passaram e minhas pernas batiam como se estivessem desgovernadas. Meu queixo parecia um motor batendo sem parar. Só mais uns minutinhos pra ele resolver fazer alguma coisa e largasse do meu pé, meu deus. Só tinha que agüentar mais um pouco.

Até que a voz que eu menos queria ouvir, rouca sedutora e suave como seda, soou atrás de mim, enquanto uma mão quentinha segurava na minha, que agora já segurava uma grade de ferro gelada, tentando encontrar forças para segurar aquela geleira:

- Você ficou maluco? O que está fazendo aqui nesse gelo? Tentando se matar de hipotermia? Pois é o que você vai conseguir se não sair daqui.

Fedelho Uchiha irritante, pensei comigo mesmo, amaldiçoando o cara. Mas percebi a mão dele em cima da minha, que estava em cima do ferro gelado. Meu coração acelerou de um jeito inexplicavelmente suspeito, quando vi os dedos fortes segurando os meus, que eram cobertos por pele ressecada.

Ele deve ter ficado me olhando curioso, vendo porque eu não reagi a sua reclamação, que fora um tanto quanto grosseira. Mas meus olhos ficaram grudados naquela mão por vários segundos, enquanto meu coração disparava. Depois, percebi que ele ficou olhando a minha mão e como seus dedos se enroscavam nela. E olhei em seus olhos, esperando vê-los grudados em nossas mãos. Mas eles me encaravam, como se quisessem me engolir. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, e ficamos assim por alguns segundos, até que ele puxou a sua mão, e se virou bruscamente, dizendo:

- Entre.

E ele iria abrir a porta, quando um som que eu não previa saiu da minha boca, mais veloz que um trovão:

- Você é gay.

E eu vi algo que nunca esperaria ver nos olhos daquele homem. Pavor. Puro.

Sabe quando aquela menina irritante da sua sala descobre o seu segredo mais cavernoso e você fica morrendo, pensando se ela vai contar pra todo mundo? Aquela expressão de pânico que estava no rosto de Sasuke era simplesmente isso. Medo de que a verdade seja revelada. Ele não precisava nem negar aquilo, pois o medo em sua face estampava a verdade. Por que ele teria medo se eu dissesse uma mentira? Se ele fosse hétero, iria rir de mim ou simplesmente resmungar comigo com aquela pose de macho ofendido. Mas aqueles segundos de pânico que passaram por seu rosto foram seu maior erro. Porque eles denunciaram tudo. Eu tinha acertado na mosca.

- Ora, não seja ridículo. – Ele resmungou, transbordando de nervosismo. – Quer que eu lhe mostre o quão hétero eu sou?

- Não precisa. – Eu disse, com um sorrisinho triunfante. Haaaa, quem é que tem o controle da situação agora? – O seu rosto já disse tudo. Que você curte outros caras, obviamente.

- Sua petulância é tão grande quanto a sua estupidez. O que você acaba de dizer não é nada além de ridículo. – Ele sentenciou visivelmente chateado.

- Ah...Então você admite. – Provoquei, esquecendo do frio por instantes.

- Quando foi que admiti alguma coisa? – Ele me perguntou em tom grosseiro.

- Ah, você não precisa dizer nada. Está estampado na sua testa.

E então, aquela mão grande e forte agarrou meu braço, com força. Na verdade, segurou meus dois braços, amassando o meu smoking. As palavras dele foram obviamente ameaçadoras.

- Você não tem provas. E também não quer tê-las. E além do mais, o que você quer? – Ele perguntou, apertando ainda mais meus bracinhos inocentes. - Extorquir dinheiro de mim pra ficar de bico fechado? Você sabe que seria um escândalo se descobrissem que um dos filhos dos Uchiha é gay, ah, sim, você sabe muito bem. Não é dos mais inteligentes, mas não chega a ser tão retardado assim.

- Você está me machucando. – Resmunguei, sentindo a frieza das mãos deles chegando a minha pele, enquanto se misturava a dor do aperto. Ambos estávamos congelando lá fora. Ele me soltou um olhar bem antipático e me largou. – Ai, não precisa ser tão dramático. E eu nunca iria te pressionar por causa de dinheiro. Se você quiser ficar dentro do armário, eu não tenho nada haver com isso. E além do mais, ser gay não é uma coisa ruim.

- Não? – Ele me perguntou, em tom de deboche. – Você não sabe como é ter que viver uma mentira, a cada dia que se passa. Aparecer em casa com meninas das quais você nem gosta, pra os seus pais não te engolirem. Ter sempre que esconder seus namorados, pra que ninguém descubra. Ficar olhando entediado e bocejando enquanto vê revistas com mulheres peladas abrindo as pernas, pra que ninguém desconfie. Você não entende. Nem nunca vai entender. Não sabe como isso machuca.

Ele estava visivelmente perturbado e chateado. Eu pude entendê-lo.

Os meninos sempre ficavam babando quando ficavam vendo a Playboy, escondidos no armário do zelador no recreio, e eu achava a coisa mais chata do mundo. E nunca dei a mínima pras meninas bonitas. Eu ficava bajulando os meninos bonitos, desde criança. E ficava olhando disfarçadamente para os meus colegas dos treinos de vôlei quando a gente tinha que tomar banho no vestiário.

Só depois, quando comecei a ficar com meninos é que percebi que eu era gay de verdade. E com o meu primeiro namorado contei pros meus pais.

O que resultou numa pequena catástrofe.

Mas fico imaginando o quão ruim deve ser fingir ser hetéro quando você é homo. Digo...Ficar mentindo para a sua mãe quando ela pergunta onde você esteve durante a noite. E com quem você esteve. E sem falar que esconder as suas revistas e os seus filmes pornôs e comprar playboy e pornô hétero barato para jogar pelo quarto deve ser um saco.

E eu tive pena de Sasuke. De verdade. Porque eu entendi a dor que ele sentia, via o sofrimento pelo qual ele passava. Vivendo ser quem não era por todos os dias da sua vida. Mantendo aparências, falando o que não era verdade.

Pra não fazer ninguém sofrer.

Vivendo seu próprio sofrimento.

Sozinho.

- Eu entendo. – Disse, quando percebi que ele estava tão mau humorado que poderia matar alguém. A névoa branca que saía da minha boca quando falava soprava em cima do smoking dele, e eu acho que ele não estava muito feliz com isso.

- Ah, entende? – Ele perguntou completamente sarcástico.

- Eu...Eu sou gay também.

E então ele me olhou. Daquele jeito frio, ele tinha uma expressão de quem pensa "agora tudo faz sentido". O que deve ter sido relacionado ao lance do elevador ou algo parecido. O jeito que eu fiquei incomodado quando ele me abraçou para tirar o bolinho da minha garganta. E porque eu sabia que ele era também. Quer dizer...Bem, ladrão conhece ladrão, como dizem por aí. Duvido muito que um hétero entendesse o lance das mãos juntas, mesmo que tivesse sido por acidente.

- Eu não conto pra ninguém, se você não quer que eu conte. – Continuei. – Eu _entendo _porque não devo contar. E não sou um pilantra que vai te chantagear, pode relaxar.

- E como eu vou confiar em você? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu...Eu só posso te dar a minha palavra. – Eu disse com honestidade. Ora eu não podia assinar um documento que dizia que eu não ia falar nada, né? Fala sério.

- A sua palavra vale alguma coisa?

- Vale sinceridade. – Eu resmunguei meio ofendido. Tenho que admitir que sei engolir sapo, mas às vezes meu orgulho pesa.

Como eu tinha falado sério, ele ficou me encarando. Talvez estivesse pensando se confiar num pobretão penetra de festas valesse a pena. Acho que ele decidiu se arriscar, pois ele me observou e disse em tom caridoso:

- Vamos entrar. Seus lábios já estão roxos.

E com um gesto puro de cavalheirismo, ele abriu a porta pra mim. Entrei dentro gelado e desconfiado. Uhm, só porque eu descobri que ele é gay e ele descobriu que eu sou gay também ele já está dando em cima de mim, é?

Há.

Ele pensa que eu sou fácil!

O alívio foi grande quando eu saí do gelo e entrei no quentinho do salão. Olhei pra ele, meio desconfiado, por causa da gentileza que eu achei que era uma cantada.

Ele me encarou com um olhar meio "o que foi?" e eu apenas virei para o lado, ignorando.

Bem, pelo visto ele não é um tarado. Só é bem educado, embora eu não precise ser tratado como madame.

As pessoas se divertiam, rindo de tolices que falavam umas para as outras enquanto comiam pratos cheios de frios e pãezinhos que eram servidos em grandes grande mesas que haviam sido colocadas em duas das laterais do salão imenso.

Eu enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, entediado e tentando esquentar as mãos, enquanto Sasuke fechava a porta. Procurei ansiosamente Sai com os olhos, mas provavelmente ele e Itachi já estavam se agarrando em algum lugar. No mínimo devem ter se trancado numa daquelas "salas de descanso" que as casas de festa tem hoje em dia e desligado as luzes enquanto mandavam ver.

- Não vai se servir? – Sasuke perguntou, enquanto alternava o olhar entre minha pessoa e a apetitosa mesa cheia de comidinhas suculentas.

- Não tô com muita fome. – E era verdade. Eu comi todos os canapés que vinham pela frente antes, e resolvi guardar um espaçinho pro jantar e para a sobremesa. E eu não queria comer que nem um porco do mato na frente de Sasuke, pois a possibilidade de ele ficar soltando piadinhas para mim na próxima vez que nos encontrássemos era grande demais. – Então...É aqui que nos despedimos, certo?

Eu esperava um desses grunhidos meio cavalares que ele solta de vez em quando. Sabe como é, né? Aqueles sonzinhos irritantes que vindos de outra pessoa poderiam ser facilmente confundidos como frutos de uma pequena indigestão-pós-banquete. Quero dizer, em outras pessoas, porque em Sasuke, tais sonoridades animalescas pareciam ser um tipo de grunhido selvagem e extremamente sexy.

Mas ele não grunhiu que nem um porco cheio de gases, como eu esperava. E nem virou as costas, com a indiferença que eu sabia que era da natureza dele. Contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, ele perguntou em um tom bem gentil para o seu costumeiro tom de voz que parecia estar eternamente em um freezer:

- Você está sozinho?

OMG. Ele está interessado.

- Quero dizer...Você não tem nenhum amigo com você nessa festa, tem, Naruto?

Me segurei para não fazer cara de desapontamento.

- Bem, tem esse meu amigo, mas...ele deve estar com o...a namorada dele. Eles devem estar fazendo _coisas importantes_ agora. – Eu disse dando ênfase no 'coisas importantes'. Ele pareceu entender.

- Ótimo. Então vamos conversar um pouco.

Mas antes que eu pudesse protestar, Sasuke se posicionou atrás de mim e empurrou minhas costas com uma mão só. Acho que ele queria ser mais discreto dessa vez, porque quando eu fui arrastado pelo salão com ele agarrando meu pulso, alguns curiosos ficaram olhando de relance. E Sasuke era do tipo observador, eu tinha reparado. Ele ficava olhando para tudo e para todos o tempo inteiro.

- Pra onde você quer me levar? – Eu perguntei, enquanto a mão grande dele ficava dando uns toquinhos nas minhas costas indicando a direção para onde eu deveria andar.

- Para um lugar mais discreto. Se eu ficar falando com você aqui, vão me fazer perguntas de quem você é.

- E o que é que tem?

- E aí que eu teria que responder, seu bestão. E acontece que eu não sei nem direito quem é você.

Uhm, é verdade. Éramos dois estranhos, um para o outro. Tudo o que ele sabia de mim é que eu trabalhava numa loja de esportes em um shopping e que eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto. E tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele é que era um almofadinha filho de um dos caras mais ricos da cidade que se chama Uchiha Sasuke.

Peraí. Um cara desconhecido me levando para um lugar mais reservado...?

Jesus.

Calma, Naruto. Calma. Você tem que ver que tipo de lugar mais reservado é esse. Se for um beco escuro, você corre. Se for uma salinha bonitinha, você fica.

Mas se ele trancar a porta, se joga pela janela.

E se não tiver janela, você berra.

No trajeto até o local desconhecido, Sasuke ficava empurrando as minhas costas, e me levou até salinha chique, onde a decoração impecável era elegante e destacava o preto e o branco. Uma pequena mesa tinha em seu centro uísque num vidro especial e requintado. Copos limpos estavam em cima da bandejinha de prata onde estava o uísuque. Os copos e a bebida dividiam ainda espaço com uma vasilha de prata com amendoins e castanhas e outra com pequenos e bonitinhos bombons de chocolate. O grande sofá preto de couro à frente da mesinha tinha algumas almofadas brancas que pareciam ser bem fofas. Eu tive vontade de me jogar em cima delas só ao vê-las.

- Essa é uma sala reservada para os donos da festa ficarem antes que os primeiros convidados apareçam. Sente-se no sofá, por favor.

Observei cautelosamente a expressão daquele Uchiha. Quer dizer, eu ainda não posso ficar tranqüilo, não é? Mal conheço o cara. Quem me garante que ele não vai tentar nenhuma gracinha? É melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Ah, e me lembrei de uma coisa também. Se aquela era a salinha bonitinha, onde estariam Sai e Itachi?

Não acho que eles estavam no banheiro, seria suspeito demais, e apesar de o Sai dar o dedo para a transparência, Itachi preza muito por privacidade e descrição.

Bem, como se diz no Konoha...

... sempre tem a dispensa.

Ele me ofereceu um copo de uísque, quando serviu-se de um. Mas eu neguei, por que sinceramente, não quero fazer nenhuma estupidez por causa do álcool.

Não na frente desse cara.

- Na verdade...Posso pegar um bombom? – Perguntei, olhando os chocolatinhos em cima da bandeja. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Peguei um deles e como era pequenininho, enfiei na boca e comi de uma vez só. Oh, meu deus, chocolate é muito bom.

- Então...Qual é a sua idade?

- Vinte. – Respondi, me sentindo meio intimidado. Não me leve a mal, é que...O olhar dele é...Bem, eu não sei se é bem a palavra, acho que deve ser penetrante. É, penetrante. Sabe, quando Sasuke me olha, é como se ele pudesse me enxergar como se eu fosse transparente, como se ele visse o que há _dentro_ de mim.

E isso deve ser a coisa que eu mais acho legal nele. Porque apesar de ser meio intimidante, a profundidade do olhar dele é fascinante.

É como se ele pudesse ver todos os meus sentimentos, ver a minha alma.

- Idem. – Ele disse suavemente, antes de encostar os lábios no copo cheio de uísque escocês 12 anos. – Se não for muito inoportuno...Há quantos anos você sabe que é gay, Naruto?

Eu olhei para ele, com uma sobrancelha um pouco arqueada. Não é falta de educação fazer uma pergunta tão direta quando se está falando com alguém que você mal conhece?

- Ahm...Eu não sei. Eu sempre soube.

- Eu sei desde os 12 anos. – Ele comentou, olhando para algum lugar além do almanaque Vogue que estava em cima da mesinha à nossa frente. Parecia bem nostálgico. – Achava um saco beijar meninas. Caí por cima de um colega de sala uma vez, por acidente. Acabamos nos beijando...Todo mundo achou nojento...

- ...Menos você. – Eu completei a fala dele, tentando adivinhar o que ele dizia. Acertei, e percebi quando ele disse, com um meio sorriso tristonho nos lábios:

- É.

- Eu também me dei conta na minha adolescência. Mas eu sempre soube. Na hora do recreio, eu sempre preferia ficar com as meninas, nunca ia jogar futebol com o resto dos meninos, e sempre achei olhar Playboy um saco, desde pequeno. E eu gostava de ficar vendo os outros meninos, quando...

- ...Estava no vestiário. – Sasuke completou. Ambos rimos.

- É isso aí. – Eu disse, me lembrando daqueles velhos tempos. - Praticamente rezava pra que os meninos bonitos deixassem o sabão cair quando todo mundo tomava banho, depois dos treinos de basquete.

- Você não era o único. – Ele disse, levando o copo à boca mais uma vez. Mas completou, depois de um gole demorado: - Só que eu fazia isso depois dos treinos de tênis.

Claro! Tinha que ser isso, ou então golf...

- A parte mais chata, era quando meus amigos me empurravam uma garota ou outra durante uma festa ou algo assim. - Ele disse, desta vez, a mente dele parecia estar realmente longe, pois ele balançava o copo em movimentos circulares e olhava para o gelo se mexendo, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. – Eu tinha que ficar com elas.

- Hum, eu sempre dizia que tinha uma namorada. – Eu falei, pegando outro bombom e mandando garganta abaixo. – Mas tinha que beijar umas meninas na frente de todo mundo de vez em quando também, dattebayo. Era a parte que eu mais odiava.

- A parte que eu mais odeio é esconder dos meus pais.

Rangi os dentes, fazendo uma careta. Não podia concordar com o que ele dizia desta vez.

Já não era mais segredo mesmo. Meus pais já sabiam.

- É, deve ser a pior parte. – Eu disse, baixinho.

- Você contou?

Sacudi a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

- Você tem sorte então. Não sabe como é difícil esconder. – Sasuke disse, com puro egoísmo.

- Não é tão bom assim. – Garanti, tentando não parecer deprimido demais. – Me expulsaram de casa.

Os olhos de Sasuke que estavam espremidos, num olhar distante, se abriram ao máximo, quase se arregalando. Ele olhou para mim,e ao perceber meu incômodo, logo ficou um pouco constrangido, e foi logo se retratando, do jeito mais educado possível:

- Sinto muito...

- Não sinta. – Eu pedi, antes que eu começasse a me emocionar demais. – Não vai mudar o que aconteceu. Já está feito.

- Quer? – Ele me perguntou, apontando para o uísque em cima da mesa com o olhar.

Não sei o que a bebida tem, mas ela realmente ajuda às vezes em momentos amargos. Talvez Sasuke tenha se incomodado com o meu gesto impulsivo, mas bastou ele fechar a boca e acabar de oferecer a bebida que eu peguei o copo em sua mão e dei um gole muito grande. Mas nem percebi a falta de bons modos. Já estava me afundando em melancolia.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci, enquanto devolvi o copo a ele. Ele olhou para o vidro já vazio e deixou-o em cima da mesa, enquanto o gelo derretia e virava água.

- Não há de quê. – Ele disse, enquanto ainda olhava o copo, cheio de mesquinhez. Pensei que ele fosse colocar outra dose, mas ele ficou por ali. Pegou uma castanha e colocou na boca. – Talvez eles mudem de ideia. Já ouvi casos de muitos pais que fizeram isso, mas eles sempre voltam atrás.

- Meu pai voltou. A minha mãe não, e nem vai voltar. – Eu disse, olhando para a mesinha. – Já fazem anos, e ela não é do tipo de volta atrás. É muito orgulhosa.

- Deve ser difícil.

- Você não imagina como.

Duas batidinhas na porta e uma moça com o uniforme do buffet apareceu. Sorriu e disse, em tom simpático para nós dois:

- Senhores, o jantar está servido.

XXXXXXXXX

Quando aquela moça apareceu e disse isso, bastou que ela fechasse a porta para que eu saísse.

Não me leve a mal, mas eu já não estava ficando muito confortável com aquela conversa. Estávamos, ou melhor, eu estava, falando demais sobre a minha vida pessoal. E eu não me abro muito nem com o Sai, que é o meu melhor amigo, então, porque cargas d'água eu falaria com Sasuke sobre a minha intimidade?

E até porque eu já tinha me humilhado demais na frente dele. Quase morrer engasgado com um brownie enquanto exala um cheiro de desinfetante na frente de um cara já é humilhação o suficiente. E eu não queria chorar que nem um bebê cheio de assaduras na frente dele também. Porque eu me conheço e sei muito bem que eu fico extremamente deprimido e sentimental quando começo a falar do ano em que saí de casa. E especialmente quando eu já consumi umas cinco taças de champanhe e meia dose de uísque.

Eu nunca disse que agüentava beber muito, tá?

Ele deve ter se distraído com alguma coisa, porque não me perseguiu como das outras vezes. Talvez tivesse arranjado coisa melhor com a qual se ocupar.

E arranjou mesmo. Minutos depois do meu desaparecimento, enquanto eu me sentava num canto, comendo um pouco do salmão grelhado ao molho de mel e alecrim com arroz...Bem, eu não me lembro do nome do arroz, mas era um nome chique. E em francês. Certo, eu comia meu peixinho com molho de mel e meu arroz com nome francês quando no palquinho onde estava a banda, que fazia uma pequena pausa, uma mulher com um vestido impecável e belíssimo, azul marinho, e um homem também impecável, de smoking como todos os outros pingüins daquela festa, mas de rosto muito sério, subiram ao palco. Ambos tinham uma taça de champanhe nas mãos, e ao que eu pude notar, elas estavam cheias. A dona-elegância tinha uma colher nas mãos, e ela fez o que esse povo chique dos filmes faz quando quer dizer algo importante: bateu com delicadeza a colher na taça de vidro, na frente do microfone. O burburinho das pessoas parou, e todos olharam atentamente para o palco, que foi iluminado com uma luz normal, e não uma daquelas coloridas que cobria a banda o tempo inteiro.

Com a boa iluminação, a dona-elegância parecia ainda mais fantástica. Já não era tão jovem, e eu daria a ela uns quarenta anos no máximo, mas mesmo assim, mantinha uma elegância que daria inveja a qualquer uma das barangas de design e moda, lá da faculdade. Era alta, magra e com olhos e cabelos negros e pele branca e pálida, e vestia um modelito fabuloso. O modelo era longo e tomara que caia, com uma espécie de 'v' no decote, que não era fundo o suficiente para parecer vulgar. O vestido não grudava ao corpo em momento algum a não ser nos seios, e era de um tecido bem fino e meio transparente. Tinha uma primeira camada um pouco mais clara que se abria ao meio e deixava aparecer umas duas camadas de um tom mais escuro que escondiam muito bem o forro de cetim. O tom era comportado, mas lindíssimo, e chegava quase ao chão, deixando aparecer apenas um pouco do salto finíssimo e elegante da sandália preta de cetim. No pescoço ela tinha um colar de pérolas negras que não era muito longo, e nas orelhas, brincos da mesma gema, que eram ligadas a ela por uma espécie de fio de ouro, muito chique. As suas bochechas tinham um tom um pouco rosado e a nos olhos só usava um pouco de delineador. Os lábios estavam marcados com um batom vinho muito escuro, quase roxo. E os cabelos estavam feitos em um coque meio solto que deixava algumas mechas que tinham sido onduladas especialmente para o penteado.

Aquela mulher era a elegância em pessoa, e eu me assustei quando percebi que aquele nariz e aqueles olhos tão negros me eram tão familiares.

Eu estava apostando todas as minhas fichas que aquela era a mãe de Sasuke, embora ela me parecesse muito jovem para ter gerado Sasuke. Quero dizer...Ela teria que ter engravidado na adolescência. E Itachi, então? Ela deveria brincar de bonecas quando ficou grávida de Itachi!

Meu deus, e aquele homem o pai de Sasuke? Ele parecia tão mais velho que ela...

O sogro do Sai é um pedófilo!

Mas, bem, eu tentei me acalmar. Pois como diz o Sai, não existe mulher feia nem mulher bonita.

Existe mulher pobre e mulher rica.

Ela devia ter feito tantas plásticas quanto eu tenho cabelos, e deveria usar mais cremes antirrugas do que existem estrelas no céu. E sem falar que devia ir para um centro estético toda semana. Por isso que ela parecia tão jovem. Deveria ser mais velha na realidade. Elas_ sempre_ parecem mais jovens.

A não ser Donatella Versace é claro. Já viu a foto dela fazendo topless?

Eca.

O homem que eu acho que era o pai de Sasuke, pois tinha a mesma expressão séria e meio carrancuda, era alto, e com a pele branca também, mas não como a da sua esposa. Era mais...Bem, não era tão branca assim. Estava mais para a pele de alguém moreno que se esquece de fazer uma visitinha ao sol há tempos.

O cabelo dele era preto e escorrido, os olhos pequenos e puxados, e ele com certeza me lembrava Itachi. Seu smoking era impecável e simples, porém bonito. Era todo preto e branco, sem detalhes adicionais.

Apesar das linhas de expressão maiores que um túnel de metrô, ele era um coroa bem comível, como diria Sai. Não que eu saísse com ele, pois era mais assustador que Itachi, mas eu acho que Sai não faria muita questão.

Assim que todos se viraram após as batidinhas na taça, o homem fez uma expressão mais leve e simpática aparecer no rosto. Mas ele não conseguia disfarçar a seriedade.

Sorriu, e com a mulher deslumbrante ao seu lado, começou o discurso:

- Boa noite a todos. Como todos sabem, hoje é uma data muito especial: é o aniversário da Uchiha Advocacia, o escritório de nossa família.

- Por isso, - Começou a Dona Elegância, com uma voz suave como veludo – estamos comemorando essa data. Esperamos a todos que estejam apreciando a festa.

- E convidamos vocês para um brinde especial, em nome de todos os que trabalham e estão envolvidos com nossa empresa. – Ele começou de novo. Falava muito bem, devia ser um advogado e tanto. Peguei a tacinha de champanhe que acompanhava meu prato, em cima da mesa onde eu tinha me sentado com uma mulher que já estava bêbada e cochilava na cadeira ao meu lado. Ela magra, com o nariz empinado e com o cabelo loiro desgrenhado e tapando os olhos. O vestido dela era só um pouco mais claro que o salmão no meu prato. Tinha alças fininhas e decote quadrado, e umas miçangas brancas e brilhantes decorativas na saia. Não era um modelo muito bonito para o meu gosto.

Todos os convidados, inclusive eu, levantamos as taças ao alto, e o senhor-carranca no palco pronunciou com sua voz máscula:

- Kanpai.

E vários "kanpais" educadinhos vieram da "platéia". Após todos darem um pequeno e contido gole na taça, uma salva de palmas foi dada ao casal que desceu do palco em passinhos de postura perfeita.

Segui os dois com o olhar e os vi se sentando numa mesa bem embaixo do lustre gigante de cristais. Era pequena, e provavelmente só a família estava ali, pois eles sentaram, eu vi Itachi sentado de costas para mim e um olhar entediado mirava algum canto da parede, vindo de Sasuke, sentado bem na diagonal de Itachi. Também havia um casal de idosos que eu supus que eram pais ou de Dona Elegância ou de Senhor Carranca.

- Oi. – Uma voz bem familiar soou ao meu lado, enquanto eu ouvia uma cadeira ser arrastada. Sai estava bem ao meu lado, com um sorrisinho obviamente forçado, com um copo de uísque na mão. – Se divertindo?

- Nem um pouco. – Resmunguei baixinho. – Isso aqui tá um saco, pensei que seria mais interessante. A única coisa boa que dá pra fazer é caçoar dos vestidos das peruas-bregas.

- Bem, eu estava com ele, então não posso reclamar muito. – Ele disse com um sorriso de garotinha burra apaixonada. Meu deus, Sai fica tão bobo quando está gostando de alguém!

- Estava com ele fazendo _coisas_?

- Não...Quero dizer, só fomos até os amassos. E nada mais que isso...Mas passamos a maior parte do tempo conversando mesmo. Mas foi bom...Não conversamos muito, sabe? Geralmente, lá na faculdade, quando a gente fica sozinho e tem tempo só dá pra...

- Eu sei. – Disse, antes que ele começasse a falar de como Itachi beija bem e blá-blá-blá, como ele gosta de fazer, quando quer se gabar do fato de ele ter namorado e eu não. – Não precisa falar o resto.

- Hum, desculpe, senhor TPM. Mas e então, andou fazendo amizades? – Perguntou apontando para a bêbada ao meu lado na mesa. Ela já estava praticamente roncando.

Pensei no que responder. Eu não queria dizer que tinha conhecido Sasuke...bem, eu não sabia porque, mas simplesmente achei que não deveria contar. Então apenas falei, em tom meio forçado:

- Na verdade não...

- Oh, Naruto, não precisa esconder de mim. – Ele disse, com um sorriso gigante. – Eu sei o quão ruim é ficar amigo de um bêbado numa festa. Quer dizer que você não é bom o suficiente para conversar com uma pessoa sã, mas nem todo mundo tem o dom de conversar com boas companhias, não é mesmo? Não se envergonhe por isso. Eu sei que é humilhante mas aceita a sua inferioridade, amiguinho.

Eu tive vontade de bater em Sai. Mas apenas engoli a minha raiva e fiquei calado. Eu não sei fazer mentiras muito grandes direito. Sai sempre sabe quando eu não falo a verdade...

- Já o viu? – Ele me perguntou, olhando para Sasuke, na mesa onde a família Uchiha estava. – Se chama Sasuke. Tem nossa idade.

- Uhm...Já. Parece ser...meio metido. – Eu disse enfiando uma garfada de peixe na boca.

- Deve ser. Mas é um desperdício, não? Querido – Meu deus. Eles já estão na fase de se chamar por apelidos grudentos - me disse que ele é hétero. Uma beldade dessas com uma dessas barangas ricas e metidas...Ui. Me dá até náuseas.

Prendi a respiração para não começar a rir. Meu deus. Itachi com anos de convivência nunca tinha percebido que o irmão gostava mais de cuecas do que de calcinhas e eu só precisei de minutos e uma mão errada para descobrir tudo.

A vida é engraçada.

Num pequeno momento de distração minha, Sai roubou meu garfo e puxou o meu prato. Partiu uma lasca de salmão e colocou na boca.

- Ei!

- Hum, me deixa comer. Eu tô bebendo desde cedo, já estou ficando até alegrinho demais. Se eu não comer alguma coisa, vamos os dois sair daqui cambaleando e vomitando pelos cantos.

- Há. E quem disse que eu vou?

- Naruto, não seja bobo. Eu conheço você. Você não agüenta bebida e já está tomando champanhe desde cedo. Daqui há uns cinco minutos você apaga.

- Não!

Ele apenas girou os olhos e me olhou como se eu fosse uma ervilha podre. E depois, resmungou:

- Você é infantil demais.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, bebendo a minha taça de champanhe, enquanto olhava para a mesa dos Uchiha. Sasuke não parecia estar com o melhor humor do mundo, e isso, eu acho que tinha alguma coisa haver com o fato do Senhor Carranca estar resmungando alguma coisa. A Dona Elegância parecia ignorar a conversa e estava falando alguma coisa com Itachi, cuja expressão eu não podia ver, já que estava de costas para mim.

- Interessado no Sasuke? – Sai perguntou divertido, enquanto eu observava a mesa dos Uchiha. – Nunca vi, você só escolhe os héteros...

- Há. Olha só você. – Resmunguei com uma língua tão afiada quanto a dele. – Vem me irritar quando sabe muito bem que ele é bi.

- Não é não. – Ele resmungou pra mim, enfurecido.

- O que, ele disse alguma vez pra você que não pegava mulher também? – Eu perguntei, sem perceber que ele já estava mais que possesso – Ele deve pegar menininhas bonitinhas quando você não está olhando.

Ok, acho que eu peguei pesado, porque ele enfiou um pedaço de peixe na boca, com toda a grosseria do mundo, me lançou um olhar tão gelado quanto a Islândia e saiu com pés que pareciam ser feitos de chumbo batendo no chão e uma expressão do tipo "eu vou matar alguém".

Eu acho que joguei sal na ferida.

Fiquei me sentindo culpado nos segundos seguintes, pensando se era mesmo preciso ser cruel assim. Sai infernizava quando queria, e eu acho que essa foi minha vingança. Porque eu tinha esfregado na cara dele o maior de seus medos.

Eles estão juntos e tudo mais, mas pelo jeito nem mesmo Sai nem deve saber qual é a de Itachi direito. Quem garante que ele não é um desses caras que só quer diversão? Ele pode muito bem dormir com algumas de suas aluninhas ricas e burras que chupam qualquer cara bonito bastando ele estalar os dedos. Apesar de tentar, Sai não pode passar 24 horas por dia grudado em Itachi. Afinal de contas, apesar de ser contra sua vontade, Sai não é um parasita.

E ele sabe disso.

Só não quer admitir, e nem que ninguém saiba.

E eu acabei de esfregar na cara dele que é bem claro que Itachi pode fazer isso e não há nada que ele possa fazer para evitar. O que faz Sai de certo modo ser fraco. E vulnerável.

Só que ser vulnerável é o maior medo do Sai. Ele quer sempre parecer imbatível.

- Seu amigo...? - A bêbada me perguntou levantando a cabeça debilmente da mesa. Limpou a baba que estava nos cantos dos lábios com sonolência.

- Sim. – Respondi, despreocupado. Ela só devia ter pego o fim da conversa e eu e Sai não citamos nomes.

- Vocês estão brigando por um cara? – Ela perguntou.

- Na verdade eu disse a ele que o namorado dele é um canalha e ele ficou puto...

- Oh, não se preocupe. Eu já passei por coisa parecida...Sabe como é, brigar com amigos, coisa e tal. Eu deixei o olho da minha ex-melhor amiga roxo e arranhei a cara do meu ex.

- Ouun, bem, você deve ter alguma justificativa, não é?

- Tenho, claro. Peguei os dois se pegando no banheiro masculino no meu aniversário de vinte anos. Que por sinal foi ontem. É por isso que euuu estou bêbada já no começo dessa festa idi-ota...Aliás, andei bebendo o dia todo. Não foi uma boooa idéia. Escolhi o pior vestido de festa que já tive depois de virar toda aquela dose de sakê.

- Nossa...E eu que pensei estar tendo um dia meio ruim.

- Não...Hoje o dia está sendo ótimo! – Ela berrou, com um daqueles soluços estridentes que só os bêbados conseguem dar. – Ontem é que foi o inferno. Hoje está tudo ótimo. Esse álcool todo está funcionando de anestésicooo...Não sinto nadinhaa...

- Bem...Que bom pra você, eu acho.

- É, é boom mesmo. Naa verdadche...Ótimo!

E assim foi a minha noite de gala, ouvindo pelo resto da madrugada os resmungos da pinguça, enquanto Sasuke parecia entretido na mesa da sua família, se esquecendo por completo de mim.

Depois do banquete, todos começaram a ir para um pequeno espaço na frente do palco e ficaram dançando. Eca. Esse pessoal dança muito mal. Os dançarinos de sunguinha branca da Galaxy arrasam muito mais!

Vi Sai passando perto da minha mesa depois de algum tempo. Lançou um olhar mais gelado que a droga da Sibéria e empinou o nariz pra mim andando em direção à mesa de Itachi.

Ele não chegou a se aproximar muito, mas Itachi percebeu que ele estava por perto. E foi o único. Nem Sasuke e nem os paisdele perceberam. Então, Sai fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça, que fez com que Itachi automaticamente se levantasse, murmurando alguma coisa. Eu acho que ele estava pedindo licença.

E então resolvi que já bastava, e me levantei da mesa devagar. A bêbada ao meu lado já estava aos cochilos de novo, então ela não tentou me impedir. Andei então em direção à saída, quando uma mão conhecida me tocou no ombro:

- Espera.

Sasuke olhava pra mim em tom orgulhoso, mas meio relutante, me estendeu uma mão.

- Foi bom te conhecer.

Por fim eu disse, com a voz cansada, indo embora:

- Boa noite, Sasuke. Nos vemos por aí.

Acho que eu fui um pouco misterioso ao apertar a mão dele da maneira mais breve possível e sair sem dizer qualquer outra palavra. A questão é que eu tinha acabado de brigar com o meu melhor e praticamente único amigo e a noite estava começando a ficar cansativa demais, então apenas saí, chamei um táxi e fui-me, deixando Sasuke meio hipnotizado para trás.

Eu realmente não percebi aquela hipnose em seus olhos, mas se tivesse percebido, saberia o quanto aquilo me custaria no futuro.

O meu preço seria alto.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak:**_

**Obrigada, e desculpa pela demora de postar! Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic...**

**E o Sai...kkkk'. Sempre quis tirar aquele ar de insuportável que ele tem na série...é bom saber que eu consegui fazer isso! Abraços!**

_**Katsucchi:**_

**Happy birthday, my dear! Felicidades e muitos aninhos de vida. E o que eu seria de você sem suas críticas construtivas? Obrigada, preciso mesmo delas!**

_**Hellyeahbia:**_

**Ah, obrigada mesmo! *-* Desculpa por demorar tanto a postar...mas obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos :***

_**s2lilihs2:**_

**Obrigaaaada! *-* Bem, ainda bem que você gostou da fic, embora ela não seja postada com tanta frequencia quanto eu gostaria...Ah, quanto a Cidade de Estrelas, não tem mais volta. Eu perdi o foco na fic, no fim das contas nem eu sabia mais o que escrevia...melhor deixar pra lá. Mas obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics, é bom saber que alguém ainda gosta delas! Abraços!**

_**Mirtilo Saltitante:**_

**Oi, Mirtiloo! Bem, obrigada pelos elogios *-* e hahahaha, ninguém nunca tinha me dito que o Naruto está fiel a obra nesta fic, mas é bom saber disso! Desculpa pela demora, espero que você ainda acompanhe a fic...:***

* * *

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de Enquanto Somos Jovens:_ Ressaca!_**

**Um beijão, **

**Mei. **

**Em 16.08.2011 **


	6. Ressaca

**Disclaimer: EU QUERIA QUE NARUTO FOSSE MEU!**

**Obs: Por favor, perdoem erros de digitação...capítulo sem beta...**

* * *

_**Enquanto Somos Jovens**_

**6ª Aula: Ressaca**

Pouco mais de um mês se passou. E não importava o quanto eu tentasse afastar Sasuke de mim, ele ficava cada vez mais próximo.

No começo eu achei um saco. Quer dizer, ele ficava me ligando, conseguiu meu celular só deus sabe como. E num belo dia, quando pensei que tinha me livrado, pois parei de atender todas as ligações com o número dele, tive que atender a um cliente lá na loja.

- Pois não, senhor? – Eu perguntei sorrindo tanto que tinha fechado os olhos.

- Por que você não atendeu o celular? – Aquela voz rouca e sexy me perguntou. Reconheci o tom arrogante e me segurei pra não berrar que nem um maluco, de tanto susto. Meus olhos se arregalaram e a minha cabeça pendeu para o lado.

Mania idiota!

- Ei, você não pode ir simplesmente entrando assim no meu trabalho!

- Pensei que clientes pudessem circular pelo estabelecimento.

- Mas acontece que eu tenho que ir atender clientes de verdade! Não posso ficar de conversa mole. Eu preciso de dinheiro, entende?

- Ah, esse é o problema? – Ele perguntou fazendo carinha de "eureka!"

- É. – Respondi, curto-e-grosso. Tempo é dinheiro, né lindinho? – Cai fora.

- Bem, então eu quero uma mochila. Preta. Um par de tênis tamanho 40 e uma raquete profissional de tênis. Eu gosto das da Wilson.

Então ele deu uma volta por mim, como se eu nem existisse e sentou-se no banco, esperando.

Ei fiquei paralisado, sem fazer o que fazer direito, com cara de demência. Quando finalmente me virei pra ele, ele me olhou com uma cara debochada e estalou os dedos.

- Vai logo.

- Mas o que...?

- Eu pago à vista, débito em conta, com o meu Visa. Não sei se você trabalha com comissão, mas pelo menos vai te fazer ficar bem visto pro chefe. Ah, e pode trazer o que você tiver de últimas novidades.

- Tá...Mas...Que tipo de tênis e de mochila?

- Tênis pra jogadores de tênis profissionais. E mochila pode ser dessas de carregar coisas mesmo. Pode ser preta ou azul marinho.

- Ok...

Eu fiquei desconfiado. Trouxe tudo o que ele pediu, e tudo do mais caro.

E ele levou tudo. Com Visa, à vista, débito em conta.

E ele gastou o suficiente pra cobrir meu salário de um mês inteiro e mais um bocado de horas-extras. E Gai me beijou tanto que eu fiquei todo babado. Lee só faltou ficar roxo de inveja.

Depois daquilo, Sasuke foi embora e Gai me prometeu que iria abrir uma garrafa de champanhe em minha homenagem no fim do mês. No final do expediente, ao sair da loja, lá estava ele, bebendo água e sentado no banco que ficava na frente da loja.

Ele estava meio distraído. As sacolas da loja estavam no chão, bem a seus pés.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura, fiz cara de machão e bufei:

- O que é que você quer?

- Um amigo.

E foi assim que as coisas começaram.

O tempo passou, e agora já fazem dois meses que nos conhecemos e mais ou menos um que somos "amigos". E eu entendi porque ele queria tanto que eu fosse amigo dele.

Eu sou a única pessoa pra quem Sasuke conta sobre o lado "secreto" da sua vida. Ele queria alguém pra desabafar, e eu sou a pessoa perfeita para isso. Só não sei se feliz ou infelizmente.

-…E então nós dormimos juntos.

- Onde?

- Motel, né dobe? Até parece que eu ia levar ele pra a minha casa. – Ele dizia, enquanto dirigia seu Honda Civic automático pelas ruas da cidade, brancas de neve.

- Poxa Sasuke, cadê seu romantismo? De tudo o que você faz com os caras, 95% deve ser sexo, e 5% de conversinha mole de sedução. Deveria pelo menos ter uma conversa decente com eles, antes de ir pra cama...

- Sobre o quê? – Ele perguntou, com deboche – O tempo? Me poupe. Eles também não querem saber de compromisso, se você quer saber. Mesmo que eu dê o telefone, eles nunca ligam. Eles não querem que descubram que são gays.

- O que? Você tem fetiche por menininho que tá no armário? – Eu perguntei, gargalhando.

Ele riu um pouco comigo.

- Não, dobe. São todos amigos da minha mãe, filhos de clientes do meu pai. Enfim, filhos de figurões.

- Ah...Entendi. Então o seu fetiche é por mauricinhos metidos.

- Não. É porque eles não podem me dedurar. Porque se o fizerem, vão estar se dedurando também. Na alta sociedade, é mais arriscado sair do armário.

- Hã?

- É um ciclo muito pequeno, Naruto. E todo mundo vive de imagem, e aqui no Japão todo mundo é muito conservador. Se eu saísse do armário por exemplo, meu pai perderia um bocado de clientes, porque ele tem um filho gay, entendeu? Ficaria mal visto. E a mesma coisa serve pra outras pessoas. Sabe a YM? Aquela empresa de cosméticos?

- Yamaguchi Make-up?

- Essa aí. Sabe o filho da dona? Aquele que namora com aquela atriz que fez aquela novela do menininho órfão? Eles foram capa daquele tablóide idiota que você compra semana passada.

- Aquele Gin?

- É. Ele é mais bicha que eu e você juntos.

- MEU KAMI-SAMA! SÉRIO?

- Conheço ele. A mãe dele é amiga da minha mãe. Ele já traçou todos os semes que existem perto dele. Mas a mãe dele tem um contrato de milhões o Canal 7, de TV. O dono daquele canal é um dos caras mais homofóbicos que eu conheço. Todas as maquiagens que eles usam pra maquiar o elenco é fornecida pela YM. E se o cara descobrisse que o filho da fornecedora de maquiagens dele é gay, eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele ia cortar o contrato com ela. E o cara do canal 7 é cliente do meu pai. Se ele soubesse que eu sou gay, com certeza dispensaria meu pai também. Entendeu?

- Sasuke...Tô bege.

Ele começou a rir.

- Bem, enquanto você está bege, vai pro Konoha, né?

- Universidade. Hoje é minha folga, trabalhei no domingo, lembra?

- Ah, é. Então vamos sair?

- Hum, pode ser.

- Qual é aquela boate que você vive comentando?

- Galaxy. – E eu arregalei os olhos, me esticando pra perto do volante onde ele estava. - Sasuke, você quer ir pra Galaxy?

Deu de ombros.

- Pode ser. Acho que não tem muita gente conhecida que freqüente o lugar.

- E o pessoal da sua faculdade? Ninguém?

- Bando de bichas frescas, só freqüentam a Shine.

- Hã? O que é isso?

- Uma boate gay no bairro do metro quadrado mais caro da cidade, bem na cobertura de um arranha-céu. Como você pode imaginar, uma entrada custa os olhos da cara.

- Ah...Eu bem que queria ir pra um lugar desses...

- Sinceramente, é meio chato. O som nem é tão bom assim. Fui pra uma boate em Osaka que tinha o som mil vezes melhor.

Eu suspirei e girei os olhos. Sasuke olhou pra mim enquanto fazia uma curva, desviando os olhinhos pretos que nem carvão entre minha pessoa e a rua. Intrigado, sem entender qual foi a do meu suspiro de desaprovação, perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Bem, eu vou te dar um desconto por eu acho que essas boates de gente fresca devem ser meio sacais, mas é que mesmo que fosse a melhor boate do mundo, você conseguiria achar milhares de defeitos.

- Eu sou exigente. – Ele resmungou fechando a cara com orgulho ferido. Típico dele. – E quero saber se essa tal de Galaxy presta mesmo. Te pego às dez.

- Poxa. Sério?

- Sério. – Ele disse, enquanto passava pelo último cruzamento antes de parar quase encostando no meio-fio. – Te vejo mais tarde, _queridinho. – _Ele disse, com sarcasmo na última palavra.

- Também, _docinho. _– Retribuí, igualmente sarcástico. Peguei a minha mochila preta de ir trabalhar e desataquei a fivela do cinto de segurança. Destravei a porta do Honda dele e saí, fechando-a. Ele me deu tchauzinho e uma buzinada de leve e foi embora, enquanto eu assistia o carro dele sumir pelo horizonte cinza de neve suja.

Talvez tenha sido bom ter o Sasuke como amigo.

E não só porque ele tem grana e me dá caronas.

XxXxXxX

Antes de subir para o meu quarto, corri logo para a lanchonete. Como não tinha comido café da manhã - acordei tarde demais -, e tinha passado a manhã inteira com uma barrinha de cereal light que Tenten tinha me dado enquanto Gai não estava olhando, o meu estômago parecia que ia queimar de tanta fome.

Pedi uma latinha de coca bem gelada e um prato de lámen extra grande.

Paguei, peguei a minha bandeja e me sentei em uma das mesinhas de madeira que ficavam ali por perto. Enquanto enfiava lámen pela garganta com certo desespero, quase que morro de susto quando uma voz desconhecida ao meu lado comentou:

- Lámen e coca-cola. Você é o que chamam uma daquelas pessoas de triturador humano, não é?

Praticamente dei um pulo da cadeira. Por pouco não em engasguei com aquela tonelada de macarrão enfiada na minha boca.

A criatura da onde tinham saído aquelas palavras era nada mais nada menos que uma garota bem atípica.

Ela era alta, branca, com olhos mais azuis que o quarto de um menininho recém-nascido e cabelo muito loiro, bem longo, cheio de cachinhos nas pontas. Vestia um sobre tudo cinza bem escuro com botões grandes e pretos, estilo envelope, com uma blusa preta combinada com uns seis colares de prata e de pérolas diferentes, misturados e uma saia de cintura alta do estilo tulipa também preta. Usava umas meias-calças vermelhas como sangue, e os sapatos de camurça que mais pareciam de boneca que eram pretos também e de salto alto e grosso. As bochechas dela estavam com um blush rosado que davam ares de boneca, os olhos dela estavam entupidos de rímel, a boca com um batom escuro, quase roxo. E o toque final era uma fita vermelha no cabelo com um laço, e uma bolsa peluda que parecia uma chinchila morta andando pendurada por aí nas mãos dela.

Não precisei olhar mais de cinco segundos pra deduzir que ela fazia moda. E nem que ela era uma maníaca por bonecas e que queria ser uma espécie de Barbie mais abonecada que a própria Barbie – e meio fúnebre com roupas tão escuras.

Eu acho que eu devia dizer que ela era linda e estava elegantíssima e maravilhosa, parecendo uma boneca acima de tudo, mas meu olhar se prendeu na chinchila morta de mão, assim como meu interesse. Será que era sintética ou real?

- Eu acho que te assustei. Mas não quis dizer nada demais, só que você é aquele tipo de pessoa que gosta de comer misturas meio doidas de comida. Mas não posso falar. Eu gosto de biscoito recheado com pasta de amendoim, que nem as gêmeas de Operação Cupido. Sou Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

Meu deus, esse troço é uma chinchila mesmo ou só um monte de poliéster industrializado?

- Você me ouviu?

Me virei para a boneca gigante dona da bolsa de chinchila.

- Desculpe?

- Sou Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Estudo aqui, curso moda. E você?

- Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Prazer.

- Hum...Bem, Naruto eu não gosto muito de redundância. Sou uma pessoa bem prática.

- Sim...?

- Você é bonitinho. E é o único bonitinho do refeitório nesse momento. É só você ou os abortos da natureza de ciências contábeis. E então, eu quero te pedir um favor. Será que dá pra fingir que é meu namorado, ficante ou qualquer coisa parecida? Meu ex vai aparecer aqui em alguns instantes e eu não quero parecer uma sem esperança que está sem homem há seis meses.

Olhei pra ela, indo perguntar "que tipo de doida é você?", mas antes que isso acontecesse, ela disse, com seus olhos azuis enormes me encarando:

- Te pago o suficiente pra você almoçar aqui por uma semana.

- ...Tudo bem!

Ela então se ajeitou na cadeira, tirou uns amassadinhos do vestido e jogou o cabelo sedoso com pontas de cacinhos pro lado. Deu uns pigarros, como se quisesse limpar a voz e ficou quieta. Acho que estava esperando por ele. Enquanto isso, coloquei mais um monte de lámen na boca.

- Naruto! Engole esse macarrão! Ele está entrando.

Mandei o bolo de lámen goela abaixo enquanto me esticava pra ver quem vinha da porta.

Uma única criatura passou por ali. Era um cara alto, pálido, com cabelo castanho grande, preso num rabo cavalo alto, vestindo uma calça jeans meio gasta, azul marinho queimado pelo tempo, e uma blusa básica cinza escuro e um tênis de corrida velho e sujo.

Eu não sei como não tinha uma fitinha adesiva com um papelzinho dizendo "NERD" pregada na testa dele.

Ele entrou meio devagar, como se tivesse preguiça de andar. Na verdade, os olhos miúdos e castanhos dele pareciam estar cheios de sono e ele parecia ter a energia de um velho com Alzheimer de 150 anos.

Ino olhou meio apavorada pra ele e agarrou meu braço com força, me fazendo largar os hashi. Encostou cabeça no meu ombro, me fazendo sentir o peso que estava em cima do meu casaco marrom.

Ela me deu um beijo e na bochecha e se agarrou ainda mais no meu braço, dando um daqueles sorrisos bobos de menininha apaixonada.

Num suspiro disse:

- Ah...Naruto-kun...

Caramba. Se essa menina não fizesse moda, devia fazer teatro.

Tirei ela de cima de mim, como os namorados fazem, fazendo ela soltar meu braço e passei meu braço por cima dos ombros dela, trazendo ela mais pra junto.

O cara demente deu uma olhadela por nós, mas não parecia dar a mínima, foi até o balcão. Ino ficou se esfregando em mim como uma gata manhosa e eu continuei a fingir que gostava até que o cara saiu do refeitório, uns cinco minutos depois com um copo enorme de café nas mãos. Pela cor da embalagem, acho que era capuccino.

Tive vontade de rir quando finalmente percebi o casal bizarro que aqueles dois formavam.

A Barbie fúnebre e o nerd de sapatos sujos?

Eu acho que riria tanto que acabaria com dor de estômago se Ino-Barbie não estivesse com um ar de chumbo na cara e aura negra em volta dela, enquanto colocava meu dinheiro em cima da mesa.

- Ele nem olhou pra mim.

Merda. Ino! Não inventa de ficar depressiva agora, eu sou péssimo em consolar.

- Bem, calma...Você é demais pra ele... – Eu disse sorrindo amarelo. Ela pareceu se energizar.

- Tem razão. Ele é só um nerd fedorento e de roupas feias. Eu sou um ícone fashion desta faculdade e se Deus quiser, serei a nova figura da moda desta ilhazinha asiática chamada Japão nos próximos anos.

Ela pegou as minhas mãos e com um brilho de determinação muito estranho nos olhos, declarou como um político convencido de que vai ganhar as eleições:

- Obrigada Naruto-kun. Você tem razão. Eu tenho que seguir meu caminho ao topo e nada pode me deter!

E ela saiu pisando duro e confiante, com a bolsa de chinchila chacoalhando na mão dela.

Garota estranha.

Fui terminar meu lámen, e me desanimei quando percebi que tinha ficado frio. Droga. Mas como tem muita gente passando fome no mundo pra eu desperdiçar comida, comi tudo e ainda virei a tigela, tomando o caldo. Depois, abri minha coca que já não estava tão geladinha e coloquei no copo de plástico transparente sem gelo. Eu não sei porque as pessoas tem essa frescura de não beber bebida gelada no inverno. Não esfria e eu fico com frio do mesmo jeito, então, dá na mesma.

Depois disso, me levantei com preguiça e fui praticamente me arrastando pros dormitórios. Subi as escadas tão rápido quanto uma lesma e cheguei ao meu quarto. O número 302 estava trancado e com luzes apagadas.

Nem sinal de Gaara, e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi trancar a porta, jogar meu casaco em cima de uma cadeira que estava ao lado da porta, arrancar meus sapatos e cair na cama duro.

Sonhei com um gato que era laranja, tinha um sorriso enorme e ficava usando minha bolsa de caixinha de areia, sujando todos os meus trabalhos.

Mas que inferno de sonho idiota foi esse?

Acordei com meu celular tocando.

- Alôôô? – Eu perguntei debilmente com aquela voz esquisita de quem acaba de acordar.

- Te acordei? – Meu irmão, Sasuke não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? Dá vontade de desligar o celular na cara dele.

- Sim. – Respondi meio mau humorado. Embora geralmente acorde saltitando e cantando pelos cantos, eu estava com um mau humor enorme.

- Chego em 10 minutos. Desça.

Merda.

- Tá. Tchau. – E desliguei na cara de Sasuke, dando um pulão pra fora da cama. Nem sinal de Gaara ainda, e eu comecei a tirar as roupas de um jeito que com certeza seria um strip tease que brocharia qualquer um.

O aquecedor estava ligado, mas o quarto ainda tava meio frio, e me arrepiei inteirinho enquanto corria para o banheiro. Me joguei debaixo do chuveiro e liguei no máximo, tentando não molhar o cabelo. Graças a Deus que eu lavei de manhã. Esfreguei o sabonete em mim com tanta força e pressa que meus braços ficaram vermelhos como tomates maduros.

Saí do banheiro correndo pelo quarto, ainda meio molhado e pelado. Abri o armário e peguei a primeira cueca que vi pela frente – uma preta meio sem graça – e um jeans escuro, com uma camisa com decote em "V" vermelha de mangas. Coloquei duas camisas de manga por cima da vermelha, só pra não ficar morrendo de frio no meio da rua. Enfiei o primeiro par de meias que tinha na gaveta, não vi nem de que cor eles eram.

O celular começou a tocar, e depois de uma chamada não atendida, continuava e tocava insistentemente.

- Já vou, já vou! – Eu berrava apressado. Enfiei os sapatênis nos pés, que eram pretos. Por fim, peguei a minha carteira que ainda estava no bolso da calça que eu estava usando antes e agora estava jogada no chão do banheiro. Depois de pegar a bendita carteira, empurrei às pressas as roupas sujas deibaixo da cama, pois se quando Gaara chegasse encontrasse as minhas roupas sujas jogadas no banheiro, ele me faria cavar minha própria cova.

O celular já estava na quarta chamada, que eu não atendi.

Joguei o mesmo casaco que tinha usado para ir à festa da firma dos pais de Sasuke, e saí trancando a porta. Praticamente voava pelos degraus das escadas, pulando de dois em dois.

Correndo pelo pátio dos dormitórios, atravessei o campo que nem um maluco e cheguei até a calçada onde o Honda de Sasuke estava estacionado. Abri a porta e me sentei, ofegando.

- Quanta pontualidade. – Sasuke debochou com uma cara meio amarrada. Respirava tão descompassado não tive nem chance de rebater. – Bem, pelo menos você se apressou, pelo visto.

Chacoalhei a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, enquanto ele começava a dirigir. Menos cansado, perguntei:

- Você...Sabe...Onde fica?

- Imprimi o mapa no Google. Vê se tá certo, tá aí no porta-luvas.

Obedeci e tirei o único papelzinho no compartimento, perto do pequeno kit de primeiros socorros que Sasuke carregava por pura paranóia.

- É esse mesmo. Ei, tem certeza que você quer ir?

- Por que não?

- Não é você que se esconde do mundo como se você fosse uma aberração da natureza com duas cabeças e cinco pés?

- Eu não sei de onde você tirou esse lance de aberração da natureza de duas cabeças, mas eu só procuro ser discreto.

- Ah, tá. – Eu concordei em tom de gozação. – Mas sabe que aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha hoje, dattebaiyo? Uma menina chamada Ino veio me pedir pra fingir ser o namorado dela, quando eu tava comendo meu rámen.

- Eu não compreendo como você consegue sobreviver só de lámen e hambúrguer e ainda ser magro.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio, mas eu tô falando da menina doida, e não de lámen e hambúrguer, 'ttebaiyo!

- Sim, ela te pediu pra fingir ser o namorado dela. Meninas me pedem isso o tempo todo, mas na verdade elas querem que eu seja o namorado de _verdade_, e não de mentirinha. – Filho da mãe, só pra passar na cara que é mais bonito que eu! – E você por acaso aceitou?

- É, né. Ela me pagou pra isso.

- Que curso ela faz?

- Moda.

- Ah, entendi. – Ele disse, instantaneamente. – Era uma maluquinha.

- Não, ela tava mais pra...Sabe aquele seriado, Gossip Girl? Tem uma menina que se veste como se fosse uma boneca gigante, às vezes. Ino parecia uma delas, só que meio...Sei lá, ela só usava preto.

- Ela é patricinha e faz moda. Deve cheirar uma coca quando ninguém tá olhando. Devia estar meio afetada com o pó quando foi atrás de você.

Eu olhei pra ele com olhos arregalados.

- V-Você acha?

- Muita gente usa. Ou vai dizer que você não sabia? – Ele disse a última frase me olhando pelo canto dos olhos, com puro sarcasmo. Eu fiquei calado. – Meu deus Naruto, você é mais inocente do que a minha prima de onze anos que acha que os mamutes moram na Rússia.

Peraí. E eles não moram? Acho que é algo que eu não devia falar em voz alta...

- O sinal tá vermelho. – Eu disse, tentando fazer com que ele calasse a boca.

- Eu estou vendo.

Liguei o rádio na rádio jovem. Lady Gaga berrava Just Dance e eu logo me animei.

- A música da minha vida! – Eu disse, aumentando enquanto Sasuke me olhava torto. – Que é?

- "A música da minha vida".

- Que é? Nunca reparou no refrão não? "Just Dance, it's gonna be ok..." É tipo, que você tem que continuar levando a vida que tudo ficará bem. Nunca reparou nisso?

- Não é o que eu escuto.

- Ai, Sasuke, deixa de ser anormal. – Reclamei. Ele me abriu uma carranca gigantesta, mas mesmo assim, continuei cantarolando sem dar atenção. Uma música bate-estca começou, e eu aumentei tanto o som que dava pra sentir a porta do carro tremendo.

Sasuke abaixou o volume enquanto eu berrava a música em plenos pulmões, e resmungou:

- Será que você pode ser menos histérico, antes que eu bata o carro?

- Foi mal. – E continuei cantando a música, só que baixinho. – Mas é porque eu amo essa música.

- Abre o porta-luvas. Pegue o que está atrás do kit de primeiros socorros e me dê.

Obedeci e achei um quadrado de pano preto, razoavelmente espesso. Mais um sinal fechado e Sasuke pegou o que se revelou ser um porta-CD e tirou de lá um CD que pra mim era desconhecido.

Um piano soou pelo carro.

- Ray Charles. – Sasuke disse, prestando atenção ao som. – _Isso_ é música.

Passamos o caminho inteiro discutindo. Sasuke dizendo que eu sou um alienado que eu não sei o que é música boa e eu dizendo que ele era um mauricinho que não sabe escutar música deste mundo. Ficamos emburrados sem um falar com o outro no meio do caminho, mas quando chegamos à boate, Sasuke foi obrigado a falar comigo para perguntar, com um bufão:

- Onde é o estacionamento?

- Ali. – Eu apontei ainda meio chateado. Ele manobrou até lá e estacionou numa baliza perfeita, no canto do terreno. Maldito, porque até as benditas balizas que ele faz tem que ser tão perfeitas?

Ele com aquele cavalheirismo doentio insistiu em pagar meu ingresso. Tudo bem que é bom você ter um amigo que pague tudo pra você, especialmente quando se é um falido como eu, mas acontece que aquela mania idiota já estava deixando o meu orgulho não ferido, mas dizimado. Me sentia um imprestável que só servia de estorvo e contas a pagar pela parte de Sasuke. Mesmo assim, entramos enquanto ainda na fila, ele recebia cantadas e mais cantadas, desde semi-drags à caras muuuuito semes.

- Caramba, ficar do seu lado é uma droga. – Resmunguei.

- Por quê? – Ele me perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você leva cantada de todos os caras, e eu de ninguém, continuo no zero a zero.

Ele deu um sorriso orgulhoso e comentou:

- Fico feliz que você esteja com ciúmes.

Olhei para ele, me avermelhando. Peraí, porque...por que eu to vermelho? Nossa. Bem, é verdade que eu estou com ciúmes de Sasuke mas isso não quer dizer que eu...Eu não...

Espera. Porque eu estou com ciúmes de Sasuke?

Ele me encarou logo depois do que disse e não reparou em minhas bochechas vermelhas, espero. Mas pude achar em seu olhar misterioso uma expressão de arrependimento. Como se estivesse se martirizando por ter falado alguma besteira que não queria ter falado, que não_ podia_ ter falado. Nossa, espera. Se Sasuke se arrepende de ter falado que eu estava feliz por eu estar com ciúmes dele e eu reconheço que eu estava com ciúmes dele, significa que eu...que...que está rolando um clima entre nós? E um clima _recíproco?_

Jesus, Maria, José. Alguém me acuda. Eu acho que eu estou gostando de Sasuke.

De verdade.

Chegou a nossa vez de entrar. Eu passei sem problemas, pois já era conhecido por todos os seguranças dali – já fui freqüentador assíduo quando tinha grana – enquanto Sauske vinha logo atrás. Eu parecia meio hipnotizado e ele estranho como eu nunca vira. Não era com raiva e nem de mau-humor. Era _estranho_, quase...eu chuto que era arrependimento por ter me dito aquilo.

Merda. Uma tensão muito estranha está surgindo entre nós.

Passados alguns instantes, uma música eletrônica sem letras me encantou e comecei logo a dançar. Nossa, dias sem aparecer na boate fazem a diferença; eu já estou todo entrevado! Sasuke estava perto de mim, mas de repente sumiu. E eu nem tentei procurá-lo. Ele que aproveite do jeito que quiser.

Curti muito, um cara veio me perguntar se eu aceitava uma bebida, mas recusei gentilmente. Disse que já tinha alguém, e ele entendeu mas mesmo assim ficou meio deprimido.

Olhei ao meu redor, e pelo visto o pessoal já estava começando a sentir o efeito das bebidas. Alguns já começavam a arrancar as camisas e os que subiam em cima do queijão pareciam ainda mais alucinados pelas luzes e pela música frenética. Não pude deixar de sorrir, não sentia uma liberdade há tanto tempo que tinha me esquecido como é maravilhoso.

Um cara veio dançar comigo, e eu sorri. Aceitei, ficamos juntos por um tempo, e ele até me roubou um beijo. Me puxou pela cintura dando sinal de quem queria mais, mas eu afastei, disse que não tava afim. Como o cara anterior, ele pareceu ficar deprimido.

Eles eram lindos, admito. Ambos. Quer dizer, o primeiro tinha uma cabeça ligeiramente oval, mas não é culpa dele né? E ele não chegava a ser feio mas eu acho que no fim das contas eu não preciso de ninguém. Estou bem com a vida e além do mais tenho Sasuke...Peraí. Eu falei de Sasuke?

Eu acho que as drogas que aquela loirinha maluca do refeitório de hoje deram um jeito de entrar no meu cérebro.

Abanei os pensamentos de Sasuke da minha cabeça e pedi um Martíni. Tomei praticamente num gole só e voltei para a pista de dança. Virar-me foi o suficiente para fazer com que as minhas pernas travassem.

Os meus coleguinhas de curso – Suigetsu e Juugo – se esfregavam um no outro num canto da boate, como se simplesmente não precisassem respirar. Abri um sorriso alegre, pensando em como seria bom quando Sai ouvisse aquilo. Ele ia adorar!

Espera, eu não tô falando com o Sai...Droga.

Talvez eu devesse não ter reparado muito naqueles dois e ter me enfiado no meio do povo de novo, porque quando When Love Takes Over começou a tocar, todo mundo levantou as mãos para o alto e começou a cantar, dançando. E eu, com medo de ser esmagado pela macharada frenética, pensei que seria melhor ir para o terraço suspenso que ficava na lateral da boate e olhar de lá, até que se acalmassem. Subi as escadas desviando de alguns casais que se agarravam com selvageria enquanto seguia a música com os lábios.

Já estava tão suado que minha camisa grudava... Bem, eu estou morrendo de calor, todo suado e não é como se não houvessem outros caras fazendo a mesma coisa, então...

Sasuke trocava beijos quentes com um rapaz cujo rosto eu não pude ver, loiro como eu que vestia uma camisa preta beeem coladinha. Sua mão corria selvagem pelo corpo do rapaz, e ele agarrava a bunda de Sasuke como se ela fosse uma barra de ouro que seria arrastada pela correnteza. Péssima metáfora, eu sei. Mas eles se beijavam e em um certo momento, o rapaz tirou as mãos do bumbum de Sasuke e colocou-as sobre seu ombro, enquanto começava a mordiscar-lhea orelha. Tive raiva, muita raiva daquilo.

Raiva porque a minha vontade era de arrancar aquele loirinho de merda dali e jogá-lo terraço abaixo, para que se estatelasse no chão de qualquer maneira, e de preferência de uma que quebrasse todas as suas malditas costelas e que aprendesse a ficar bem longe de Sasuke.

E raiva também porque naquele momento, quando meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e mordi minha bochecha com tanta força que o gosto férreo de sangue inundou minha boca, percebi que amava Sasuke, demais.

E que eu estava apaixonado por ele como nunca estivera em meus míseros vinte e poucos anos de vida.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey, gente! **

**Desculpa pela demora (de novo), embora eu tenha conseguido postar este capítulo mais rápido do que o outro (yay, estou progredindo!). Bem, acho que posso dizer que ESJ está começando a entrar na reta final...No total, pelo que eu estou calculando, o todo deve ser de dez capítulos, e eu vou TENTAR acabar a fic e publicar o que falta até o fim do ano. **

**Naru-chan apaixonado pelo Sasu-chan...Wow, no que isso vai dar? Tomara que em momentos bem quentes...HOHOHOHOHOHO. **

**Agradeço à todos que vem colaborando com o envio de reviews! Gente, o mais importante não o número de reviews, mas sim o conteúdo delas! Boas reviews conseguem nos fazer realmente lutar por uma fic, e eu não só falo de reviews de elogios, pois críticas construtivas são SEMPRE bem-vindas. **

**Às reviews!**

**_Mirtilo Saltitante:_**

**Meu Deus, criatura! Assim você me emociona! Bem, espero que ainda dê pra continuar lendo, mesmo que eu poste assim tão lerdamente...Enfim, obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos. **

**_Dark Evee: _**

**Obrigada pelos elogios ^-^, e bem, essa coisa de falta de inspiração é mesmo séria, né? - suspira - É por isso que eu gosto tanto das férias! Consigo escrever uns 5, 6 capítulos em um mês. Preciso urgentemente de uma pausa! Mais uma vez, agradeço a colaboração! Reviews cativam a gente e fazem a gente lutar pra postar uma fic, de verdade. **

**Beijos!**

_**Katsucchi:**_

**Vamos marcar para todo mundo colocar uma personagem de Digimon no perfil do Facebook? Please! Ah, e sério, se você estiver cansada de ler o que eu escrevo, pode deixar pra lá. Eu sei que isso daqui não é nem o seu estilo e nem o da minha irmãzinha querida...Se não quiserem ler...Bem, eu vou entender perfeitamente. **

**Abraços!**

_**Lili Ancieto:**_

**Hahaha. Primeira review? Se sim, bem-vinda à casa! **

**Agradeço os elogios, e entre este meu horário meio maluco, estou dando meu máximo pra fazer a fic ficar pelo menos interessante. Sei que ela é meio viajada às vezes, mas...bem, primeira tentativa de fic trash com narrativa em primeira pessoa. Ainda não sou profissional, hehehehe!**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

_**Poke:**_

**Hehehe, bem, bom que gosto de CDE! Foi um projeto que eu gostei muito no começo...mas depois, perdi o foco. Mah, a música? Hihi...Bem ela na verdade é algo imaginário, apesar de que eu adoraria conhecer uma letra com uma frase assim. Agradeço a espera pelo capítulo novo e também pela review. Abraços!**

_**Jiwak:**_

**Bem, agradeço os elogios! 'Ressaca' está aqui para você e para todas as outras pessoas. Espero que goste! **

* * *

**Próxima aula: Noite Sem Sonhos**

**_Mei_, em 06.10.11**


	7. Noite Sem Sonhos

**Naruto não me pertence, e nem pertenceu! (Infelizmente ç.ç)**

**Ah, e desculpem a demora! Ensino médio é novidade para mim...e essa coisa de estudar como louca também...**

* * *

**7ª Aula: Noite sem sonhos.**

Acho que foi depois de ver Sasuke beijar o cara e eu reparar que estava apaixonado. Ou talvez depois que eu comecei a beber vodka como um mineiro siberiano, mas em algum momento daquela festa, enquanto caras razoavelmente gatos me chamavam pra dançar e eu permanecia sentado no balcão do bar com olhos vidrados no horizonte além da prateleira de tequilas, eu comecei a me sentir mal. E mal não no sentido de me sentir triste, ou muito menos bêbado. Mal no sentido de me sentir oco.

Vazio.

Não sei o que Sasuke fez, ou queria fazer. Se ele tinha saído com algum cara, se ele estava na pista de dança, depois de cinco doses, eu já não queria saber. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não pensei no meu apartamento, no meu futuro, em economizar pegando um ônibus, e apenas chamei um táxi e fui embora.

Quando entrei no carro, logo vi que o motorista estava irritado. Muito. Mas não era por estar trabalhando de madrugada, nem por a noite estar gelada, porque ele me olhava com certo desprezo. Era um desses homofóbicos da vida. Mas eu nem me dei ao trabalho de me envergonhar, ou de tentar amenizar a situação. Me sentei no banco sujo e gasto, disse o endereço do dormitório e encostei a bochecha no vidro frio, observando a rua e me sentindo um miserável. A sensação era como se eu não tivesse coração, como se meu peito fosse oco e como se eu não vivesse na realidade. Não eram as tradicionais borboletas no estômago, era algo muito mais desesperador.

A corrida foi silenciosa, e eu pude notar que o homem me olhava constantemente pelo retrovisor. Mas não estava mais irritado, parecia curioso com o fato de eu estar com um olhar vidrado na rua e completamente silencioso, em um estado parecido com um transe. Mas ele não perguntou nada. No final, eu paguei a corrida e passei para os dormitórios andando devagar. Subi as escadas do nosso bloco com rapidez e ao chegar ao meu quarto, encontrei Gaara com seu pijama velho e cinza, que nem me cumprimentou, dizendo:

- Você está pálido. Está se sentindo bem?

- Estou ótimo. – Disse em tom falso e um pouco frio. – Vou tomar um banho. Boa noite.

Não esperei ele sequer comentar. Arranquei os sapatos, tirei o casaco e me tranquei no banheiro, tirando as roupas e entrando no chuveiro morno. Assim que a água bateu no meu rosto, senti lágrimas descerem e se misturarem à água quente.

Eu o amava. Muito. E sempre soube. Talvez eu tenha agüentado esse tempo todo dizendo a mim mesmo que era só uma amizade colorida, mas não dava. Se eu não tivesse Sasuke do jeito que as minhas emoções ditavam, era melhor que não o tivesse de nenhum outro.

Somos diferentes demais. Nunca iria funcionar. E eu estava completamente ciente disso, por isso chorava num pranto mudo. A pior das dores é perder algo que nunca foi seu, eu acho.

E esse algo era Sasuke.

XxXxXxX

Naquela noite, saí do banho, sequei meu cabelo, vesti meu pijama e me joguei na cama. Gaara falou alguma coisa mas eu ignorei, nem atenção, dormindo com dificuldade. Foi uma noite que passou rápido, não sonhei. E achei melhor assim.

No outro dia, acordei tarde. Podia já que o meu turno na loja de esportes seria só à tarde e o no Konoha à noite e era um domingo. Tinha reservado a manhã para os estudos, e assim o fiz. Não enrolei, não praguejei, não comi, não fiz nada. Já havia perdido muito tempo e não queria estar com a cabeça vazia senão pensaria demais. Peguei os livros e ainda de pijama me enterrei neles. Gaara ainda dormia na cama vizinha, ou pelo menos eu achava que sim. Quando já tinha lido diversas vezes dois volumes distintos, ele se virou e perguntou:

- Você não vai comer nada? Está há horas aí.

Eu fui objetivo, seco, e talvez um pouco grosso, embora não fosse minha intenção:

- Não.

Gaara apenas continuou a me observar com seus olhos inchados de sono e cabeleira vermelha e desgrenhada e eu continuei ignorando-o.

- Brigou com seu pai?

- Não mas...Gaara, não vamos falar sobre isso, tudo bem? – Eu perguntei com delicadeza mas certa amargura. Ele entendeu, me fitou por mais alguns segundos, rolou na cama e voltou a dormir.

Passei mais algum tempo estudando, e logo vi que a hora do meu turno na loja se aproximava. Me troquei, peguei a minha mochila de levar para o trabalho e fui até o refeitório, comi um rámen pequeno mesmo sem fome alguma e fiz a jornada até o shopping em silêncio. Ao chegar lá, dei bom dia a Tenten e Gai, e quando meu chefe me pediu para arrumar uma arara inteira de roupas sozinho, não me incomodei. Pelo menos ocupação para eu não pensar em besteira. Fiz tudo seguindo rigorosamente as instruções dele.

- Rapaz, o que há com você hoje? – Ele me questionou atônito enquanto seus olhos se fixavam em mim assustados.

- Nada, dormi mau. – Disse mentindo. Ele abriu um sorriso imenso.

- OH! Eu sei como é isso! Se jogando no clima pecaminoso do sábado a noite, não é?! – Ele inquiriu com um sorriso enorme com os dentes brancos e os olhinhos pretos como besouros brilhando com malícia.

- Isso. – Eu concordei, mexendo nas araras.

- Então...Como é a moça? – Ele me perguntou, se aproximando. Tive vontade de simplesmente mandá-lo embora, mas acabei soltando em tom amargurado:

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Gai me encarou de um jeito bizarro. Deve ter pensado que eu levei um fora, brochei ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então virou-se e foi babar Lee como de costume. Podia sentir Tenten me olhar curiosa e meio preocupada do caixa, mas apenas continuei a trabalhar como uma formiguinha, incansável, até que finalmente terminei. Organizei tudo e fiquei esperando que algum cliente aparecesse. Atendi algumas pessoas, e logo meu turno acabava.

Tenten tinha vindo falar comigo e me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu disse que sim, só estava com ressaca, mas não sei se ela engoliu, mas mesmo assim, ela não fez mais perguntasr.

Ao sair do shopping, comecei a mexer em meu celular e notei que haviam chamadas perdidas. Na verdade, para ser mais preciso, haviam 17 chamadas perdidas. E todas elas atendiam pelo nome de Sasuke. Uma mensagem nada bem vinda perguntava "cadê você?" e eu juro como tive que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não começar a chorar no meio da rua. Droga,odeio estar sentimental!

Depois de alguns minutos no balanço do ônibus, finalmente desci em uma avenida movimentada e cheguei até o Konoha, aonde eu trabalharia como garçom à noite. O restaurante ainda estava fechado, e logo que entrei, ouvi a velha Tsunade berrar carrancuda:

- Nossa! Você chegou na hora, milagre! – Ela berrou do seu vestido minúsculo vermelho com um decote de "caçadora". Ainda nem havia escurecido e a garrafa em cima da mesa em que ela estava sentada já estava na metade. Seus olhos já começavam a ficar sonolentos por conta do álcool.

- Boa tarde também, obaa-chan. – Eu simplesmente murmurei amargurado, seguindo para o vestiário.

Só ouvi ela murmurar alguma coisa sobre "velho amigo" e segui até o vestiário com passos pesados. Mau entrei no ambiente e me deparei com uma das coisas que eu menos queria naquele momento.

- Você? – Eu perguntei com desprezo ao ver Sai encostado no meu armário. Ele me olhou e me poupou de seus sorrisos falsos e disse:

- Precisamos conversar.

XxXxXxXxX

Estávamos sentados numa das mesas do lado de fora, num lugar distante perto do laguinho com carpas, aonde ninguém nos incomodaria, embora um ou outro gato pingado passasse pelo lugar de vez em quando para ver o que estávamos fazendo. Eu respirei fundo, olhando Sai. Estávamos ali há alguns minutos mas ninguém dizia nada. Eu não sabia o que ele queria me contar, e ele parecia estar inseguro demais para dizer alguma coisa. Então, por fim, resolvi ser um pouco grosso:

- Sinto muito Sai, mas não tenho a noite toda.

E então ele me olhou como se fosse dizer algo que custaria a sua vida. E acabou dizendo algo que eu nunca esperaria sair da sua boca:

- Desculpa, Naruto.

E daquele mísero momento em diante eu comecei a vê-lo de outra forma. Na verdade, como eu não havia reparado? Sai estava diferente. Seu suéter de tom terroso e as calças jeans claras e os sapatos velhos não eram as roupas da moda, justinhas e de grife que ele costumava usar, assim como seu cabelo, que grande e bagunçado não estava perfeitamente cortado e penteado como de costume.

Seu jeito de olhar os outros não tinha mais aquele desprezo de sempre, seu andar não era rebolante, sua postura não era de alguém confiante, de nariz empinado. Apesar de não andar cabisbaixo, tinha a impressão de que seus ombros estavam encolhidos e seu jeito mais tímido. Não se dava mais ao trabalho de sorrir falsamente, apenas não sorria, permanecia sem expressão.

De repente, com aquelas palavras, percebi que aquele, seja lá quem fosse, não era o Sai que eu conhecia. Alguém diferente tinha crescido dentro daquele coração desde que paramos de nos falar. E naquele instante percebi que esse alguém só poderia ter surgido depois de um grande impacto na vida de Sai. E era aquilo que ele ia me dizer. Me preparei para ouvir algo grande.

- Eu só...Eu só pensei que seria bom dizer que eu realmente gostaria que as coisas fossem como já foram um dia. – Ele disse tímido, apertando uma mão contra a outra, com os punhos cerrados, olhando para baixo. – Sabe...eu percebi que não vale a pena eu abrir a mão de uma amizade como a sua por causa de babaquices.

- E desde quando o seu "grande Itachi" é babaquice? – Perguntei com uma carga extra de sarcasmo. Ora, que se ferrasse. Sai tinha que ouvir umas poucas e boas também, para crescer um pouco pelo menos.

- ...Eu acho que você não deve saber mas... – E ele apertou ainda mais as mãos. – eu e Itachi já acabamos há algum tempo. Na verdade, faz mais de um mês. – Ele disse um pouco amargurado. – Ele descobriu que engravidou uma aluna e...eles vão se casar agora. Sabe, ela é rica, bonita...Itachi a preferiu no final. E quando ele me contou tudo isso, mandou eu parar de ser infantil. Ele disse que nos decepcionamos na vida...e que temos que aprender a aceitar. Ele disse que eu era só um hobby pra ele.

Eu fiquei em choque. Tudo bem, eu já tinha uma certa impressão de que Itachi era um belo de um falso, mas nunca imaginei que ele seria tão imbecil assim. A minha previsão de que ele gostava de menininhas bonitinhas e ricas estava certa, e infelizmente tudo isso caia em cima de Sai, que agora lutava contra algumas lágrimas que caiam do seus olhos. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu tive o que mereci, no fim. Deus sabe o quanto eu aprontei, como você mesmo dizia, Naruto. Já traí, sacaneei e passei por cima de muita gente. Hoje eu vejo que Itachi é uma versão mais velha de mim, que brinca com os outros e depois joga fora, como se fossem descartáveis. Eu nunca pensei nas conseqüências dos meus atos, mas acho que esse foi o jeito da vida me punir pelo que eu sempre fiz. Estou lidando com as conseqüências, mas eu só acho que elas foram muito pesadas, sabe? Porque eu nunca consegui amar alguém como amei Itachi. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, com ele eu descobri o que amar significa. E no fim...eu o perdi. Perdi ao saber que na verdade ele nunca foi meu. Nunca.

Eu me manti em silencio enquanto Sai enxugava as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. No fim, foram poucas. Ele respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça, já sem lágrimas sobre a pele pálida.

- Bem, eu acho que podemos voltar a nos sentar juntos de novo. – Eu disse, com um meio sorriso. – Não tem pra quê a gente continuar desse jeito, né? Já somos homens maduros, hora de parar com essa criancice.

Ele abriu um sorriso honesto e aliviado.

- Naruto...Obrigada. – Ele disse, segurando a minha mão em cima da mesa. Eu sorri. – Só acho que vai ser impossível a gente se sentar junto nas aulas.

- E por que? – Eu perguntei atônito.

- Eu...Mudei de curso. – Disse com uma expressão indecifrável. – Sabe, não podia continuar a vê-lo, a entrar naquela mesma sala. Então eu decidi mudar para artes plásticas. Pode chamar de loucura, mas a minha transferência já foi aprovada...posso até usar muitas das cadeiras do nosso curso, o que vai me fazer começar já um pouco adiantado.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Sabia que Sai gostava muito das artes e que ele tinha uns cadernos de desenhos e pinturas, apesar de ele nunca mostrá-las a ninguém. Só podia achar que aquilo era muito radical; ele tinha mudado o projeto de uma vida inteira por um amor mal sucedido.

- Sai... – Eu comecei apreensivo – você não acha que é demais? Eu sei que você está magoado, eu sei que um fora dói, mas você não acha que é muito extremismo não?

- Naruto...Eu não espero que você aceite de cara o que estou fazendo. Eu não espero que você não me julgue...só entenda que eu não consigo voltar a ser quem eu era antes. Depois disso tudo eu não consigo mais ser quem era. – Ele disse, entristecido. – Por isso, eu quero começar de novo. Nunca vou me livrar do meu passado, mas posso me afastar dele. E é isso o que eu quero fazer.

- Você tem certeza? – Eu perguntei, ainda achando aquilo demais.

- Creio que seja o melhor pra mim, depois de tudo. – Ele disse, me olhando com insegurança. Mas logo mudou de assunto: - Mas e você? Como você está?

A única pergunta que eu não queria precisar responder.

- Bem, bem. – Eu disse, com um sorriso amarelo. – Indo, como sempre.

- Ahm...Sabe aquela menina que te procurou, Ino? – Sai perguntou, me encarando. – Eu pedi a ela pra fazer aquela coisa do namorado...Pra ver se você estava bem e me contar. Eu mandei ela te dar aquele dinheiro também. Eu acho que foi idiotice, mas...eu só queria que você soubesse que durante todo esse tempo, eu tava muito preocupado com você. Não sei, você sempre economizando...achei que seria bom pelo menos te garantir um almoço. Você nunca come direito...

Eu sorri, e disse, sem nem ao menos pensar:

- Você é mesmo um idiota.

E então eu dei um abraço nele, que se surpreendeu e demorou a retribuir.

Como era bom tê-lo de volta...

XxXxX

Sai não voltou a faculdade, porque eu fiz questão de sairmos juntos quando terminasse o meu expediente. Ele ficou colocando conversa em dia com o pessoal do Konoha, enquanto eu servia as mesas e não pareceu se importar muito de esperar.

Saímos era mais ou menos uma da manhã, e pegamos o ônibus, meio tenebrosos de ladrões ou coisa parecida, mas graças ao trânsito livre, não demoramos muito a chegar até os dormitórios.

Ríamos falando de besteiras, mas não de fofocas. Sai disse que tinha feito uma reciclagem em todos os seus conceitos, e que agora só iria dizer o que passasse pelas três peneiras das palavras: a da verdade, a da necessidade e a da bondade.

Ele realmente estava meio bizarro, todo zen. Me contou que tinha ido procurar um templo budista e que tentava manter-se calmo e se desprender do material e do mundano. Pra mim, era como se Lindsay Lohan de repente decidisse virar Madre Teresa de Calcutá, mas como aquilo deixava Sai bem consigo mesmo, no fim eu não tinha do que reclamar.

Acabamos caindo no tema relacionamentos, onde Sai falou seriamente que começava a crer que talvez não conseguisse se envolver com mais ninguém por um bom tempo. No fim, antes que eu me desse conta, já estava falando de Sasuke.

- Sabe, eu...Eu às vezes penso que somos só amigos. E de repente eu já acho que ele gosta de mim de um jeito a mais, mas...Ele é uma grande incógnita. Indecifrável. E no fim eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ele. Ele é rico, primeiro aluno na sala, o exemplo do bom garoto, e eu sou só um sem futuro que luta pra ter alguma coisa na vida. Ele é demais pra mim.

- Naruto, pelo que eu vejo, só acho que você não está se dando o devido valor. – Ele disse com um grande suspiro, me olhando de um jeito carinhoso. - Você é uma grande pessoa.

- Não sou não. – Eu disse, com um muxoxo sincero. – Tem tanta gente no mundo precisando de tanta coisa...Por que eu seria especial, por que eu valeria alguma coisa no meio de tanta gente?

- Pra mim, você ainda não aprendeu a dar valor a você mesmo. – Ele disse, um sorriso misterioso para mim. – Mas logo você entenderá do que eu estou falando.

Fizemos piadas idiotas e falamos bobagens ingênuas até o prédio dos dormitórios masculinos. Ao chegar as escadarias, nos despedimos, marcando nos encontrar no dia seguinte para um almoço com Ino, aonde segundo Sai, eu iria começar a ver que ela não era uma patricinha super fútil, mas sim uma pessoa bem legal.

Cheguei em meu quarto e lá estava Gaara, todo de preto, largado na cama, com livros e livros a sua volta. Dei-lhe boa noite e fui tirar os sapatos.

- Você parece estar bem melhor agora. – Ele comentou.

- Melhor? Nunca estive ruim.

- Você pode pensar que sim, mas não me engana. Você estava muito estranho de manhã, eu sei que você estava.

- Fiz as pazes com o Sai. – Disse ignorando o comentário de Gaara. Se começasse a me lembrar de como estava de manhã, iria ficar depressivo de novo.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que era irreconciliável. – Ele disse, com certo sarcasmo.

- Eu disse. Mas ele acabou com o Itachi e mudou completamente. Você tem que vê-lo, parece um monge budista. Só fala sobre respeito, paz, amor e pintar. Por sinal ele mudou de curso, está entrando em artes plásticas.

- Que tipo de faculdade é essa, que aceita alunos em um novo curso nessa altura do ano?

- As notas do Sai sempre foram boas...Bem, está sendo bom pra ele. Acho que apesar de ainda estar meio perdido, está feliz. Temos que ficar felizes por ele. – Eu disse tirando o casaco e jogando a minha mochila preta e sem graça do trabalho em um canto qualquer.

- Ele realmente gostava do Itachi. – Gaara disse de repente.

Eu o olhei como se fosse um E.T. e perguntei atônito:

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Você acabou de dizer que ele está mais calmo que um monge e que terminou com o namorado. Levou um fora e está perdido, é óbvio. – Ele disse enquanto se levantava da cama. – Bem, tenho um compromisso agora, tenho que ir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Eu disse dando espaço para ele passar pelo meu lado, em direção aos seus tênis sujos que iria calçar.

Gaara se foi enquanto eu o encarava, estranhando o modo como ele, o próprio coração de pedra, de repente parecia entender de sentimentos.

Dei de ombros, pensando que talvez eu não conhecesse aquela criatura tão bem quanto eu imaginava e fui para o chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido, sem molhar a cabeça e coloquei um pijama muito lidinho laranja. O mundo parecia maravilhoso e eu estava feliz por ter feito as pazes com Sai, até que o meu celular soou com um alerta de mensagem.

Era Sasuke.

**Aonde você está? Preciso te ver!**

Imbecil. Estragou a minha felicidade.

XxXxXxXxX

- Nossa, eu preciso mesmo de uma _diet coke_ e alguma coisa pouco calórica. Sabe o que me surpreende? Que essa lanchonete podre de faculdade não tem nem sequer um saquinhos de biscoitos de granola e gengibre. Não me surpreende que o Japão esteja com um numero cada vez maior de obesos, viu? – Ino falava sozinha, mexendo-se dentro de seu casaco com estampas de oncinha e vestido vermelho. Hoje ela tinha vindo com um visual mais perua, com direito a sapatos de salto que eram simplesmente imensos.

- Hum, talvez comer um pouco de açúcar seja bom, creio que instiga o bom humor. – Sai disse todo zen, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos em cima da mesa. Eu mal acreditava que era ele mesmo. O Sai de algum tempo atrás concordaria veemente com Ino, me esculhambaria por eu ser um grande consumidor de porcarias gordurosas e ainda apontaria para um gordo que se sentava nos fundos da lanchonete e comia um sanduíche maior que a minha cabeça e diria: "Veja, o futuro deste país. Estamos perdidos".

- É, chocolate me deixa feliz da vida. – Ino concordou, suspirando. – Mas eu não estourei o cartão do meu pai com uma lipo pra acumular todo aquele sebo de novo. Preciso manter a forma.

- Você não precisa de tanto sacrifício para ser bonita, Ino. – Sai disse sabiamente. Eu apenas observava, mas tive de concordar:

- É, você nasceu com o rosto que pediu a Deus. E não é como se você fosse ficar do tamanho de um trem-bala por comer uma coisa que não seja coca-cola diet ou biscoitos integrais.

- Meninos... – Ela suspirou, como se falasse com bebezinhos que mau sabiam andar. – Deixa a Ino explicar uma coisa pra vocês: o mundo é feito de imagens. Você é o que você aparenta ser aos olhos da sociedade, e eu quero ser um peixe grande no mundo da moda nalgum dia, o que quer dizer que eu vou ser julgada pelas aparências o tempo inteiro. Não que quem trabalha com moda só olhe para o visual, mas é lógico que eu vou ganhar meus pontinhos se me vestir bem, especialmente nesse mercado. Eu tenho que me cuidar!

- Bem, sem querer te fazer se sentir inferior nem nada, - eu comecei, enquanto ela me olhava desconfiada, - mas por enquanto você é apenas uma estudante. O trabalho ainda está passando longe, e é exatamente por isso que biscoitos integrais e coca-cola diet não precisam ser a sua única fonte de energia.

Por que as mulheres são tão neuróticas? Acho que nunca vou entender...

- Ei! Eu como salada, sucos e cereais também, ok? – Ela resmungou com nariz empinado. Mas logo abriu um sorriso indecifrável. – E quanto ao trabalho...talvez ele não esteja tão distante assim.

Tanto eu como Sai parecemos ficar curiosos.

- Desembucha, Ino!

- Hohoho! É a grande surpresa do dia de hoje para todos. Batam nos tambores e torquem as trombetas! Eu tenho uma notícia bombástica para dar! – Ela disse, chacoalhando os cabelos loiros e penteados fazendo tom de mistério. Segurou-se um pouco para fazer uma espécie de silêncio de suspense e anunciou, abrindo um sorriso do tamanho de uma lagoa: - Eu consegui uma bolsa de estudos em Paris!

Meu queixo caiu e Sai parecia estar extasiado. Seus dentinhos se abriram em um sorriso zen que ainda me parecia tão estranho quanto um alienígena mas ele bradou:

- Isso é maravilhoso, Ino!

- Mas isso não é o melhor de tudo. – Ela disse, ainda mais misteriosa. Soltou uma gargalhada arrogante e afundou-se na cadeira com um olhar um tanto quanto diabólico. – O melhor é que eu enviei umas cópias das suas melhores obras para uma das melhores academias de artes parisienses, Sai. E adivinhe só, você foi aprovado com honra e louvor.

Desta vez o queixo de Sai era que caia. Meus olhos se arregalavam e ela tirou do bolso do casaco de onça um envelope aberto e um pouco amassado e jogou-o sobre a mesa em direção a Sai.

- Sempre achei que você fosse um verdadeiro gênio com pinturas, Sai. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Tenho que dizer que tenho bons olhos para essas coisas...Sempre achei que você estivesse perdendo tempo estudando pra ser publicitário. Você nasceu para a arte, e quando você se inscreveu em artes plásticas eu tive mais do que certeza disso. Foi só fazer umas cópias das suas melhores pinturas e veja só...no fim eu estava mesmo certa. – Ela disse se gabando, obviamente. Mas tanto Sai como eu estávamos tão impressionados e surpresos que não reparamos nisso. - Tomei a liberdade de abrir o envelope, já que ele estava endereçado para minha casa de qualquer maneira, mas aí diz que a academia te oferece uma das três bolsas de estudos anuais para o curso de artes plásticas. Do mundo todo, só três pessoas são escolhidas, e se você foi uma delas, agarre essa chance com unhas e dentes, pelo amor de Deus! Com um diploma desse lugar, você será um artista reconhecido pelo resto da vida.

Houve silêncio na mesa, e Sai abriu a carta, passando os olhos por todas as letrinhas e disse, gaguejando:

- E-Eu nem sei o que está escrito aqui! Está tudo em francês...Ino, eu não sei se posso aceitar uma coisa dessas.

Desta vez fui eu quem tomou partido.

- Como não?! – Berrei agarrando os ombros dele. Os olhos negros estavam desorientados, bambeando entre meu rosto e a carta de admissão. – Você está ficando maluco? Isso é uma chance de uma vida toda! Deixe essa oportunidade passar e você nunca vai ter uma igual! Sai, agarre essa bolsa com unhas e dentes!

- Mas...E-Eu não posso! Não falo francês, não sei nada concreto sobre Paris! E...E eu ainda estou começando nas artes oficialmente, eu nem estava tão preparado para isso...

- Quanto ao francês, eles oferecem aulas gratuitas para os bolsistas. – Ino disse sabiamente cruzando os braços. – Pelo amor de Deus, Sai. Não me diga que depois de velho está ficando burro! Sabe quantos matariam por aí para estar no seu lugar? É uma das melhores academias de arte do mundo! Deixe essa chance passar e vai passar a vida se arrependendo por isso.

- Mas...eu não sei se...é muito rápido, não sei se estou pronto para deixar o Japão desse jeito.

- Olha, eu vou providenciar tudo para você, ok? – Ino anunciou, ignorando completamente o que Sai tinha dito. – De passaporte a matrícula. Me dê seus dados que eu arrumo tudo para você. Não vou deixar você fazer uma besteira dessas. Essa é uma daquelas chances que só se tem uma vez na vida, e um idiota como você não pode estragar algo tão especial. Vamos juntos para Paris, você e eu! E seremos juntos gênios das artes na França, superiores a todos os vermes que existem no mundo...

Sai parecia confuso com tudo aquilo, mas ainda sim conseguiu sorrir feliz, imaginando talvez como a vida tinha lhe dado uma bênção tão grande quanto aquela depois de ter feito o sofrimento bater com tanta força em sua porta.

E eu sorria também, mas apenas por fora, porque por dentro, odeio admitir, estava morrendo de tristeza e preocupação.

Tinha perdido um amor.

Agora perderia um amigo.

De repente, senti uma conhecida vibração no meu bolso. Meu celular chamava sem parar em ritmo frenético, e eu vi um pequeno nome aparecer na tela, me fazendo de repente ficar ligeiramente feliz. Sorri sem acreditar e logo atendi, falando alegre como uma criança que recebia um chocolate.

- Pai! – Exclamei feliz. Ouvi sua voz, ele me cumprimentou de maneira tristonha e começou a falar sobre fins e coisas tristes.

Ouvi tudo, pensando no que tinha dado errado, e ele de repente pareceu chorar. Ino e Sai assistiam enquanto eu começava a ficar angustiado, e pareciam sentir que algo estava errado à medida que a minha expressão mudava para cada vez mais triste . E de repente, ele proferiu tudo o que eu não queria ouvir, e tudo o que num dia como aquele, eu jamais poderia imaginar acontecer.

_- Naruto, a sua mãe...acaba de falecer._

O celular caiu no chão.

Eu comecei a chorar.

XxXxXxX

**E a nossa história chega a reta final! O que será que acontece agora? Bem, temos mais quatro capítulos pela frente! Felizmente, consegui acabar a fic :D, só não postei os capítulos antes por que realmente queria acabar a história antes disso, mas agora que a obra está completa, vou postar um capítulo por semana, pelo menos.**

**Bem, peço desculpas por fazer vocês esperarem. Sei como é horrível ter que esperar séculos para ler um capitulo de fanfic, mas realmente eu JURO, não houve possibilidade de ter feito isto antes. Por sinal, só o faço agora porque (amém!) tive este feriado para descansar, depois de muito tempo de estudos forçados. Bem, espero que vocês gostem do desenrolar da história, que está ganhando um tom bem dramático. Agradeço a todos que têm me apoiado, e responderei todas as reviews por PM posteriormente. Um grande abraço para todos vocês! **

**Beijo grande!**

**_Mei -_08.07.12**


	8. Despedida

**Perdoem a demora e os possíveis erros ortográficos/semânticos! Enfim o novo capítulo...rs. **

* * *

**Enquanto Somos Jovens**

**8****ª Aula: Despedida**

Ela era saudável, não tinha nenhuma taxa alterada, a saúde era perfeita. Acho que muitas dessas mulheres obcecadas pela magreza com certeza iriam querer ter a saúde que ela tinha. Talvez fosse pela fé, dizem que a fé faz bem a saúde, não é? Não sei. Mas minha mãe era uma mulher saudável, com certeza. E foi por isso que ninguém entendeu quando ela simplesmente não saiu da cama pela manhã. Meu pai achou que ela estivesse um pouco mais cansada do que o comum, mas acabou achando estranho quando ela demorou demais a se levantar. E bastou tocá-la para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Ele disse que ela estava gelada, não respirava. Ligou para a emergência, mas quando chegaram, disseram ser tarde. Foi um infarto fulminante, um raio que caiu sobre aquela casa sem ninguém esperar.

Bem, mas foi dormindo. Sinto que ela estava em paz...dormir e nunca mais acordar, sonhar para toda a eternidade. É o que todos queremos. É o que ela merece.

Depois de receber a notícia, passei a manhã chorando no meu quarto. Sai me apoiava com o braço, triste por mim, enquanto Ino, num ato que achei muito solidário, nos acompanhou até o quarto, mesmo que ela não me conhecesse lá muito bem. Gaara estava na cama, sentado em meio a um monte de livros de fisiologia e pareceu espantado ao me ver chorando copiosamente enquanto Sai me segurava o braço e Ino me seguia vagarosamente, com olhos tristes.

Me sentei à beira da cama e tentei parar, mas as lágrimas rolavam por minhas bochechas como correnteza. Eu sinceramente não conseguia evitar.

Gaara perguntou discretamente o que tinha acontecido, e Sai disse:

- A mãe do Naruto-kun faleceu...

E as lágrimas desciam ainda mais teimosas.

Comecei a tentar me acalmar, dizendo a mim mesmo que ela era uma mulher muito boa, e que seguia tudo o que a igreja dizia e que com certeza ela estava no céu agora, num lugar muito mais bonito e melhor do que este nosso mundo infernal. Aos poucos as lágrimas diminuíram, embora eu não tivesse parado de chorar. Eu ainda estava vermelho e com um vazio gigante no peito, pois a dor de amar aquele maldito já me tinha feito um grande buraco. Perder okaa-san só tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

- Pessoal, muito...muito obrigado por tudo. – Eu disse, fazendo uma força sobrenatural para não cair novamente no choro. A esta altura, todos os três estavam sentados na minha cama, me olhando. Só consegui falar sendo interrompidos por soluços. – Mas o que eu...realmente queria...agora era ficar...sozinho.

- Quer mesmo? – Ino perguntou de maneira solidária enquanto me olhava de relance. Eu acenei com a cabeça. – Sabe, esses momentos são difíceis. Não acho boa a gente ficar sozinho nessas horas porque...acabamos pensando em _besteira._

_Besteira? _

Se ela estivesse falando do fato de eu pensar em como a morte chegava sorrateiramente e em como ela tinha tomado a minha mãe deste mundo, eu já tinha pensado nisso.

Se ela estivesse falando em pensar em como meu pai, meu irmão ou qualquer um à minha volta poderia morrer a qualquer instante, eu também já tinha pensando nisso.

Se ela estivesse falando do fato de eu me deparar com a realidade de que eu poderia morrer daqui a cinco minutos e que isso era completamente imprevisível, eu já tinha pensado nisso.

E se ela estivesse falando que besteira era pensar em como eu não teria me assumido se eu soubesse que ela morreria tão jovem, eu estava pensando nisso naquele exato momento. E me arrependendo com uma dor que dilacerava meu peito e deixava meu coração em frangalhos.

- Não. Eu realmente _preciso_...ficar só. – Eu disse suspirando. – Mas se alguém tiver um terno preto...eu agradeço.

- Eu tenho um. – Gaara ofereceu simploriamente. – Pode pegá-lo.

- Eu... agradeço.

À princípio, ninguém saiu do quarto. Todos me diziam palavras reconfortantes enquanto eu apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Sai. E um pouco mais tarde, tanto Ino quanto Gaara deram suas próprias desculpas e saíram de lá.

- Deve ser o meu inferno astral. – Choraminguei com lágrimas descendo dos olhos. – Primeiro o Sasuke e agora isso.

- Deve ser um momento astral complicado para todo mundo. – Sai disse, tristonho. – Eu também não estou muito feliz.

- Esqueça aquele idiota. – Eu recomendei. – Vá estudar em Paris, pelo amor de Deus, e que Itachi arda no fogo dos infernos.

- Não dá. Eu...não posso pagar a passagem. – Ele suspirou. – Acho que esse sonho não é para mim, Naruto. Não vai dar.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Você vai estudar em Paris. – Eu disse, ainda choramingando. – Você vai.

- Você quer que eu vá com você até o fu...a cerimônia?

- Eu realmente queria ficar sozinho, Sai. – Eu disse. Finalmente consegui parar de chorar, embora estivesse ligeiramente entristecido. – Eu tenho que falar com o meu pai, com o meu tio...com a morte da minha mãe, tudo muda na família. Eu não sei como as coisas vão ficar agora.

- Você acha que você vai voltar a morar com o seu pai.

Fiquei surpreso.

- Eu...Eu não sei. – Admiti, ainda sem saber como reagir. – Se minha mãe não está...

- Você pode voltar para casa. – Sai disse sorrindo. – Viver com a sua família de novo...não é o que você sempre quis?

Eu arregalei os olhos. Será que eu ainda seria exilado depois disso tudo?

- Por hora, eu só tenho que pegar o terno do Gaara. O funeral será amanhã de manhã.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá? – Ele perguntou carinhosamente. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e murmurei:

- Aham.

- Bem... – Ele começou um pouco ponderoso. – Eu sei que você vai ter muito o que pensar quando estiver na cerimônia, mas como eu sei que você vai passar numa igreja, eu realmente queria pedir pra que você reze por mim, se tiver cabeça.

- Pensei que você não tivesse muita certeza em Deus. – Eu disse, surpreso.

- Eu sempre achei que Ele tinha se esquecido de mim. – Ele confessou com um pesar na voz. – Mas eu andei pensando...se Ele coloca obstáculos e obstáculos em nossa vida, é porque nos quer bem, certo? Se ele nos coloca em dificuldades, é porque quer nos ver crescer. Quer que sejamos pessoas melhores, mais fortes.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Eu confessei um pouco tristonho. – Talvez Ele só esteja querendo que eu me torne uma pessoa mais forte...

- Talvez Ele só queira te ver no lugar ao qual você sempre pertenceu.

- Talvez...

Sai passou algum tempo conversando comigo, esperando que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu ainda estava bastante deprimido, mas parei de chorar e ele me disse que tudo ia ficar bem. Concordei e fiz com que ele fosse embora. Assim que ele se foi, comecei a remexer nas coisas do Gaara e encontrei um remédio para dormir, que tomei esperando ter um sono bem pesado.

Só acordei no outro dia de manhã.

XxXxXxXxXxX

O cemitério onde oka-san seria enterrada era apenas para católicos, e ficava nos fundos de uma igreja longe da faculdade e de onde eu morava. Cheguei dez minutos antes do início da cerimônia, e quase todos os convidados já estavam nos bancos, sentados, de preto. Algumas das colegas mais fervorosas de minha mãe me metralharam com os olhos quando eu passei, mas fui logo para a primeira fila, onde meu pai se sentava. Quando cheguei lá, estavam ele e Jiraiya lado-a-lado, chorando silenciosamente. Eu que até então tinha conseguido me manter sério comecei a deixar as lágrimas rolarem também, e assim que me viram ambos vieram me abraçar.

Meu pai parecia realmente feliz em me ver depois de tanto tempo, e eu sinceramente cheguei a imaginar se ele estava chorando de tristeza ou de felicidade. Meu tio também parecia muito feliz em me rever, mas ainda sim a dor parecia estar muito presente em seu rosto. Enxugou as lágrimas e conseguiu se manter mais sério, enquanto o meu pai ainda parecia estar um pouco desesperado. Sentamos nós três juntos, e vi um padre jovem e magricelo subir ao altar, de onde começou a falar ao microfone:

- Irmãos e irmãs, nós reunimos aqui hoje por um motivo que infelizmente não é dos melhores. – Ele disse, com pesar na voz. Eu comecei a chorar mais e mais. O caixão estava a minha frente, só há alguns metros de mim, mas eu não tive coragem de olhar. Podia ver o fino pano branco que cobria o rosto dela, e até conseguia enxergar as pétalas de algumas flores brancas, mas olhar era demais. Apenas fiquei sentado no banco enquanto o padre dizia o sermão – que não entrava pelos meus ouvidos. Olhava para o chão e pensando e repensando nas coisas que deveria ter dito a ela, nas coisas que não poderia ter feito. Lágrimas escoriam pelos cantos dos meus olhos e meu coração estava simplesmente vazio.

Só saí de meu transe quando todos se levantaram, para orar e pedir pela proteção da minha mãe fosse lá onde ela estivesse. Todos rezavam cheios de fé, e quando acabamos ele pediu para que aqueles que quisessem dessem seu último adeus antes do cortejo fúnebre começar a longa caminhada até a cova. Jiraya estava de um lado, vestindo uma daquelas roupas tradicionais japonesas e meu pai estava ao meu lado, usando um terno muito parecido com o meu. O velho tarado me olhou de relance e perguntou:

- Não vai se despedir?

- Pensei que agora fosse a hora das homenagens...

- Ninguém ia ter cabeça pra escrever uma homenagem. – Ele disse, amargurado. – Foi muito depressa, pegou todos de surpresa. Mas ela foi sabendo que era muito amada, e que sempre será.

- Eu não tenho coragem...

- O pirralho irritante que foi morar no meu apartamento era corajoso. – Ele disse sério, com um sorriso no rosto inchado. – Ele era tão escandaloso quando uma gralha e enfrentava qualquer um para conseguir o que queria. Sabe, você não é mais um pirralho, já é um homem feito. E eu o considero um homem de respeito. Você luta por quem ama e que nunca tira uma pessoa de dentro do seu coração, não importa o que ela tenha lhe feito. Você é um homem que não tem medo de pessoas preconceituosas e de enfrentar barreiras, e que não se esconde atrás de mentiras. O Naruto que eu conheci...aquele pirralho amava a mãe mais do que tudo, apesar de todas as diferenças entre os dois. E ele nunca a deixaria numa hora dessas. Imagino se aquele Naruto ainda está aí dentro ou se você...ou será que estou enganado?

O idiota sabe falar bonito, eu pensei enquanto lágrimas saíam de meus olhos ainda mais rápido do que antes, com um pouco de ódio. Não, eu não iria deixá-la. Eu amo a minha mãe, e não iria deixá-la ir sem me despedir.

Me levantei como se os meus joelhos estivessem enferrujados e os pés cheios de chumbo. Algumas das melhores colegas eclesiásticas da minha mãe estavam ao lado dela, rezando com terços e mãos juntas. Passei por elas lentamente enquanto algumas me olhavam com um certo temor, e olhei. Ela estava pálida, inchada e os arredores dos seus olhos estavam escurecidos. O cabelo continuava ruivo e cintilante como costumava ser e eu chorei e chorei enquanto a olhava daquele jeito. Tirei o pano delicadamente de cima dela e beijei sua testa bem devagar, enquanto minhas lágrimas quentes tocavam sua pele fria. Por fim eu disse, entre soluções, embargo e muita tristeza:

- Adeus, oka-san...eu...eu devia...ter...dito antes mas...eu te amo. Sem-pre vou te amar...Sempre.

Dei outro beijo em sua testa, cerrando os olhos, lágrimas descendo.

Eu sempre iria amá-la.

Assim que fui em direção ao banco, ouvi uma daquelas mulheres, a que eu mais odiava desde os tempos de criança, e também uma das mais religiosas que eu conhecia, virou-se para mim e disse, com toda a ironia do mundo:

- E ele continua amando a sua mãe...depois de tudo o que fez. Está arrependido...hum.

E naquele instante eu parei.

Não pensei muito em nada, naquele momento. Apenas cerrei os punhos e os dentes, o ódio me subindo à espinha. Vi meu pai me olhar com seus olhos tristonhos de maneira temerosa, sabendo exatamente o que eu iria fazer. Oh, papai me conhecia bem demais para imaginar que eu me controlasse. E ele estava certo, porque de fato, eu realmente não me contive por sequer um instante. Aquela idiota poderia pisar em qualquer um dos meus calos, me chamar de bicha, de infeliz, de demônio ou do que quisesse. Mas duvidar do meu amor pela minha mãe...

Ah, ela ia pagar.

- Cale a boca. – Eu ralhei. A igreja inteira parou e ela se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Ficou me encarando toda vermelha, pois nunca imaginaria que eu faria uma coisa daquelas; apenas esperava que eu abaixasse a cabeça e ouvisse tudo calado. – Já estou cheio disso! Vocês me julgam o tempo inteiro... Deus ensinou a amar o próximo, respeitar todo mundo e vocês enchem a boca pra falar de mim e da minha mãe que não temos nada a ver com a mesquinhez e com a ignorância de vocês! Amor não tem haver com sexo, raça, religião, opção sexual e nem porcaria nenhuma, e Deus nunca, nunca, disse que era errado amar alguém. Eu amo minha mãe, e amo homens também, e se vocês, seu bando de hipócritas tem algo contra o amor, então sinto muito, porque vocês nunca entenderam nada do que a religiã quis ensinar e vão morrer tão burros quanto um bando de babuínos!

Todo mundo olhava para mim sério. A verdade é que sempre que eu encontrava algum deles antes de sair de casa, nunca respondia a nenhum de seus olhares intimidantes e nem aos seus comentários maldosos. Eu sempre baixava a cabeça, cerrava os punhos e aguentava sem dar um pio. Desta vez, eu tinha feito exatamente o contário.

Voltei de cabeça erguida para o meu lugar no banco, onde meu pai me olhava com os olhos arregalados e tio Jiraiya tinha um sorriso mais do que satisfeito no rosto. Ele deu uma de suas escandalosas gargalhadas e disse:

- Esse é o Naruto que eu conheço. Um homem de verdade!

Confesso que achei que eu mesmo tinha passado dos limites nos primeiros instantes, mas acabei sorrindo depois de me sentar no banco. Praticamente ter mandado todos aqueles imbecis à merda fez-me sentir no topo do mundo, mesmo que o dia fizesse com que eu me sentisse exatamente no fundo dele. Todas aquelas mulheres irritantes agora estavam chocadas e nem sequer tinham coragem de olhar na minha cara. O padre parecia um pouco receoso e impressionado, mas acho que preferiu deixar passar já que era o funeral da minha mãe. Papai fez um esforço para parar de chorar e me olhou com um sorriso grande e um sinal de positivo na mão.

O Naruto que tinha receio de um dia ter saído do armário e que às vezes desejava nunca ter nascido gay morreu naquele instante. Sofri? Muito. É difícil? Você nem imagina. Mas eu sou um homem, como Jiraiya diz. Já deixei de ser um pirralho vivendo no mundo da fantasia, e homens de verdade encaram a realidade de queixo erguido e batendo no peito. Eu nasci assim, vou morrer assim e nunca teria conhecido tanta gente legal e especial se nunca tivesse saído do armário. Se eu fosse um hétero que vivesse com os pais e continuasse sendo mimado e paparicado como era antes de sair de casa, hoje em dia seria um babaca.

Mas quer saber?

Eu sou assim. E quem não gostar de mim que vá ao inferno.

Xxxxxxxxx

O cortejo fúnebre seguiu até a cova já aberta, com o caixão sendo carregado por mim, tio Jiraiya, papai, e por uns amigos da igreja. Eu chorava muito, e carregava uma rosa branca na mão para jogar assim que a terra começasse a cobrir o caixão. Canções tristes que mais pareciam de ninar preparavam minha mãe para que ela finalmente se rendesse ao sono eterno, e coroas de flores eram carregadas para que fossem enterradas junto com ela. Descemos o caixão até o chão e coveiros experientes trataram de amarrar cordas nele e descê-lo até o fundo do buraco. Jogaram as coroas enquanto uma canção cristã era cantada com amargura e eu joguei minha rosa, desejando que ela estivesse no melhor lugar possível. Papai se apoiou no meu ombro assim que jogaram o último punhado de terra, quando a última canção acabou, eu disse, tomando a frente do discurso que soube que meu pai não conseguiria proferir.

- Sabemos que minha mãe, que deve estar em um lugar muito bonito agora, agradeceria a presença de todos vocês. O apoio que vocês nos dão é muito especial, e esperamos que Uzumaki Kushina esteja com vocês, sempre guardada em seus corações.

Améns foram ouvidos, e todos começaram a sair lentamente, depois de se despedir de mim e do meu pai que conseguia aos poucos parar de chorar. Tio Jiraiya estava ajoelhado ao lado do buraco já fechado, fazendo alguma prece shintoísta, até que chegou a hora e só ficamos nós três e o padre lá.

- Que Deus a tenha. – O padre disse, fazendo o pai filho e espírito santo com os dedos no ar. Agradecemos a ele por tudo e aos coveiros também que apenas esperavam para que saíssemos para cavar mais um buraco. O Ero-senin levantou-se e logo todos fomos andando em direção à saída. Senti meus sapatos pesarem por estarem sujos de terra e com pedaços de barro grudado, quando Otou-san disse, de repente:

- Aquilo que você disse parecia estar engasgado há muitos anos.

- É. – Eu concordei sem graça. Jiraiya parecia estar orgulhoso.

- Aquelas velhas azedas mereciam ouvir uma dessas! – O velho disse, ajeitando seu kimono.

- Naruto, vamos para casa? – Otou-san perguntou, parando de repente. Eu dei de ombros e disse que sim, voltando a andar. Ele segurou meu ombro murmurou: - Você não entendeu, filho.

- Hein?

- Naruto, você aceitaria voltar a viver com a sua família?

Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso apesar de Sai já ter me alertado sobre aquela possibilidade. Voltar para casa depois de tanto tempo e de maneira tão repentina me assustava um pouco.

- Eu e a sua mãe erramos muito com você. – Ele disse, entristecido. – E você sabe que ela nunca pôde lidar bem com isso. Eu sei também que é muito difícil quando se é jovem como você querer voltar pra "debaixo das asas dos pais" depois de já ter conseguido independência. Mas eu preciso muito de você agora, meu filho. Eu e sei irmão precisamos. Eu realmente acho que Yuki precisa conhecer o grande irmão que ele tem, e você também precisa conhecê-lo.

- Pai...eu...se oka-san estiver nos vendo de algum lugar, não acho que ela vá ficar bem com isso.

- Kushina te amava Naruto. – Jiraiya sentenciou para a minha surpresa. – Ela poderia não concordar com a sua opção sexual, mas ela ainda te amava, e ela sabia que você ama a sua família. E seu pai não pode ficar mais sozinho, nem seu irmão. Alguém que os ame tem que cuidar deles, pelo amor de Deus. Minato não sabe nem fazer um ovo frito, e sua mãe sabe que ninguém ali vai sobreviver sem você. O espírito dela está implorando para você ir para aquela casa, juro.

Eu ri, enquanto papai aparentemente se incomodava pelo comentário sobre sua incapacidade de cozinhar, e então eu disse entusiasmado:

- Se é assim...

E meu pai me abraçou feliz. Tio Jiraiya também parecia satisfeito.

E assim um novo capítulo da minha vida começava.

* * *

**Gente, perdoem a demora! E assim a fic chega em sua reta final...aiaiai, o que será que vai acontecer? **

**Reviews devidamente respondidas por PM! Gostaria de poder respondê-las nos capítulos, mas custa muito mais tempo e tem se provado um tanto quanto impossível de fazer por causa do tempo curto...#estressada. Enfim, espero que gostem, e beijões para todooos!**

**_Mei._**


	9. O Futuro Que Nos Aguarda

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas...quem sabe um dia... **

**Grand Finale, garotas! Não se mencionei isso antes, mas esse aqui é o último capítulo. Um epílogo vem depois, e o final foi corrido, mas espero que satisfatório! \o/**

* * *

**9ª Aula: O Futuro que Nos Aguarda**

Não vou dizer que foi fácil me mudar. Na verdade, foi bem difícil.

Me despedir do meu quarto e ter que dizer a Gaara que eu estava indo embora foi bem difícil pra mim, mas dizer a Sai que não poderíamos mais sair por aí e chegar na hora que bem entendêssemos foi mais difícil ainda. Avisei que iria desocupar o quarto assim que cheguei do funeral e felizmente a administração me deu carta branca para fazê-lo imediatamente. Fiz as malas, empacotei tudo e fiquei só esperando Jiraiya aparecer com o carro e me levar até a minha casa, já que meu pai estava ocupado buscando Shiro da casa da babá.

Meu pai realmente não estava esperando que eu aceitasse fazer isso logo de cara, mas quando eu disse que topava, ele perguntou logo se eu não queria fazer isso hoje mesmo – ele não queria dormir sozinho depois daquele dia infernal.

Eu fui sem pensar duas vezes. Me despedi do Sai, da Ino e acordei o Gaara para lhe dar um abraço – que ele recebeu extremamente surpreso. Acho que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que conhece muitos gestos de carinho. Eu empacotei tudo e Gaara foi me ajudar a levar tudo para o carro – Ino e Sai tinham aula.

- Muito bem, garotão, pronto pra voltar pra casa depois te tanto tempo fora? – Jiraiya perguntou enquanto colocávamos as últimas caixas no carro.

- Pode crer que sim! – Eu exclamei empolgado. Gaara estava me olhando do meio-fio. Eu abri um grande sorriso e o abracei com força. Ele retribuiu o gesto e disse:

- Você é um dos melhores amigos que eu tenho. Obrigado por tudo.

Naquele momento, eu realmente senti o coração apertar. Gaara era um bom amigo para mim, mas não esperava que ele se sentisse do mesmo jeito em relação a mim. Eu realmente pensei que para ele eu fosse só um colega de quarto insignificante, e por isso, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não pude evitar de abraçá-lo de novo com ainda mais aperto, enquanto umas lágrimas ainda desciam insistentemente pelos meus olhos.

Nos despedimos, eu tentando parar de chorar.

Chegar em casa depois de tanto tempo era mesmo um tanto quanto doloroso. A rua continuava a mesma, vi os mesmos vizinhos, os mesmos jardins, como se todos os anos que eu passei fora não tivessem se passado. E a minha casa não era diferente.

Vi a fachada branca, as janelas azuis e tudo era incrivelmente nostálgico. A mesma pintura, a grama verde como sempre, o portão fechado como eu gostava de deixar. De repente não sabia mais se tinha feito a escolha certa. Minhas pernas pareciam engessar, meu corpo me desobedecia e eu mesmo parecia não querer sair do carro. Respirei fundo e abri a porta, sentindo o mesmo cheiro de grama cortada que sempre parecia exalar naquele bairro.

Jiraiya pareceu entender o momento, e apenas se encostou no carro, cerrou os braços e ficou observando enquanto eu andava lentamente até a porta de entrada. Toquei a madeira devagar, e rocei os dedos sobre a maçaneta, sem nem acreditar que eu estava lá de novo. Meus anos de exílio haviam sido tão duradouros que eu nem imaginava que poderia algum dia voltar para aquela casa – e muito menos pela porta da frente.

Aos poucos meu tio foi se aproximando, de braços cruzados, enquanto eu encostava a cabeça na porta olhando para baixo e me esforçando para não chorar. Ele tocou meu ombro e abriu um punho antes cerrado, dizendo:

- É sua.

Eu apenas observei a chave em suas mãos, mas não tive coragem de tocá-la. Ele sorriu com os lábios finos e disse:

- Você mora aqui agora. A casa é sua, e a chave também.

Segurei então a pequena peça de metal, suspirei fundo, coloquei-a no trinco e abri a porta.

A sala era mesma de muitos anos atrás. O chão de madeira, o sofá marrom agora desbotado pelo tempo, as revistas no móvel de madeira, o lustre de duas peças em formado cônico. Nada tinha mudado, exceto vários brinquedos que não pude deixar de perceber que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Andei explorando o ambiente, percebendo que tudo estava igual. A cozinha sempre convidativa, os jardins com margaridas que podiam ser vistos da janela, a escada lustrosa que dava para o andar dos quartos. Sentei-me no primeiro degrau, segurando as duas mãos juntas, o olhar perdido no vazio. De alguma forma, eu não me sentia bem-vindo ali. O que minha mãe estaria pensando seja lá onde ela estivesse? Será que sua alma estaria furiosa comigo e com meu pai? A dúvida era grande, e junto com as memórias dos remotos tempos felizes que pude viver ali, formava um redemoinho na minha cabeça, que agora estava mais confusa do que nunca. E Jiraiya, como o velho sábio que era, distanciou-me desses pensamentos colocando uma mão no meu ombro mais uma vez. Ele agachou-se até ficar na mesma altura que eu, virou meu rosto para o dele e sorriu.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta, Naruto. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Seja bem-vindo de volta.

É, eu sorri aliviado. Eu era bem-vindo.

À tarde papai chegou com meu irmão. Eu olhei os olhos grandes e azuis e o cabelo ruivo estupefato. Era um menino bem gordinho e muito falante, com quem me identifiquei logo de cara. Papai pareceu ficar feliz por estarmos nos dando tão bem e disse:

- Criá-lo vai ser uma tarefa difícil. Mas será muito mais fácil tendo você aqui.

E eu fiquei muito feliz. Com uma tragédia, a minha vida que fora um desastre por tantos anos começava a se reorganizar.

Deixar os dois empregos foi um alívio, mas também uma dor. Eu gostaria de continuar com pelo menos um deles, mas não precisava mais de um apartamento tão desesperadamente – e meu irmãozinho precisava de mim, crianças exigem muito tempo e cuidado. Descobri porque Sai sempre dizia que os peitos de Tsunade eram mau-feitos; quando ela veio me abraçar bêbada quando entreguei a minha carta de demissão, senti-os me amassando, duros como tijolos. Fiquei um pouco ressentindo por conta da Sakura-chan. Eu realmente a admirava, mas ela não parecia ligar para o fato de eu estar saindo ou não.

Na loja de material esportivo, Tenten derrubou algumas lágrimas quando contei tudo a ela, e me desejou boa sorte na nova vida. Gai e Lee choraram como nunca, e eu realmente acho que aquelas lágrimas não eram de crocodilo.

O tempo passou, e eu me restabeleci. Viver com meu pai e meu irmão foi muito difícil no começo, pois senti muita falta da minha independência, da minha liberdade. Mas depois que me acostumei, passei a achar a melhor coisa do mundo; ter uma família é uma coisa simplesmente fabulosa, e uma bênção que os que têm deveriam agradecer todos os dias por ter.

Voltei a frequentar as aulas da faculdade normalmente. Era um dia normal, e eu e Sai estávamos na cantina. Já havia passado pelo menos um mês e meio depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, e eu ainda estava em processo de adaptação. Cuidar de criança tinha lá suas partes legais, mas quando Yuki fazia sujeira ou quando começava a chorar copiosamente no quarto de madrugada, eu realmente ficava irritado.

Liguei para o meu pai para acertar o que deveria comprar para o jantar, e Sai comentou:

- Quem te viu, quem te vê. Cuidando de casa e cozinhando...

- Vivendo e aprendendo. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Eu agora tenho uma casa, tenho que fazer essas coisas.

E de repente, um estalo me veio à cabeça. Dei um grande sorriso mesmo tentando disfarçar, e ele percebeu, perguntando:

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Bem...eu pensei muito esses dias. Agora eu tenho uma casa. Não preciso mais de um apartamento para morar. – E eu abri meu caderno. Tirei de dentro dele um envelope branco e coloquei-o em cima da mesa. Sai observava tudo confuso. – Mas você ainda precisa de um futuro.

E ficamos nos encarando em silêncio. Empurrei o envelope para ele, que abriu e arregalou os olhos. Eu sorri.

- Uma passagem para Paris. – Ele murmurou estupefato, os olhos arregalados. – Naruto, eu não posso aceitar.

- Cala a boca. Pega isso e vai embora daqui. – Eu resmunguei. – Você ainda será o maior artista do mundo, e Ino a maior editora de moda. Tenho que contribuir para isso se quiser uma dedicatória em suas auto-biografias, certo?

E ele sorriu, me agarrando num dos abraços mais apertados da minha vida.

XxXxXxXxX

Não preciso dizer que o dia da despedida foi ligeiramente deprimente.

Tinha conseguido a passagem de Sai no mesmo voo de Ino, e os dois embarcariam juntos. Duas horas antes do avião decolar, estávamos todos no aeroporto.

Ino com certeza iria pagar o maior excesso de bagagem da história. Carregava pelo menos seis malas maiores do que uma criança de sete anos, e parecia estar flutuando com a ideia de que iria para Paris. Seus pais me fizeram lembrar os de Elle Woods. Pareciam viver em uma realidade completamente diferente com sua estupidez, roupas de grife e acessórios de ouro que brilhavam tanto que os faziam parecer estar cobertos de lantejoulas.

Já Sai estava solitário. Disse que não queria que ninguém fosse se despedir pois não queria chorar. Mas como eu lhe paguei a passagem, disse que não podia me proibir de nada, se eu quisesse ir. E eu fui.

Primeiro, enquanto os pais de Ino choravam com uma antecedência de duas horas parecendo estrelas de novela mexicana no meio do saguão do aeroporto, nós dois fomos até o check-in. Assim que despachamos as malas, nos sentamos numa cafeteria e cada um pediu um café. O silêncio reinou entre nós, e eu realmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Você é como um irmão pra mim, Naruto. – Ele começou, sorrindo. – Eu não sei nem como agradecer.

- Quer me agradecer? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Estude como um doido, faça obras maravilhosas e chute a bunda de todos aqueles franceses, virando o maior artista plástico que o mundo já viu. Seja o novo Picasso!

E ele sorriu.

- Eu vou tentar. Vou tentar, por você e pela Ino.

- Não vale a pena fazer nada por dois loiros burros. - Eu disse sorrindo. – Sabe o que é melhor? Fazer por você mesmo.

E ele sorriu, olhando para cima, se segurando para não chorar.

Começaram a chamar para o embarque do voo e nós seguimos até o portão. Ficamos esperando por lá, como se adiando o tempo, eu não querendo ir embora, e eles ansiosos para entrar naquele avião. Àquela altura, os pais de Ino já estavam vermelhos e descabelados chorando abraçados chamando toda a atenção do mundo no meio do aeroporto.

- Obrigada por tudo Naruto. – Ino disse, emocionada. – Obrigada por ajudar a esse idiota a ser alguém na vida.

- De nada. – Eu disse. Ela pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando.

- Se o mundo tivesse tanta gente boa como você, com certeza não seria essa merda toda. – Ela disse, soluçando. Àquele ponto eu já chorava também.

- E se tivesse tanta gente como você... – eu era só lágrimas -...não teríamos tanta gente achando que roupas cáqui deixa alguém parecer bonito.

Ela gargalhou, borrando a maquiagem, o rosto cheio de lágrimas. O próximo foi Sai, que já chorava rios. Eu me agarrei a ele e não quisemos nos soltar um do outro.

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado... – Ele murmurava no meu ombro. – sem você eu nunca teria chegado aqui.

- Se cuida. – Eu pedi, chorão. Ele engoliu seco e sorriu para mim.

- Você só tem que dar uma chance, e será feliz. – Ele disse, sorrindo, entrando no embarque. Ele e Ino acenavam se despedindo, bem na entrada dos portões.

- À quê? – Eu perguntei confuso.

- Ao passado. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo e chorando, feliz por ir e triste por me deixar, adentrando o saguão. Os pais de Ino pareciam estar morrendo, chiando como se estivessem sendo esmagados e eu não entendi nada do que ele disse. Ao passado? Que passado?

Esfreguei meu rosto enxugando as lágrimas e acalmando minha respiração. Virei-me para a esquerda, pronto para ir para a saída mais próxima, para ir até o metrô mais próximo e ir para casa cuidar do meu irmão.

E então eu parei.

No meio de todos aqueles viajantes apressados, de comissários ocupados e de zeladores esforçados, um único homem estava parado, em pé, no meio do aeroporto. De início, não reconheci o rosto, mas assim que pude vê-lo melhor, simplesmente engasguei.

Eu parei também, encarando-o, ele me encarando de volta. Por um momento, tudo o que havia naquele saguão éramos nós. O mundo a minha volta pareceu ficar branco como uma nuvem, e tudo o que eu via era ele e aqueles olhos lindos de aspectos doentios que só pareciam olhar para mim. De repente, eu entendi tudo, o que era o "meu passado" e tudo o que eu conseguir foram as mais singelas palavras de emoção que pude encontrar.

- Sai, seu filho da puta...

Então aquela era a porcaria do meu passado.

- Sasuke. – Eu sentenciei, sentindo um aperto enorme no peito. Ele sorriu, foi se aproximando, um olhar perdido nos olhos, como se visse um oásis no deserto. Seus olhos me miravam com angústia, com felicidade, com dor. Eu não soube o que fazer, apenas fiquei parado, amaldiçoando Sai e toda a sua existência.

- Naruto. – Ele sussurrou, já bem próximo. – Seu amigo me disse que você estaria aqui.

- Você não devia ter vindo. – Eu disse confuso. – Minha vida está mudada, Sasuke, e eu ainda estou me acostumando. Sai foi embora, eu larguei meus empregos, voltei para casa... eu não tenho cabeça para isso nesse momento.

- Você voltou para casa? – Ele perguntou. – Parece que invertemos os papéis, então.

- Como assim?

- Eu fui expulso de casa. – Ele disse, em tom triste mas ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso. – Eu me assumi.

E parecia que alguém tinha dado um tapa na minha cara.

- Como...? – Eu perguntei, negando com a cabeça, confuso.

- Falando, obviamente, dobe.

- Não, seu estúpido! Sasuke, por que? Você sempre disse que...

- Naruto. - Ele me interrompeu, a voz rígida, um olhar determinado como eu nunca vira na vida. - Eu não quero ter que fingir. Eu não quero ter que fazer de conta que você não existe. Eu não quero viver uma vida que não é minha, e quero ser digno o suficiente para estar ao lado de alguém como você. – Ele disse, os olhos vidrados nos meus. – Eu não me importo mais com o que os outros pensam. Foi por isso que você desistiu de mim, não foi? Foi por isso que você nunca dava atenção às minhas indiretas. Você disse que não queria mais se esconder nada de ninguém se fosse namorar outra pessoa. É por isso que você deixou de falar comigo, não foi? Porque você gosta de mim, eu sei que gosta. Mas não queria namorar alguém que ainda está no armário...

- Você é um idiota. – Eu resmunguei a ponto de dar uma tapa naquele rostinho lindo. – Sasuke! Você tinha uma vida perfeita! Você é rico, bonito, se veste bem e é inteligente! Eu não sou para você. Sou só um suburbano idiota e baixinho. Vai procurar um daqueles supermodelos com a bunda perfeita. Não perca seu tempo comigo!

- Mas é de você que eu gosto!

E eu fiquei sem palavras. Ele apenas se aproximou de mim.

- Você tem o caráter mais bonito que conheço. Você não julga, não se importa com nome, ou dinheiro, e você sempre sorri pra todo mundo, seu imbecil. E você é tão burro que não vê isso! Naruto, entenda: se for por você, eu moro até debaixo de uma ponte se for preciso. Eu não quero uma bunda perfeita ou um modelo babaca. Eu quero você.

E lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Ele me beijou, enfurecidamente, como se o mundo estivesse acabando, ignorando os olhares que se dirigiam espantados que se dirigiam a nós dois e o fato de que provavelmente em breve alguém chamaria os seguranças. Eu retribuí e não me importei com mais nada. Nos abraçamos e ele afagou meus cabelos.

- Não está com vergonha? – Eu perguntei sorrindo, sarcástico. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para os lados.

- Temos que fazer essas besteiras...enquanto somos jovens.

E nos beijamos de novo, pensando que o mundo poderia se acabar naquele momento, pois não iríamos nos importar.

XXxXxX

Depois daquele dia no aeroporto, Sasuke me ligava quase todas as tardes, e eu passava horas no telefone, rindo e falando besteiras enquanto olhava meu irmãozinho assistir programas infantis e brincar com seus brinquedos – que ocupavam um cômodo inteiro da casa, que fora meu quarto que minha mãe tinha feito questão de destruir.

Apesar de ele não ser do tipo de falar muito, sempre tínhamos assunto para as nossas conversas. Quer dizer, eu tinha. Enquanto eu passava meia hora tagarelando ele ouvia tudo sem reclamar, até que um dia eu perguntei:

- Você não cansa de me ouvir? Eu passo horas falando e você sempre escuta.

- _É... _– Ele respondeu sereno. – _Mas_ e_u gosto de ouvir sua voz. _

Não adianta dizer que eu fiquei mais vermelho do que lava vulcânica, certo?

E as conversas duravam horas toda tarde. Eu ria quando ele começava a resmungar e ficávamos brigando um com o outro, eu achava engraçado. Um dia, ele estava resmungando sobre alguma coisa e eu comecei a rir. Ele inquiriu:

_- Por que você fica rindo nessas horas?_

- Por nada. – eu respondi divertido. – É só que parecemos aqueles casais que começam a brigar por nada e passam meses sem se falar por causa de alguma besteira. Mas a gente sempre acaba ligando um para o outro no fim das contas...

-_ Eu acho que isso quer dizer alguma coisa._ – Ele disse, em tom sério.

- O que? – Eu perguntei preocupado. Ele falando daquele jeito era tão estranho.

_- Que já estamos brigando como um casal de velhos._ – Ele disse. Eu gargalhei.

- Realmente, é preocupante já que não somos nem um casal ainda. – Eu disse rindo.

_- Como assim não? Somos namorados._

- Isso é um pedido? – Eu questionei sarcástico.

-_ Você é mesmo devagar. _– Ele resmungou. – _É claro que é._

- Oh, e onde estão as flores? – Eu perguntei, ainda levando tudo na brincadeira.

_- Não chegaram ainda?_ – Ele perguntou. Achei que fosse alguma dessas piadas estranhas dele, até que a campainha tocou. Eu achei que fosse a entrega de alguma das caixas de encomendas do meu pai, que adorava comprar coisas pela internet. Quando abri a porta, um adolescente cheio de espinhas e uma cara de tapado carregava um buquê de rosas no braço.

- Namikaze Naruto? – Ele perguntou, lendo uma prancheta. Eu estava atônito e o telefone mudo. Peguei as rosas, assinei a prancheta fechei a porta e voltei correndo para a sala, onde meu irmãozinho brincava no chão. Ele esticou a mão para as flores e pediu:

- Naru, Naru! Me dá, dá!

- _O gato comeu sua língua_?

- Qual é o seu problema? – Eu perguntei perplexo.

_- Meu problema é que eu não tive resposta_. – Ele resmungou. – _Sim ou não?_

- S-Sim... – Eu gaguejei. Ouvi um "hunf" de alívio e passamos mais uma hora falando besteira até que eu desliguei. Quando papai chegou de noite, ele encarou as flores com uma sobrancelha enrugada e perguntou de onde tinha vindo aquilo. Eu não soube explicar.

- Naruto...você...tem...namorado? – Meu pai perguntou. Foi a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Eu, que estava colocando a tigela de macarrão na mesa para o jantar, quase a derrubei no chão.

- Ahm... – E eu fiquei em silêncio. Ele entendeu. Ficou nervoso, talvez sem saber como lidar com aquilo.

- Meu filho...você sabe a história da _toca da enguia,_ não sabe?

- PAI!

Xxxxxxx

Não me pergunte como nem o porquê. Mas Sasuke estava sentado na mesa do jantar. Eu ao lado dele, papai do outro lado da mesa de jantar retangular e Shiro na ponta, em sua cadeirinha, tomando suco do copinho e falando coisas sem muito nexo.

Eu estava nervoso como nunca. A comida parecia ter gosto de papel e o clima estava ligeiramente pesado. O único barulho que eu ouvia era do meu irmão falando dos elefantes que tinha visto na TV.

- Tinha um trigre que fazia 'rawwwwr'! – Ele anunciava tagarelando. Sasuke tinha falado com ele mais cedo, mas ele tinha começado a chorar. Eu sempre soube que ele nunca teria jeito com crianças...

- E então, Uchiha-san, o que você estuda? – Papai perguntou. Eu endureci.

- Direito. – Ele respondeu, polidamente.

- Nossa. – E meu pai parecida admirado. Ponto para Sasuke! – Ouvi Naruto dizer que você estuda numa das melhores do país...e Direito. Deve ser muito inteligente.

É, eu pensei. Você nem imagina.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke agradeceu polidamente. E depois disso os dois pareceram fluir na conversa.

Eu fiquei nervoso o jantar inteiro. Enquanto eles conversavam, terminei minha comida e disse que levaria Shiro até lá em cima – ele já estava praticamente dormindo em cima da cadeirinha.

Dei um banho nele e comecei a trocar sua roupa sem a mínima vontade de descer quando meu pai apareceu à porta. Ele ficou lá encostado enquanto eu colocava o pijama de Shiro que já dormia mesmo sem eu tê-lo colocado para ninar ainda.

- Você pareceu nervoso o jantar inteiro. – Ele disse, se aproximando. Eu respirei fundo. – Não se preocupe. Sasuke é um bom rapaz.

- É-É... – Eu gaguejei, levando Shiro até o berço. Dei-lhe um beijinho na cabeleira ruiva como de costume enquanto ele mordia a chupeta sonolento.

- Eu realmente achei que fosse difícil para mim, mas acho que no fim das contas é mais difícil para você. Sasuke me disse que saiu de casa e que os pais dele não estão mais falando com ele, e eu fiquei pensando no que você deve ter passado durante todos esses anos, meu filho. E tudo o que eu penso é que te devo desculpas.

- Não. – Eu disse. – Sabe, foi difícil...mas eu virei uma pessoa bem melhor depois daquilo tudo. Pai, eu era tão idiota antes de sair de casa...e pensar que eu poderia ter continuado um babaca daqueles é deprimente! Não foi legal, mas eu amadureci, e está tudo bem agora. O senhor não tem que se lamentar. Está tudo bem agora.

E ele se aproximou, me dando um abraço tenro.

- Estou tão orgulhoso de você. – Ele disse, feliz. – Você nem sabe o quanto.

- Sei sim. – Eu disse, rindo.

XxXxXxX

Praticamente todos os dias eu dava um jeito de falar com Sai ou Ino no Skype. Sasuke costumava ficar puto – eu acabei descobrindo que ele era um poço de ciúmes.

- E como estão as coisas na Cidade Luz? – Eu perguntei rindo. Estávamos no meu novo quarto, que era meu antigo quarto antes da minha mãe destruí-lo e transformá-lo num depósito de brinquedos gigante. Eu estava sentado na escrivaninha e Sasuke esgueirado sobre a minha cama, emburrado e olhando para o teto.

-_ Manifique_! – Ino respondeu rindo. Ela parecia feliz da vida, e eu reparei no cabelo hoje cacheado por um baby-liss bem fino. – E agora que arrumei meu gatinho francês, tudo está ainda melhor!

- Mesmo? – Eu ri. – E como ele é?

- Você ainda pergunta? – Ela parecia encantada. – Maravilhoso...meu querido, você tem que arranjar um namorado francês alguma vez na vida. É maravilhoso e o sexo é...

- Poupe Naruto dos detalhes sórdidos, Ino. – Sasuke resmungou curto e grosso. Eles costumavam não se conhecer, até que um belo dia ele saiu do meu banheiro sem camisa e deixou Ino babando lá no outro lado da tela. Desde então, ela era "apaixonada" por ele.

- Como se você e o seu namoradinho não soubessem o que é sexo. – Ela resmungou. Eu fiquei vermelho. A verdade é que mesmo estando oficialmente juntos a quase um mês e meio e eu e Sasuke não tínhamos feito nada.

- INO! – Eu berrei ficando vermelho.

- Sai quer falar com você. - Ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira. De repente ele apareceu do outro lado da tela e eu me vi sorridente.

- Sai! – Cumprimentei feliz. Ele parecia feliz. – Como vão as coisas?

- Maravilhosas. – Ele disse sorrindo. E se Sasuke tinha ciúmes de Ino, ficava se mordendo quando eu falava com Sai.

- E os gatinhos franceses? – Eu perguntei. Um grunhido irritado veio da direção da minha cama.

- Tenho que estudar. – Ele disse. – Não tenho tempo para isso.

- Você tem que viver! – Eu exclamei. Ele riu.

- Eu vivo. Estou com boas notas, os professores estão adorando o meu trabalho. A vida está ótima. – Ele disse feliz. Eu suspirei.

- Se você diz...

- Bem, - eu vi a voz de Ino ecoar. A cabeça dela apareceu na tela, os cachinhos batendo sobre os ombros de Sai. – Sai prometeu que iria fazer compras comigo. Preciso urgentemente de um primer novo.

- Certo. – Eu sorri. – Tchauzinho!

E os dois acenaram. A tela ficou preta. Sasuke levantou-se e senti seus braços sobre meus ombros.

Sasuke agora vivia na minha casa. Ele estava vivendo com um tal de "Tio Madara" que ele acusava de ser um louco varrido, e otou-san já estava bem mais permissivo quanto a eu e ele. Ele realmente tinha gostado de Sasuke achando-o muito responsável, e ele até já estava conseguindo conquistar um pouco da confiança de Shiro. Agora, ele só vivia na minha casa. Ficávamos dando uns amassos quando ninguém estava olhando, e eu como sempre, ficava cuidando do meu irmãozinho.

A família dele dava sinais de que iria voltar a falar com ele logo. Pelo que eu tinha entendido desde o começo, ele sempre foi o "queridinho da mamãe" e embora seu pai rejeitasse-o terminantemente, eu não duvidava nada de que logo, logo eles iriam voltar a se falar, afinal a família precisava de sucessão e Itachi não parecia muito disposto a fazer isso. Embora ele fosse um homem casado, Sasuke vivia comentando que ele fazia besteiras, e que já a esposa dele já descobrira que estava sendo traída, mesmo grávida, o que causava pavor ao sr. Uchiha – que era super-certinho.

E enquanto isso exilado e mal-amado, ele tentava a se acostumar com a "vida de pobre". Finalmente ele entendia porque eu reclamava tanto por ter que andar de ônibus.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei. Senti os lábios dele roçando contra o meu pescoço. Estremeci.

- Eu tenho camisinhas aqui. – Ele anunciou. Eu gelei.

- S-Sasuke...?

- Por que toda vez você fica desse jeito? – Ele perguntou, um pouco irritado. Percebi que ele já tinha tirado a camisa.

- Desse jeito?

- Nervoso. Já estamos juntos a quase dois meses, e nenhum de nós é virgem. Vamos, Naruto. Tire a camisa.

- M-Mas...

- Tire a camisa.

E eu me levantei, devagar. Ele começou a me beijar.

- Por que não fazemos isso? – Ele perguntou, removendo a minha camisa devagar. – Eu não vou te machucar...

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse.

E começamos a nos beijar. Sasuke realmente parecia satisfeito. Ele me jogou na cama e ficou por cima de mim.

E Shiro começou a chorar.

- Puta que pariu. – Foi o que ele disse, rangendo os dentes. Eu ri, nervoso.

- Da próxima a gente consegue. – Eu suspirei. Ele coçou a cabeça.

- Eu espero que sim. – Ele disse. – Eu espero que sim.

XxXxXxX

Eu sei que é um pouco anormal você passar mais de um mês com um namorado sem transar com ele, hoje em dia. Especialmente se você não é mais virgem. Mas acontece que as coisas entre eu e Sasuke eram bem mais complicadas do que isso. Apesar da minha situação financeira ter ficado um pouco melhor, eu não tinha tanto dinheiro assim. Ainda gastava muito com xerox e com o aumento do percurso, gastava mais com transporte. Sem falar no tempo. Como o bom estudante que era, Sasuke fazia questão de ficar entre os três primeiros da lista de notas faculdade - se não ser o primeiro -, o que significava que as suas tardes dos dias de semana eram praticamente sagradas e reservadas exclusivamente para os estudos. Até mesmo quando ia para a minha casa ele mantinha os hábitos. Geralmente ficava me rodeando, e depois de uns bons amassos, quando eu estava cuidando de Shiro, ele metia o nariz no meio dos livros e não os tirava de lá até a hora de ir embora.

Outras coisas atrapalhavam também.

Eu, apesar de não ter mais a consciência pesando por perder o meu pagamento na faculdade, tinha que fazer minha parte com os estudos. Eu não colecionava uma lista de notas dez como Sasuke, mas tinha notas razoáveis, e meu pai sabia disso, e bem na primeira semana em que voltei para casa, fez questão de dizer que eu tinha obrigação de mantê-las.

Sair de noite também não era uma boa opção. Mesmo se mostrando extremamente permissivo para coisas que eu nunca achei que aceitaria, otou-san fez questão de deixar bem claro: nada de boates, e ai de mim se algum dia eu ousasse chegar bêbado em casa. E o toque de recolher era à meia noite. E nem adiantava eu protestar, dizer que era adulto. Papai tinha o velho e opressor discurso de "enquanto você viver sob o meu teto e eu pagar as contas, você me deve obediência". E sem falar que agora que mamãe se fora, era para a minha cama que Shiro corria quando estava assustado de noite. Eu, como um bom coração de manteiga, ressentia que um dia eu passasse a noite fora e ele ficasse com medo quando não percebesse que eu estava em casa.

Claro que um tempo depois, isso começou a ficar incômodo. Mesmo que Sasuke não dissesse nada, eu sentia que ele estava ficando impaciente, e até um pouco inseguro, porque no fim parecia que eu não o queria. Mas não era nada disso; eu só achava que em casa não dava. Tendo meu pai por perto e um irmão tão novo me deixava um pouco ressentido - e se um deles nos pegasse no flagra?

É claro que estávamos ficando tensos, mas um dia aconteceu. No dia em que completamos três meses de namoro, eu e Sasuke fomos para um Mc Donald's comemorar e ele resmungou como odiava não ter dinheiro e ter que comer fast food. Comemos hambúrgueres e voltamos para casa de metrô. Ele insistiu que queria me deixar em casa, e quando chegamos na porta, o beijo de boa-noite tornou-se um pouco mais prolongado do que deveria e antes que percebêssemos, estávamos sobre a minha cama.

E aconteceu.

Bem, acho que dá pra presumir que Sasuke é empolgado com essas coisas. Quer dizer, só pela personalidade se percebe que o homem é um animal. E realmente é. Eu sinceramente não sei como meu pai engoliu a história de "escorreguei na calçada molhada quando voltava ontem à noite" quando perguntou porque eu estava andando aleijado na manhã seguinte. Andar foi doloroso. E também não entendo até hoje como Sasuke sobreviveu sem nenhuma fratura depois que teve que praticamente se jogar da janela do meu quarto só de cueca quando meu pai bateu e pediu para entrar naquele dia de manhã.

No mais, Sai e Ino continuaram muito bem na França nos anos seguintes. Sai expôs em dezenas de galerias e colocou a Europa inteira aos pés de sua arte, e Ino arranjou um namorado francês do qual passava o tempo inteiro falando. "Pierre, Pierre, Pierre!". Um dia acabaram, quando ele sugeriu a ela uma coisa com as três palavrinhas mais mágicas da língua francesa:

Menáge à trôis.

Enquanto ela berrava com Pierre e jogava todas as roupas dele pela janela, fazendo o maior escândalo - Ino nunca foi discreta -, Sai recebeu um convite para ter uma exposição exclusiva no Tate Modern, em Londres. Depois disso, ele foi consagrado.

Ah, e na faculdade, as professias do antigo e malvado Sai - que Deus o tenha - se realizaram. Todos os caras que ele disse que eram bichas no armário saíram até a graduação - um deles apareceu até mesmo com gravata rosa-choque e terno branco no dia da colação de grau.

Sai ainda estava na França no dia da minha formatura, mas me desejou os melhores votos do mundo no dia. As únicas pessoas que estavam na minha mesa eram Sasuke, otou-san, Jiraiya. Shiro ficou em casa com a babá. Mesmo que tendo que suportar Jiraiya dar em cima de todas as minhas colegas formandas e morrer de vergonha, foi uma noite muito legal.

Depois de um ano fora de casa, os pais de Sasuke resolveram recebê-lo de volta.

Descobri que a mãe dele nunca quis que ele saísse de casa de verdade, e que o pai dele é que nunca fora capaz de aceitar, até que um dia ele resolveu que ainda gostaria de ter o filho dentro de casa, independentemente do resto. Conheci os dois. Mikoto-san era ótima, uma verdadeira mãe para mim, mas Fugaku-san realmente não fazia muita questão de ser, ou parecer legal comigo. Na verdade, ele parecia preferir que eu sofresse algum tipo de acidente drástico e fatal e morresse qualquer dia desses...mas, o que fazer?

A formatura de Sasuke foi uma reunião de almofadinhas. Enquanto todas as patricinhas davam em cima dele descaradamente, eu tive que aguentar tudo. No fim da festa ele me pediu desculpas por ter que aguentar aquele monte de idiotas e me fez sentir muito melhor.

Ouvi dizer que Itachi se divorciou da garota com quem tinha se casado. E na verdade eu descobri porque Fugaku tinha aceitado Sasuke de volta. Ele finalmente entendeu que era melhor ter um filho gay e decente do que um filho supostamente hétero e canalha como Itachi. Não sei se ele foi deserdado, mas as coisas entre eles ficaram complicadas.

Papai agora tinha uma vida um pouco complicada. Entre o lar, o filho criança e o emprego, ele não tinha muito tempo para ele. Perguntei se ele não pensava em se casar de novo, mas ele disse que a mágoa de perder a minha mãe ainda era muito viva, e que não queria pensar nisso ainda. Mas ainda sim, ele me garantiu que estava feliz com a vida que estava levando.

Shiro crescia de vento em popa, inteligente como poucas crianças. No primeiro dia de escola dele, eu sinceramente não sei quem chorou mais, ele ou eu e o meu pai. Jiraiya olhou para nós dois e nos chamou de retardados quando começamos a contar emocionados o momento em que ele entrou na sala de aula chorando.

E por fim, o que todos querem saber. Como ficamos eu e Sasuke? Vivíamos brigando, mas sempre fazendo as pazes. Quando completamos dois anos de namoro, ele disse que queria me levar para Paris, e fomos. Lá, entendemos o quando se valoriza arte na Europa quando vimos o tamanho do apartamento/estúdio de Sai, no centro da cidade. E também entendemos que Ino teria futuro – porque mesmo sendo apenas uma estudante, já tinha conseguido uma disputada vaga na Vogue francesa.

E assim, a vida foi seguindo, o tempo correndo. A minha juventude passou mais rápido do que eu imaginava, mas foram os anos mais duros e ao mesmo tempo os melhores da minha vida, e com tudo, aprendi uma valiosa lição:

Só se é jovem uma vez.

E por isso, viva cada momento sabendo que ele é único, aproveite a vida o máximo que puder, e lembre-se de que nós nunca nos arrependemos das coisas que fizemos; e sim das que deixamos de fazer. Respire o ar profundamente, e viva cada minuto como se fosse o último dia de sua vida, e cada dia como se fosse o último ano e cada ano como se fosse único – porque ele é único.

Faça tudo o quiser fazer, mas nunca esqueça-se de que limites existem. Viva a vida da maneira mais intensa que puder, assim como nós fizemos, eu e meus amigos, naqueles anos que foram os melhores de nossas vidas.

Aproveite tudo.

Enquanto ainda há tempo.

Enquanto se ainda é jovem.

* * *

**Ai, nossa...nem sei o que dizer. Quantos prazos de entrega extrapolei mesmo? E há quanto tempo eu escrevo e posto essa história? Não sei...mas enfim, fico feliz de tê-la terminado. Houve momentos em que quis desistir, e ainda bem que não deixei me levar por eles! Bem, o epílogo deve sair não muito tarde, e responderei a todas as reviews por PM! OBRIGADA MIL VEZES A TODOS OS QUE ACOMPANHARAM, LERAM E INCENTIVARAM ESJ! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COMO POSTAR E SER RECONHECIDA ME FAZ FELIZ! OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS, RECONHECIMENTO E APOIO AO LONGO DESSE TEMPO INTEIRO! E me desculpem pelos prazos malucos, postagens irregulares e todos os problemas. Bem, só aviso...o epílogo vai sair. Tenham fé, pois ela não costuma faiá. rs**

**Boas festas de fim de anos a todos! Feliz natal e Ano Novo para todos, e que o próximo ano seja bom como este foi! **

**Um beijo enooooorme!**

_**Mei. **_


	10. Epílogo - Depois da Juventude

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas a ideia da fic sim (: **

**Enfim o final...quer dizer, o epílogo Mas é final do mesmo jeito, né? Bem, espero que a leitura valha a pena! Estou sem beta, então me desculpem se erros aparecerem.**

**Responderei às reviews por PM depois. Obrigada por tudo!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

- Sasuke! – O garoto de cabelos flamejantes chamou, num berro, para deparar-se com um homem com um terno caro, preto e de bom corte, os olhos cobertos por óculos escuros Ray-ban aviadores de muito bom gosto.

- Hey. – Ele cumprimentou, assim que viu o menino, que correu para dar-lhe um abraço, agarrando-lhe pela cintura e metendo a cara no meio do terno caro. – Feliz aniversário. – Ele disse, tirando do bolso um pequeno embrulho vermelho, que o menino agarrou, e abriu, dilacerando o delicado papel decorado. O sorriso marcado pela falta de um dos dentes de leite foi enorme, e o garoto berrou:

- O novo videogame que eu queria! Valeu Sasuke! – E ele agarrou a cintura do maior outra vez, com ainda mais força, praticamente alucinado. – Você é o melhor cuiado do mundo!

- É "cunhado", garoto. Aquela sua namoradinha não vai gostar de você, se continuar falando assim. – Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Mayu-chan é só uma amiga! – O garoto berrou, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, tentando esconder a vergonha. Sasuke deu um de seus meio sorrisos e bagunçou os cabelos dele.

- Eu não nasci ontem. Cadê o seu irmão?

- Naru? Não sei, ele disse que ia buscar alguma coisa em algum lugar. Papai tá na cozinha.

- Hn. Sabe se algum dos amigos do Naruto chegou?

- Não. – Ele disse simplesmente, correndo pela sala onde estavam, em direção à porta no fim do corredor que levaria aos fundos da casa. Sasuke andou até a cozinha, com passos lentos, checando um novo email que acabara de chegar no celular. – Filhos da puta.

- Hã? – E ele se espantou ao ver o seu sogro aparecendo do nada. Minato vestia uma camisa branca de listras verdes, e uns jeans novos, sapatos marrons. Sasuke então imaginou que Naruto devia tê-lo levado às compras um dia desses; pelo que lembrava, Minato sempre usava algo feio e desleixado, nada parecidas com os trajes bem cortados que ele estava usando agora.

- Desculpe-me, Minato-san, é do trabalho. – Ele disse, da maneira mais formal possível, fazendo uma breve referência. O loiro pareceu ficar embaraçado e coçou a cabeça.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso, Sasuke-kun! Sei que você nunca seria capaz de dizer algo assim a alguém...Pelo menos não diretamente.

E um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios do Uchiha, que tirou os óculos escuros, e colocou-os num dos bolsos do terno.

- Naruto já chegou?

- Não, foi buscar os balões e o bolo aqui perto. Ele está elétrico, tem só que ver, não para de tagarelar um minuto.

- Eu sempre digo que ele é a mãe de Shiro. – O Uchiha disse com um de seus sorrisinhos irônicos.

- De certa forma, tenho que admitir. – Minato suspirou. – Substituir Kushina é impensável, mas Naruto realmente cuida daquele menino com todo o carinho.

- O dobe é um bom irmão, apesar de tudo.

- Sim, e como...As crianças estão lá fora, Sasuke, se quiser vê-las...Jiraiya também está por lá. Por favor, diga para ele pegar leve com as babás, não quero tê-lo fazendo sexo com uma mulher estranha no meu banheiro _de novo._

- Hn. – O moreno grunhiu, xingando mentalmente. É, hora de ter que enfrentar os pequeno selvagens.

E assim que Sasuke passou pela porta que levava ao quintal, deparando-se com a extensa área, soltou para si um grunhido.

Haviam dezenas de crianças correndo e gritando para os lados, um pula-pula, uma máquina de fazer algodão-doce, um homem que cuspia fogo, um mágico e um daqueles brinquedos infláveis que pirralhos adoram, esse bem atrás de um telão onde se exibia alguma espécie de filme. Sasuke mirou assustado o pandemônio de pequenas criaturinhas correndo e berrando por todos os lados, imaginando como pais aguentavam tê-los por perto o dia todo, e como Naruto tinha sido capaz de colocar tanta coisa num quintal só. Aquele exagerado. Tão irritante...

E sem muita demora, ele pôde ver Jiraiya com seus tradicionais trajes nipônicos, conversando animadamente com uma moça jovem com uniforme de babá que gargalhava animadamente enquanto ele contava suas boas e velhas conversas que enrolavam qualquer uma. Ele viu Sasuke, abriu um grande sorriso, pediu licença e foi até ele.

- Grande Uchiha! – Ele disse, abrindo os braços para um abraço. Sasuke, com suas tendências um pouco autistas, recebeu o gesto com um pouco de incômodo, mas manteve sua expressão estoica como sempre. – Que tal conhecer minha mais nova amiga, huh? – E ele acenou de lá para a moça, que sorriu para Sasuke a distância. – Está vendo o que eu estou vendo, Uchiha? Carne nova...Olha só aquela bundinha...Aposto que não tem sequer uma celulite.

- Hunf. – Ele apenas grunhiu em resposta.

- Qual é? Vai dizer que não sente nenhuma atraçãozinha, huh? Aquela bundinha linda, se balançando para você a noite...O que você acha?

- Entediante. – Ele responde secamente, tirando a mão do velho de cima do seu ombro. – Você realmente deveria tentar parar de tentar transformar eu e Naruto em héteros. Não vai funcionar. E como seu advogado, recomendo que pegue leve dessa vez. Minato já disse que você não entra com mulher estranha alguma na casa, e se te processarem _de novo_ por fazer sexo em lugares públicos, eu não sei se posso mais te proteger de nada.

- Oh, vamos lá, Sasuke, você é o melhor da cidade...não vai dizer que você se importaria com... – E ele recebeu um olhar gélido como o Alasca. – Está bem, está bem. Eu vou me comportar. Juro!

- Hn. – Ele grunhiu aparentemente satisfeito, mirando o local com desinteresse. Inferno, como odiava crianças.

E mais ainda velhos tarados.

- E então, como vão os negócios?

- Bem.

- É tudo o que você vai me dizer?

- Hum.

- Se você continuar com essa conversa chata, vou ter que voltar para a minha amiga...

- Jiraiya. – Ele chamou, num tom assustador. – Motel. Entendeu?

E o velho apenas deu uma gargalhada nervosa.

- Pode deixar, mamãe!

E antes que o Uchiha pudesse dirigir um de seus olhares de desprezo para o velho, ouviu a porta um pouco distante dele se fechar, e uma voz bem conhecida resmungar:

- Porcaria, _dattebaiyo_...Por que eles tinham que atrasar a entrega do bolo?

- Hey. – Sasuke disse, se virando, mantendo a mesma expressão impassível de sempre, embora por dentro estivesse saltitando, como em todas as vezes que via Naruto. Ele encarou o loiro dos pés a cabeça.

- Como eu estou? – O loiro perguntou sorrindo, ao ver que o outro lhe olhava de cabeça aos pés. Usava um tipo de tênis jovial e de cadarços, calças jeans de lavagem clara e uma polo roxa justa que contrastava com a pele bronzeada e o sorriso incrivelmente branco, além do óculos aviadores que lembravam os de Sasuke, sendo apenas mais dourados e chamativos.

- Super gay. – O Uchiha apenas grunhiu. Naruto sorriu.

- Você quer passar as férias numa praia ensolarada do Caribe, se depila e eu sou a florzinha...A vida é mesmo injusta, 'baiyo.– Ele disse sarcástico. Sasuke deu um meio-sorriso, e trocaram um rápido selinho. – Eu estava com saudades.

- Eu sei, dobe.

- Mas sério. Nunca entendi as férias no Caribe. Você odeia sol, e principalmente praia. Não vai ter nada o que fazer lá!

- Exatamente.

- Hein?

- Não vamos ter o que fazer lá. – E ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que assombravam qualquer um. – Sobra mais tempo para _outras coisas._

E Naruto engoliu seco.

- Naruto! Sasuke-kun! – A voz de Minato ecoou atrás deles. Ambos se viraram para dar de cara com o homem loiro acompanhado de um ruivo extremamente pálido e estranho, que usava lápis de olho.

- Gaara! – Naruto celebrou, enquanto Sasuke parecia querer matar alguém. Odiava como aquele ser estranho e Naruto eram próximos. – Você veio! – E ambos se abraçaram, para pavor do Uchiha.

- Trouxe um presente para o seu irmão. – Ele disse, com o rosto completamente estoico. – E me desculpe o atraso. Você sabe, se suicidaram na linha do trem de novo, mas dessa vez tinha muitos pedaços. Foi difícil achar todos...

E o loiro sentiu calafrios. Meu deus. Por que não podia ter contato com pessoas mais normais, de vez em quando?

- Naru! Naru! Naru! – Shiro berrou, se aproximando do grupo. – Quem é esse?

- Shiro. – Ele disse, sorrindo para o garoto. – Esse aqui é o meu amigo Gaara.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo! – O garoto disse, num sorriso banguelo gigante. O médico retribuiu:

- Oi.

Por alguns instantes, houve um silêncio estranho.

- Eu trouxe um presente. – Ele disse, mostrando uma sacola, e entregando para o garoto que parecia assustado. Shiro não demorou a abrir o embrulho amassado, e seus olhinhos brilharam como glitter quando viu o que tinha dentro do papel avermelhado.

- UH! Joysticks com conexão wireless! – Ele chiou em alegria, agarrando o outro ruivo pela cintura. – Moço, eu te amo! Você tem que vir pro meu aniversário todo ano! Seus presentes são melhores até que os do Sasuke!

Tanto Naruto quanto Minato riram, mas Sasuke não pareceu nada feliz.

Nada feliz.

- Obrigado. – Gaara disse, aparentemente demonstrando alguma emoção em seu rosto geralmente impassível. O garoto correu para longe deles, e foi em direção dos seus amigos, brincar mais um pouco.

- Valeu, Gaara, ele realmente gostou do seu presente! – O loiro disse com um sorriso enorme. Sasuke o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Você me disse para comprar algo tecnológico...

- Shiro adora essas coisas. – Minato disse suspirando. – Sabe, na minha época...

- "...A gente brincava com peões de madeira e achava o máximo. Não tinha nada dessas coisas". – Naruto sibilou cansado. – Já entendemos, otou-san...Dois filhos. Um gay e outro um nerd bitolado. Essa família realmente está feita...Ei, Gaara, vem cá, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa! – O loiro disse empolgado, puxando o ruivo para dentro da casa. Sasuke de repente adquiriu uma feição extremamente ameaçadora.

- Você não gosta muito dele, gosta? – Minato perguntou tentando descontrair a conversa.

- Não.

- Você não deveria se preocupar, Sasuke-kun. Naruto só tem olhos para você. Foi assim desde o começo, e eu sinceramente acho que será assim até o fim.

- Minato-san. Sobre isso...Eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com o senhor.

- Oh, diga, filho, eu estou ouvindo!

- Se o senhor me permitir, - E ele parecia realmente sério. – eu quero me casar com o seu filho.

XxXxXxXxX

- O que você quer me mostrar, Naruto? – Gaara inquiriu, enquanto andavam pelo corredor de piso de madeira.

- Ah, nada, era só uma desculpa para sair de lá. Sasuke é muito ciumento, dattebaiyo, se a gente ficasse lá, não conseguiríamos mesmo conversar! E então, como está você? – Ele perguntou, enquanto guiava o outro até a cozinha. Gaara constatou a enorme quantidade de bolinhos, salgadinhos e outras guloseimas espalhadas pelos balcões.

- Bem.

- Huum. – O loiro constatou, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafinha de cerveja. – Quer uma?

- Seria bom.

- Toma aqui. Ai...Eu realmente tinha que sair de lá. Amo crianças, mas elas fazem muito barulho. Ei, semana que vem, Ino e Sai vão estar no Japão. Sai vai expor numa galeria e Ino vem fazer alguma coisa a trabalho, e marcamos de nos encontrar. Tava imaginando se você não queria aparecer. O Sasuke vai também, mas eu prometo que ele não vai encher o saco...

- Não acho que seria...

- O que? Vai ter outro plantão?

- Não, Naruto, mas é que eles são _seus_ amigos de faculdade, eu mal falo com eles...

- Huuum, sei. Eu até entendo, 'tebaiyo. Ninguém quer passar seu sábado a noite com uma shopaholic obsessiva, duas bichas e um assexuado. Pelo menos eu acho que não ia querer se fosse hétero e pudesse me enfiar numa dessas boates caras e esfregar a cara nos peitos de uma daquelas strippers siliconadas...

- Você não acha que está tendo muito contato com Jiraiya? - Ele inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha naquele tom frio. Naruto riu-se. - De qualquer maneira, não entendi quem é o assexuado.

- É o Sai! Não te contei essa história? Bem, se lembra do Itachi? Aquele que ele namorou uns anos atrás? O irmão do Sasuke? Desde que eles acabaram, Sai nunca mais teve ninguém. Eu disse a ele que dar uma de Tim Gunn já tá muito ultrapassado, 'tebaiyo, mas ele disse que não consegue amar mais ninguém. Ino disse sugeriu a ele que contratasse uns go-go boys de vez em quando pra tirar a solidão, mas eu acho que ele não aderiu a ideia...

- Mesmo?

- É...eu sabia que o Itachi tinha traumatizado o Sai, mas achei que não era tanto assim. Sasuke diz que o irmão dele só ama o próprio pinto, e eu tenho que concordar. Ele não liga nem para a mãe deles...a filha dele nasceu essa semana, por sinal.

- Não tinha sido a semana passada?

- Mais uma. São seis agora...

- Seu sogro deve ter gostado da notícia. – Gaara disse um pouco sarcástico. Naruto gargalhou.

- E como! Duas das crianças têm mães que eram casadas com outros caras quando engravidaram do Itachi, três não têm o sobrenome Uchiha por causa das mães que queriam se livrar do Itachi logo, já que ele é um idiota...É, acho que o único que pode suceder é o primeiro filho dele. Os outros, Fugaku com certeza vai rejeitar.

- Hum...Ouvi dizer que Ino teve filhos também.

- Ah, os gêmeos. Ela e o atual marido tiveram filhos...Nasceram há um mês, eu acho. Nossa, os filhos de todo mundo nasceram esse ano!

- E ela já vem para o Japão? Um mês é pouco para se recuperar do parto de gêmeos, e ainda por cima fazer uma viagem tão longa.

- Os meninos nasceram de barriga de aluguel, Gaara. Ino não ia abrir mão da barriga tanquinho e dos peitos siliconados dela só para ter filhos...Ela nunca foi desse tipo. Acho que ela só teve filhos por causa do Paolo. Você sabe, os italianos realmente ligam pra família...

- Paolo?

- É, o marido!

- Ele não era sueco?

- Não, não. Esse foi o primeiro, o Alexander. Depois veio o Thomas, que era inglês e agora ela se casou com Paolo, que é italiano.

- Ela gosta de mudar, não?

Naruto gargalhou de novo.

- E você, muitas garotas? As mulheres adoram os médicos...

- Elas acham os legistas estranhos.

E Naruto teve para si que ele concordava.

- Você vai encontrar alguém, é um cara legal!

- Talvez eu deva jogar no seu time. – Gaara disse com um rosto extremamente sério. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Gaara, você é...?

- Foi uma piada.

- A-Ah, me d-desculpe...

- Você recebeu o e-mail da faculdade?

- Hein?

- Eles estão organizando uma semana de reencontro dos ex-alunos. – O ruivo disse um pouco entediado. – Vai ser daqui a duas semanas.

- Hein? Mas nós acabamos de nós formar, dattebaiyo! – Naruto disse coçando a cabeça e terminando a cerveja, cuja garrafa pôs em cima da mesa.

- Faz cinco anos...

- Não, não! Cinco não, só...

- Para você, oito.

- Gaara peraí, não pode... – E ele contou nos dedos. – Meu Deus...Já faz oito anos...

- Você vai fazer trinta ano que vem, Naruto. Por que a surpresa?

- Eu sei...É só que...Poxa. Nossa...Eu...Gaara, parece que foi ontem.

- O tempo passa rápido. – O ruivo comentou entediado, enquanto o outro encontrava-se extremamente transtornado. Céus...já fazia oito anos que se formara? Isso tudo?

- Garotos! – A voz de Minato ecoou, vindo do corredor. - Venham cá, vamos bater os parabéns!

E Gaara saiu, deixando a cerveja sobre a mesa e um Naruto transtornado para trás.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke empurrou a porta, sem bater antes, e depois fechou-a atrás de si. A camisa branca estava amassada, e ele já tirara a gravata e a parte superior do terno há muito tempo.

- Você sumiu. Seu irmão demorou a dormir. – Ele comentou. – Tive que ler a história pelo menos três vezes seguidas. Vocês não deviam deixar ele comer tantos doces assim...O que você está fazendo, dobe?

O moreno viu o loiro, curioso. Naruto sentava-se em cima da sua própria cama, com um álbum de fotografias ao seu lado, além de dois porta-retratos. Nas mãos, tinha uma espécie de quadro feito por algum papel envidraçado que Sasuke não podia ver.

- O que foi? – Ele questionou um pouco preocupado, vendo o outro passar as mãos sobre os olhos inchados e vermelhos, que indicavam que ele estivera chorando.

- Nada. – O loiro respondeu, ainda tentando enxugar os orbes azuis. Sasuke afastou o álbum de fotografias e sentou-se ao lado do outro, encostando os ombros. O silêncio prevaleceu entre eles por alguns instantes, antes que Sasuke resmungasse:

- Você não devia chorar. A sua cara fica horrível.

- Eu sei. – Ele tornou a dizer, com a voz completamente embargada. Sasuke ficou nervoso; se tinha algo que ele era péssimo em fazer era consolar os outros.

- É a sua mãe?

- Não, é só que...Já faz oito anos que eu me formei.

- E...?

- E ano que vem eu vou ter trinta. Shiro fez dez anos hoje. Nós namoramos faz quase nove anos...Passou muito rápido, Sasuke. A gente tá velho…

- Eu sei. – Ele disse, tentando ver o que Naruto tinha em mãos. O papel estava virado para trás, e ele só conseguia ver uma assinatura rabiscada e feia de criança começando a escrever: "Namikaze Shiro". – Mas você não devia ligar pra isso. Ainda é um coroa enxuto.

E ele ficou satisfeito ao perceber que conseguiu arrancar uma risada do outro, mesmo que tristonha.

- Eu tava olhando o anuário da faculdade, me lembrando daqueles anos...Quando Sai dormia com todo mundo e ainda não pintava, eu não conhecia a Ino, tinha dois empregos, eu não podia mais pisar em casa...Quando te conheci. E eu sei que isso é discurso de velho, mas parece que foi ontem...E hoje, olha só. A Ino provavelmente vai ser a próxima grande editora de moda da Europa e está casada pela terceira vez. O Sai acabou de vender um quadro por 50 milhões de dólare artista vivo mais caro do mundo. Você é um grande advogado e eu tô na firma, sou publicitário...Shiro já está até gostando de alguém! O primeiro amor dele! E okaa-san...Já faz tanto tempo que ela se foi...

- O tempo é cruel. – Ele disse, num suspiro. – É triste pensar em como o tempo passa. Nas pessoas que já morreram, em quantas coisas você já fez, quantas deixou de fazer...mas é a vida. Não somos mais jovens...

- Eu sei. – O loiro se lamuriou com um muxoxo. – É só que...foi tão rápido. E tudo mudou. Se eu pensar em tudo que eu vivia dez anos atrás e o que eu vivo hoje...Céus, eu nunca imaginaria que eu ia chegar aqui.

- Dez anos atrás...Vamos ver. Eu brigava com Itachi toda semana, estudava praticamente o dia todo, pegava um monte de caras quanto não tinha ninguém olhando...

- Você não precisava lembrar dessa parte, teme.

- ...Tinha acabado de ganhar meu carro, era popular. A vida realmente trouxe surpresas nesses dez anos. – E ele virou-se para o loiro, encostando o nariz frio na bochecha bronzeada e morna. – Você com certeza foi a melhor delas.

- Sei. – O loiro disse, com a cara mais sarcástica do mundo. O moreno soltou um grunhido. – Eu acho que nunca te mostrei isso. – E ele virou o pequeno papel envidraçado para cima. Nele, podia-se ver um desenho colorido, cheio de rabiscos infantis feitos com giz-de-cera. Nele, haviam três bonecos praticamente iguais, sendo que um deles tinha cabelo preto e os outros eram loiros, e um bonequinho pequenininho com cabelo vermelho.

- Deixa eu ver. – O moreno disse, puxando o pequeno quadrinho para si. Por um momento, Naruto pôde ver um brilho emocionado nos olhos de Sasuke, e abriu um sorriso, tendo certeza que o namorado estava feliz.

- Shiro desenhou isso quando tinha seis anos, na escola. Pediram para cada criança desenhar sua família...Ele mostrou para otou-san todo orgulhoso, disse que "A minha família sou eu, otou-san, Naru e Sasu". Nem minha mãe está aí.

- Por que você não me mostrou isso antes?

- Ah...Eu achei que você ia pensar que era uma cobrança.

- Para...?

- Morar junto, sabe. E na época a gente tava falando muito sobre isso. Mas a gente decidiu que era melhor assim, né? Quer dizer, Shiro precisava de mim, papai ainda tinha sinais de depressão, e você já tinha problemas demais com o seu pai. A gente ainda era muito jovem, também... – E o loiro foi interrompido pelo outro, que passou um braço pela sua cintura e juntou os lábios. Naruto sentiu a língua de Sasuke pedir passagem, enquanto o álbum de fotografias era afastado. Os dois se envolveram num beijo ardente, o loiro já abrindo os botões da camisa do outro. Sasuke sentou mais no centro da cama, e o loiro passou o joelho por cima das pernas dele, praticamente se sentando em cima do seu quadril. – Você sempre me beija...nas piores horas...

- Naruto, coloca a mão mais embaixo.

- Otou-san ainda está acordado, seu idiota!

- Não, sua anta. No meu bolso. Tem uma coisa pra você.

E o loiro tocou o bolso do outro, tentando ignorar o fato de que ambos já estavam com um volume bem proeminente nas calças. Assim que sentiu o pequeno objeto quadrado, o loiro puxou-o para fora, vendo em sua mão uma pequena caixinha quadrada azul-marinho.

- Sasuke, pra que eu vou precisar de abotoaduras novas? – Ele inquiriu arqueando uma sobrancelha. O Uchiha respirou fundo, tentando desesperadamente encontrar energias para não soltar algum xingamento ou dar um tapa na própria cara. É, aquilo ia ser difícil.

- ...Naruto. – Ele começou suspirando. – Já faz nove anos. Nós praticamente criamos o seu irmão juntos, viajamos para vários lugares, mas isso é tudo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a gente ainda mora na casa dos nossos pais, ainda somos namorados...

- O que é, Sasuke? Já tá me chamando de lerdo de novo?

- Não. – Ele disse, tomando a caixinha da mão do outro. – O que eu quero dizer é que...Bem, como você disse, nós não somos mais jovens. Estamos envelhecendo, mesmo que ainda não sejamos velhos de verdade, mas no fim a gente sempre colocou outras coisas como prioridade. Família, trabalho, estudos...E embora a gente nunca tenha se afastado, a gente sempre ficou adiando nossos planos para dar prioridade a outras coisas...

E Naruto começou a empalidecer. Sasuke falando mais do que vinte palavras significava que ele estava querendo dizer alguma coisa. E se ele estava falando tanto com uma caixinha na mão, então...

Oh, céus.

- ...E eu realmente acho que não dá mais tempo de ficar adiando. – O Uchiha disse, abrindo a caixinha. Naruto arregalou os olhos, vendo o anel de ouro branco com um pequeno e único brilhante brilhar sobre a luz amena de seu quarto. – O tempo passa, e num piscar de olhos, eu vou ser um velho, e eu não quero estar sozinho. Eu quero alguém com quem esteja até o fim da vida, e eu já escolhi com quem quero estar.

- S-Sa-Sasuke, isso-isso é...?

- É. – Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso, coisa que Naruto tivera a chance de ver poucas vezes na vida. – Namikaze Naruto, você quer...

- Quero. – Ele disse, agarrando o outro num abraço sufocante. – Quero, quero, quero.

- Hunf. Isso é...

- Um alívio?

- É.

- Hey, Sasuke...Eu tava pensando. Agora que vamos nos casar e passar Lua de Mel no Caribe, e todas as coisas, só tem uma coisa que está faltando.

- Hn?

- Sabe, as três palavrinhas mágicas. Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes, mas você nunca me disse...

- Ah...

- Então diz, diz, diz!

- Claro...As três palavras...Eu... – e ele podia ver os olhos azuis, brilhantes e lacrimejantes do outro brilharem de emoção. – Naruto...Tire a roupa.

"- SEU IMBECIL!"

"- ISSO DÓI!"

.

.

.

Porque não importa o quanto o tempo passe...

...Certas coisas nunca mudam.

.

.

.

**Ah! Finalmente o fim (: já escrevi esse epíologo faz tipo...um tempão. Kkkk ainda queria ajustar uns detalhes e infelizmente só pude fazer isso agora que tive essa folguinha no carnaval. Espero que vocês gostem (: Beijitos a todos! Foi muito bom escrever por muito tempo essa história e saber que muita gente conseguiu acompanhar mesmo ela tendo durado tanto tempo e ter passado por uns períodos longos sem postagem. Obrigada, gente! Valeu por tudo! Para quem está acompanhando o que escrevo (Se é que alguém ainda acompanha? kk), pretendo lançar uma fanfic yaoi de Bleach, talvez uma de Hunter X Hunter, ainda esse ano. E também...tenho um projeto por aí, de Cidade de Estrelas. Pôr um fim decente naquela história que infelizmenteacabou saindo do controle... Beijos a todos! **

_**Mei. **_

**10.02.12 **


End file.
